Thesis
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Part One of Dialectic Trilogy―"Kau tak akan pernah percaya siapa sesungguhnya aku, dan aku pun tak akan memberitahumu, tetapi ketahuilah, bahwa aku bisa menunjukkanmu semua rahasia dunia ini." Steampunk!AU/RomaIndo/Slight ScotIndo/Male!Indonesia/For Silan Haye's Universechall
1. Meeting

_Highly recommended to hear **Two Birds** by **Regina Spektor** while reading this xD_

* * *

Menyimpan rahasia itu bagaikan menyimpan bom atom.

Entah apakah yang kau simpan itu rahasia baik atau buruk, tetapi pastinya segala jenis rahasia itu akan berfungsi layaknya bom atom yang amat menghancurkan. Semakin banyak kau simpan rahasia, maka ibaratnya semakin banyak juga bom waktu yang kau timbun. Membunuh memang, tetapi di saat yang sama pula, manusia tak akan bisa lepas dari yang namanya 'menimbun rahasia' karena hal itu penting, bahkan di dunia paralel yang bagaimana pun.

Seringkali manusia tak menyadari akan betapa bahaya dan bergantungnya sebuah rahasia. Bahaya, karena semakin seseorang bertumbuh, ia akan terus menduplikasi banyak rahasia, sadar atau tidak. Bergantung, karena rahasia adalah esensi hidup manusia dan bagaimana pun ceritanya tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan esensi jiwa ini. Ya, para manusia itu tak tahu betapa mereka amat bergantung pada rahasia yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti mereka.

Tapi seorang Penjaga Rahasia tahu betapa mengerikannya rahasia.

Karena rahasia-lah, makhluk yang umumnya dipanggil _Alters_ ini muncul. Fisiknya nampak bagai manusia biasa, tetapi diluar daripada itu, mereka bukanlah manusia. Mereka ada untuk membantu meringankan beban rahasia manusia, dan hidupnya tak akan berakhir, setidaknya sebelum ras manusia punah seluruhnya, mereka tak akan menghilang, sebab hanya manusia lah yang memiliki rahasia lebih banyak diantara spesies lainnya.

Atau seperti itulah mitosnya.

Sesungguhnya tak ada yang tahu pasti apakah mitos ini benar apa tidak. Pada masa di mana perkembangan teknologi industrial melaju cepat pada masa kini, boleh dikata mitos itu tidak lagi benar. Semuanya faktual, dan karena mitos adalah sesuatu yang tidak riil, maka kepercayaan itu lama-lama menghilang.

Yah, percaya atau tidak, itu terserah kau, yang tengah membaca kisah ini.

Tetapi harus kukatakan, bahwa kisah ini ada pada dunia yang jauh, jauh dari bumi kita ini, di mana segalanya adalah liberal dan imaji tanpa batas bukanlah mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

* * *

**Thesis**  
_Part One of Dialectic Trilogy and for **Silan Haye**'s Universechall : **Steampunk**_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Two Birds ( Song ) © Regina Spektor_

**WARNING**  
Steampunk!AU/_**Crackpair!RomaIndo**_/OC Male!Indonesia/Maybe OOC/Kinda sappy.

* * *

_Rahasia adalah sebuah bom waktu. Karena itulah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang Alter_s_untuk mengubah bom itu menjadi confetti._

* * *

Derap langkah yang termakan oleh keributan di peron 7 itu mengindikasikan seseorang―ah, lebih terdengar seperti dua orang―tengah berlari. Nafas yang memburu itu memberitahu bahwa ia tengah berlari sekuatnya, mengejar sesuatu yang amat penting sepertinya. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang pada jam kantongnya yang bersepuh emas, takut-takut jika ia lewat dari jadwalnya. Tangan sebelahnya yang tidak disibukkan dengan jamnya tengah menarik sosok yang bisa dikata cukup mirip dengannya dengan wajah masam.

Bibir lelaki itu mengumpat dalam Bahasa Yang Tak Pernah Ada kepada yang ditariknya. Sepertinya berkomentar akan betapa lambannya sosok pemilik rambut beserta dengan seutas rambut yang melengkung ke bawah dan mata hazel yang tak lain tak bukan adalah adik lelaki itu. Ia mendecak lagi, hingga akhirnya ia tiba pada ujung kereta uap yang baru saja tepat meninggalkan stasiun. Setidaknya mereka berhasil bergelantungan pada ujung kereta tersebut dan terkabullah pinta sang kakak agar tak terlambat.

"_Idiota fratellino_! Ini semua karena kau lari seperti kura-kura!" dan demikianlah sang kakak berseru pada sang adik yang masih bergidik ketakutan. Kakaknya yang sedang marah memang susah ditenangkan...

"V-ve... Tapi kereta selanjutnya kan... Hanya lima belas menit lagi..."

"Lima belas menit gigimu!" ia menyela dengan kasar. "Seenaknya saja kau! Dikira waktu itu murah apa? Aku harus bekerja 10 tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan ekstra 15 menitmu itu!"

Apa boleh buat, pikirnya. Sudah menjadi nasibnya dan sang adik untuk menjadi eksistensi yang tak terlihat di mata manusia, tetapi harus berlaku dan limit fisiknya sebatas manusia juga, walau anehnya tak akan pernah mati. Coba saja kau lempar dirinya dari lantai 38 pun ia tak akan mati walau rasa sakit yang dideranya akan terasa sangat mencekam bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya. Bagi sang kakak alias Lovino Vargas, hal semacam ini benar-benar menjengkelkan pada momen-momen yang kurang pas.

Dua sosok itu pun beranjak memasuki gerbong kereta dan tak ada sepasang mata manusia pun memedulikan dua sosok dengan pakaian yang amat aneh selagi semua orang memakai pakaian ala _Victorian Age_ dan mereka mengenakan jubah tebal yang agak kumal, melapisi pakaian tipis dengan motif aneh berwarna hitam di baliknya. Lagipula siapa yang akan memedulikan mereka? Tak akan ada yang peduli karena mereka tak terlihat di mata manusia, kecuali jika mereka menginginkannya untuk mempertunjukkan diri dan keberadaan tak dipedulikan. Langkah-langkah kakak-beradik itu terdengar berat karena pengaruh sepatu army boots bersol tebal yang mereka kenakan, namun tapak-tapaknya terdengar teratur hingga akhinya mereka tiba pada satu deret kursi yang tak diduduki siapa pun dan berhentilah irama derap itu ketika mereka memutuskan untuk duduk.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap di antara mereka karena memang kata-kata sedang tak dibutuhkan saat itu. Sang adik merenung, menatap pada liontin kecilnya yang ia buka, mempertunjukkan sebuah foto lusuh dengan tiga orang―ia, kakaknya, dan mungkin itu kakek mereka―tengah tersenyum bahagia. Melihatnya pun membuat sang adik tersenyum, sementara sang kakak hanya mendengus dengan seringai yang nampaknya sedikit berkesan menghina.

"Kau masih menyimpan liontin itu?" sang kakak bertanya, atau mungkin lebih terasa seperti ejekan andaikata jika yang berkata demikian bukanlah kakaknya. "Kenapa kau masih membawanya pula. Benda tak penting seperti itu..."

"Ta-tapi ini kan satu-satunya foto kita dan kakek, Ve!" sedikit berkesan kasar, ia pun memotong kata-kata sang kakak. Tetapi sadar bahwa ia sudah bertindak cukup kasar, ia pun segera menundukkan kepala dan membisikkan sepatah kata "...maaf."

Sang kakak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku Feli," desahan milik Lovino keluar dengan kesan agak dramatis. Tangan kanannya meraih kepala adiknya dan kemudian mengelusnya. "Kalau memang liontin itu sebegitu berharganya, harusnya kau tak sering-sering mengeluarkannya. Kalau hilang kan sayang… dan lagipula tak penting kau bawa-bawa sekarang." dan dengan demikian, Lovino kembali menatap pada pemandangan diluar jendela kereta ini dengan tatapan bosan sementara telinganya menangkap bunyi mesin kereta dan roda-rodanya yang beradu dengan rel yang melayang.

Ya, rel yang melayang, melawan gravitasi. Kereta yang mengangkut mereka adalah jalur kereta uap yang menghubungkan antar beberapa pulau melayang di planet ini. Tatapan bosan yang dilapisi kekaguman akan betapa hebatnya manusia yang dapat menciptakan teknologi untuk melawan gravitasi seperti ini, dan bahkan bagaimana teknis teknologi semacam ini dapat bekerja juga sama sekali terpikirkan oleh makhluk sepertinya.

Seperti mereka berdua, para _Alters_.

.

_"Perintah dari si ulat bulu?"_

_Dengan malas, Lovino merespon kepada perkataan sang adiknya, dan masih mengulum permen di atas stik bernama lolipop dengan malas. "Jadi maksudmu si ketua baru itu menyuruh kita untuk terjun ke dunia secara langsung untuk melepas rahasia-rahasia manusia, setelah semua yang sudah dijalankan organisasi kita selama ribuan tahun untuk menampung rahasia?" kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Otaknya sudah jadi sarang ulat bulu apa?"_

_Sementara Feliciano mengernyit akan surat perintah yang masih dibawa olehnya tersebut. Sebentar kemudian tatapannya menunjukkan keterkejutan ketika membaca segaris kalimat yang berada di ujung surat itu. "Ve? Semua anggota wajib turun karena Ketua Arthur Kirkland juga akan turun tangan dan berpartisipasi proses pengerjaan? Berarti tak akan ada pekerjaan di kantor ya?"_

_Mendengar hal itu, maka Lovino mendecak. "Otaknya sudah benar-benar menjadi sarang walet." dan kemudian mengambil jubahnya yang tebal dan agak kumal, lalu mengenakannya. "Kita pergi sekarang. Cepat ambil emblem dan jubah kotormu itu, mi fratellino."_

.

Kembali lagi mengingat-ingat sedikit akan mengapa mereka berada disini, Lovino kembali mendecak. Kalau saja ia sempat bertemu dengan ketua baru itu dulu, sekarang atau nanti, akan ia bacok kepalanya. Tahu akan seperti ini, ia tak usah mengambil suara untuk si ulat bulu saja pada awalnya!

...yang bisa dikata tak mungkin karena ketua Arthur Kirkland adalah satu-satunya kandidat setelah dua calon lainnya mundur tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Ah tapi sudahlah, tak penting. Siapa saja yang menjadi ketua dari para _Alters_ saat ini sudah bukan masalah lagi. Bagi Lovino dan Feliciano Vargas yang merupakan anggota biasa yang hanya harus menjalankan perintah sesuai yang diberikan oleh ketua mereka, maka tak ada pengecualian untuk menolak tugas yang diberikan.

Kereta itu tetap berjalan, dan suasana dalam kereta pun menjadi hening. Sekali waktu Lovino menyempatkan diri untuk melirik pandang pada jam-nya yang bersepuh emas itu dan mendesah kesal karena perjalanan yang ia tempuh sudah hampir lewat tiga jam. Benar-benar tidak efisien waktu, pikirnya. Tetapi jika tidak menggunakan fasilitas manusia seperti ini, dengan apalagi ia mau pergi? Ia memang bukan manusia, tetapi ia juga bukan makhluk-makhluk fantasi dalam khayalan manusia yang bisa pergi kemana saja dengan organ-organ aneh semacam… sayap, atau apa pun itu! Memikirkan benda berbulu dan terbang di langit dengan badan sendiri saja sudah membuatnya merinding, dan bersyukurlah Lovino karena satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai _Alters_ adalah membuat dirinya nampak atau tidak saja.

Sejujurnya Lovino tidak begitu membenci saat ini juga. Memang ia sempat kesal sesaat karena betapa sia-sianya ia menghabiskan waktu transportasi seperti saat ini, tetapi ketika ia melihat pemandangan di luar dari jendela kereta ini, ia tak bisa berkata-kata kesal lagi karena betapa indahnya diluar sana. Dari ketinggian ratusan kaki seperti ini, kau akan mencoba untuk melongok ke bawah dan akan kau lihat lautan biru dimana para lumba-lumba berenang dan melompat-lompat bahagia, dan di daratan yang berada di ketinggian nol meter dari permukaan laut, akan kau jumpai beberapa sektor desa-desa kecil dan juga pohon-pohon baobab yang tinggi nan rimbun dimana ribuan burung-burung membangun sarangnya. Sementara di sekeliling langit biru ini, akan kau lihat ratusan pulau-pulau dengan jarak yang saling berjauhan satu sama lain, terhubungkan dengan rel kereta yang melayang melawan gravitasi. Sesekali akan terlihat juga di langit, lebih tinggi daripada pulau-pulau melayang dan di balik awan yang lebih tinggi lagi, zeppelin yang beterbangan mengangkut para penumpang-penumpang eksklusif.

Betapa indahnya keajaiban alam, dan berkali-kali Lovino meyakinkan dirinya sedemikian rupa untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari kekesalan semata akibat sifat dasarnya yang memang temperamental. Tak urung juga pemandangan seperti ini membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang mampu merancang dunia luas yang indah, lengkap dengan para makhluk-makhluknya yang tak kalah istimewa? Ia tahu bahwa kaumnya, para _Alters_, bukanlah dewa. Mereka pun tak tahu bagaimana awalnya mereka terciptakan atau lahir, tetapi yang pasti mereka telah dibekali sebuah misi semenjak mereka membuka matanya bahwa mereka harus berbakti untuk membantu menampung rahasia-rahasia para manusia agar manusia-manusia itu tetap dapat menjalankan dunia yang indah ini tanpa harus merasa terlalu tertekan.

Setelah entah berapa lama mereka melintasi langit, akhirnya mata _hazel_-nya menangkap sebuah dataran melayang. Ia menyinggungkan sedikit senyum―yang tak bisa dikata tersenyum juga―karena akhirnya ia tiba juga di tempat tujuan mereka. Dengan ini, ia bisa memulai misinya secepat mungkin, menghadapi seorang manusia dan akan mengubah hidup manusia itu dengan membukakan rahasia terbesar yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh orang itu sendiri, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Baiklah, Feli. kita berpisah di sini. Pastikan kau cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan jangan bertele-tele." Dengan demikianlah ia berkata kepada sang adik sembari membetulkan posisi jubah yang seolah dibuat dari kain terpal itu. "Kita akan kembali bertemu lagi di stasiun kota ini. Ingat, hati-hatilah."

Dan turunlah sang adik dari kereta, meninggalkan sang kakak yang hendak pergi ke kota lain lagi dengan sedikit keraguan, apakah adiknya bisa selamat tanpa dirinya?

* * *

Berpisah jalan dengan Feliciano memang tak pernah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Lovino. Persetan dengan tuntutan pekerjaan baru mereka yang mewajibkan para _Alters_ untuk melepaskan rahasia manusia yang memang sudah terlalu membanjiri gudang khusus untuk rahasia yang mereka tampung. Kebanyakan manusia di era yang semakin maju ini pun mendambakan semua rahasia untuk terbuka, dan jika tuntutan batin itu tak terpenuhi, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kekacauan akan terjadi dan kelangsungan hidup _Alters_ pun akan terancam pula.

Ah, tapi lupakan sajalah masalah rumit itu. Yang pasti, entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di kereta itu, tetapi pastinya cukup lama untuk membuat bagian pinggangnya ke bawah terasa pegal sebelum akhirnya ia tiba di kota melayang satu ini. Kota terkecil namun dengan ketinggian tertinggi di antara semua pulau melayang lainnya, _Shamballa_. Kota tempat berkumpulnya semua pesawat dan segala teknologi aviasi termaju di dunia manusia berada di tempat ini. Sekaligus menjadi sebuah kota dimana pusat _Grand Prix_ diadakan, baik dari kawasan langit, laut, bahkan daratan, akan kau temukan segala pertandingan dan panorama terindah di tempat ini.

Sayang sekali ia berada di sini untuk bekerja, bukannya liburan semata.

.

_"...atas dasar masalah gudang yang hampir meledak inilah, aku mengeluarkan surat perintah ini kepada kalian semua. Para manusia itu membutuhkan kebenaran dan sudah terlalu banyak rahasia yang kita tampung. Aku tahu akan satu cara, walau cara ini berat, tetapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menginisiasikan program _Chain Reaction_-ku ini."_

.

Walaupun ia tahu bahwa rencana ini tak begitu baik karena tak semua rahasia adalah baik adanya, ia tak bisa menggugat si ketua beralis ulat bulu yang mengeluarkan penugasan ini. Pula, di satu sisi memang benar bahwa gudang mereka sudah terlalu penuh sesak dan tak ada tempat tersisa untuk menampung rahasia lebih banyak lagi, ditambah dengan desakan akan populasi manusia yang kian menjamur, bisa fatal akibatnya jika rahasia-rahasia manusia beterbangan bebas kalau gudang mereka benar-benar meledak.

.

_"Kalian akan kutugaskan masing-masing dengan satu nama, dan kalian akan berakting seolah-olah kalian adalah manusia biasa di depan mereka untuk menghantarkan rahasia yang lama tak terpecahkan untuk nama yang kuberikan. Setelah selesai, kalian akan mencari seseorang lain yang namanya akan kuberikan melalui emblem kalian."_

.

Ia mendesah kesal. Mengapa semuanya harus sesusah ini, sih? Sebenarnya tidak begitu susah untuk meyakinkan manusia yang berhati es untuk seorang _Alter_, karena mereka-lah makhluk yang memang dan hanya mampu melemahkan manusia, dan menjaga semua rahasianya agar segala rahasia-rahasia itu tidak membunuh seorang manusia.

Dan dari sinilah ia mendapat sebuah nama : Raka Pratama Mandala.

Seorang _sky racer_ dengan senyum ceria yang seolah tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, membuat sosok _Alter_ itu muak lama-kelamaan. Senyuman bahagia dari seseorang yang bahkan ia tak kenal dan harus ia dampingi sampai isi kotak yang ia bawa telah kosong. Ia menatap bosan kepada sepasang _iris Belgian chocolate_ yang nampak kentara sekali merasa bahagia dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang menyalaminya dan mengucapinya selamat. Tanpa Lovino harus mengecek latar belakang lelaki dengan ras dari distrik Melayu itu, ia bisa dengan cepat menentukan bahwa sosok yang akan ia hadapi adalah seorang terkenal.

Bah, idola. Betapa bencinya Lovino akan arti dari kata ciptaan manusia itu. Apa pentingnya sih menjadi seorang yang dielu-elukan? Bahkan ia sendiri merasa lebih baik tidak terlalu nampak mencolok di antara sesama _Alters_ lainnya melihat pangkatnya dan adiknya sudah bisa dikata cukup tinggi. Lagi, ia melihat pada sosok yang masih tersenyum bodoh dan mengucapi orang-orang yang memberikannya selamat dengan terima kasih, dan Lovino hanya bisa mendecak saja. Ayolah, ia terus menyemangati dirinya karena ini hanya akan berakhir sebagai pekerjaan lainnya saja dan dia harus tetap bekerja secara professional.

Lovino menginjakkan langkah pertamanya, dan setiup angin mulai bertambah kencang lalu mengelilinginya. Jubahnya yang lusuh nan berat dengan cepat digantikan dengan sebuah _flight jacket_ dan _scarf_ tipis yang menghiasi _sleeveless shirt_ berwarna cokelat tua di baliknya. Celana dan sepatu hitamnya digantikan dengan celana selutut berwarna cokelat muda dan sepasang _army boots_ menghiasi kaki-kakinya, diikuti dengan berhentinya hembusan angin yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya.

Ia menghampiri sosok yang kini beranjak pergi dari kerumunan itu. Sedapat mungkin untuk membiarkan lelaki yang tingginya sepantaran dengannya itu tidak kabur dari jangkauan matanya. Ia tak mau berputar-putar tak jelas lagi karena melacak manusia itu tak segampang menekan sebuah pemancar dan segera terlacak. Lovino mengutuk betapa lambannya para _Alters_ dalam mengembangkan teknologi, berbeda sekali dengan manusia yang kreatif dan terus berinovasi.

"Hei."

Syukurlah ia sempat meraih lengan pemuda berambut hitam pekat tersebut. Dalam hatinya sudah tersenyum karena pada akhirnya ia berhasil tiba pada lelaki yang nampaknya kebingungan setengah mati setelah ia raih lengannya.

"Ya?"

_'Duh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa orang aneh ini datang ketika aku sedang sibuk mencari navigator...'_

Navigator... Ah, pasti orang ini membicarakan tentang _World Grand Prix_, kalau ia tak salah. Ia menyeringai kecil, bersyukur akan kemampuan khususnya untuk melihat isi hati manusia dan segala kesusahannya. Rupanya ia datang di saat yang tepat, dan ia bisa menggunakan kesulitan anak manusia satu ini. "Oh, tidak. Kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu anda membutuhkan seorang navigator?" uh, jujur saja ia malas berbicara sopan, tetapi apa boleh buat? Ia harus mengesankan manusia satu ini terlebih dahulu untuk menyelesaikan misinya agar dapat melepaskan rahasia milik anak naif satu ini tanpa masalah berlanjut.

Yang di mana, membuat lelaki muda itu terkejut bukan main.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?" sepasang mata cokelat itu membelalak terkejut bukan kepalang. Seingatnya ia tak pernah berkata sepatah kata pun semenjak tadi pagi kalau ia ingin mencari seorang navigator! "Kau membuntutiku ya?"

Akan dugaan itu, Lovino merasa kesal juga. Sebenarnya itu tak benar-benar salah juga sih, tetapi tak adakah kata yang lebih pas daripada membuntuti? "Maaf tuan, tapi rasanya 'membuntuti' terdengar kasar. Saya ini seorang pengelana yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan anda dengan tim anda di sebelah sana." kemudian menunjuk dengan jempolnya pada arah sekerumunan orang dengan pakaian yang serasi berupa flight jacket berlogo dan berwarna sama. "Dan barangkali saya bisa melowong untuk posisi itu, jadi mungkin anda mau mendengar sedikit tentang saya."

Shamballa sudah bukan lagi tempat yang asing bagi para pengelana. Banyak dari para pengelana pada musim-musim World Grand Prix seperti ini mulai melamar sebagai navigator, entah tetap atau hanya selama Grand Prix saja. Tentu, semua peserta lomba juga tengah memperebutkan navigator terbaik karena _World Grand Prix_ adalah ajang kompetisi yang paling dinanti-nanti di mana para peserta akan mengitari dunia untuk membalap hingga kembali pada titik awal, kota Shamballa.

"Oh..." wajah lelaki itu masih nampak sedikit ketakutan, tetapi kini nampak lebih lega dan mulai menarik nafasnya dengan teratur. "Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa namamu?"

"Lovino Vargas."

Untuk selanjutnya, jawaban yang ia terima adalah singkat, jelas, dan cukup padat. "Aku tak pernah mendengar tentangmu." Dengan raut wajah yang tak berdosa, dan rasanya ingin sekali ia gampar entah kenapa.

Ia mendengus kesal. Salahkan kepribadiannya yang sensitif, tetapi sifat manusia yang kurang responsif di depannya ini juga dapat dijadikan alasan amarahnya. "Saya tak berharap banyak jika anda memang tidak mengenal saya, apalagi saya tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyombongkan diri, tapi..." kini mendecak, hendak mengucapkan nama orang itu. "...dulunya saya berkelana dengan mendampingi Arthur James Kirkland."

Uh, ia benci pada nama itu. Sudah bukan lagi hal yang asing bagi para kaum _Alters_ bahwa di luar reputasi ketua baru itu sebagai... Ketua, orang itu juga punya reputasi di kalangan manusia sebagai penyabet juara _World Grand Prix class Ocean_ atas nama Arthur James Kirkland. Seorang kapten dan juara yang sudah mau pensiun kendati usianya dalam parameter manusia masih tergolong muda tanpa alasan. Tentu, ketika dulu orang itu senang bermain-main di dunia manusia karena pekerjaannya bisa dikata tak seberat sekarang, sebagai ketua para _Alters_ pula. Ia tak akan sebebas seperti dulu lagi, dan yang pasti diketahui para manusia itu bahwa musim ini adalah musim terakhir bagi Kirkland itu untuk bermain.

"Woah! Maksudmu Arthur James Kirkland yang itu?" raut wajahnya mengembang bahagia akan mendengar nama yang sama sekali tak asing itu sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Hebat sekali kau! Aku juga fans beratnya dia dan... Eh, eh, apa itu berarti benar bahwa kau pernah mengeksplorasi samudera ke-delapan? Apakah _Kraken_ di palung utara itu memang dipelihara Arthur kini? Soal harta karun di pulau misterius itu, dan―"

Lovino berdehem keras. Sekeras dan sejelas mungkin agar lawan bicaranya dapat menyadarinya. "Maaf, tetapi apakah saya bisa diberikan kesempatan untuk bekerjasama dengan anda?" ugh, kapan coba ia bisa mendapatkan target dengan pikiran rasional? Orang-orang yang mudah terpancing seperti ini memang paling mudah dipersuasi, tapi juga paling menyebalkan untuk ditangani.

Senyum polos pun merekah dari sang _aviator_ berkulit sawo matang itu. "Tentu saja!" semangat sekali ia mengatakan hal itu. "Aku merasa kita bisa bekerja dengan baik juga, tetapi aku tetap harus mengadakan tes tertulis untukmu. Kau tahulah, masalah prosedur..."

Tes tertulis?

Ah, tak masalah sama sekali.

* * *

World Grand Prix.

_Pertandingan balap terbesar di planet _Velschrede_ yang besar planetnya kira-kira sebesar Uranus jika masuk dalam tata surya kita. Berpenduduk sekitar delapan miliar yang tersebar dalam tiga lanskap utama planet ini, yang sekaligus menjadi tiga medan pertandingan utama dalam acara yang diadakan setiap tiga tahun sekali ini._

_Laut, yang mendominasi 78% dari planet tersebut, memiliki kekayaan yang tak terbatas dan pemasok oksigen terutama planet ini. Satu dari tiga medan utama yang akan digunakan dalam _World Grand Prix_ dengan ketentuan mengelilingi tujuh samudera dan menyelam ke empat palung lalu kembali ke titik awal._

_Darat, mengisi 22% dari porsi keseluruhan _Velschrede_. Hanya terbagi dalam 4 benua yang tak terlalu besar. Benua _Spades_ pada bagian utara dominan dengan kawasan perkotaan dan perindustrian. Mendapatkan bahan bakunya dari Benua _Hearts_ yang spesialis dalam penyuplai bahan mentah segala kebutuhan._

_Lain dari itu di sisi selatan, terdapat benua _Diamond_ yang mengurus pertambangan dan peternakan yang hasilnya dikirimkan ke semua benua. Sementara benua terkecil,_ Clubs_, adalah benua hutan di mana segala fauna dan flora tumbuh disini, dengan pohon-pohon baobab yang menjulang puluhan meter mendominasi benua yang seluruh penduduknya membangun kota di atas pohon. Tempat paling sempurna sebagai area turis dan menjadi kawasan utama dalam _World Grand Prix class Continent_ dimana para peserta akan diuji dalam _survival skill_ serta ketangkasan dalam saat kritis._

_Dan medan yang terakhir, langit. Mencakup dari garis batas permukaan laut hingga lapisan atmostir teratas dan seluruh bagian planet, juga termasuk dalam kawasan spesial di atas langit, benua ke lima, _Arte Stella_. Kawasan pulau-pulau melayang yang terjadi atas abnormalitas alam dan manusia yang mempermainkan siklus alam sehingga terjadilah distorsi gravitas yang kemudian dihubungkan oleh para manusia dengan rel-rel anti gravitasi dan sistem mekanis penggerakan kereta memanfaatkan daya tarik magnet bumi. Pusat dari segala jenis transportasi udara, benua pengetahuan, dan medan terberat dalam _World Grand Prix, class Aerial_, yang bermain dengan segala aspek planet dari air, tanah, udara, dan gravitasi._

Class Aerial_ adalah kategori yang membutuhkan _skill surviving_, navigasi, mekanika, ketahanan, dan juga keberuntungan. Menelusuri semua medan, dari laut hingga langit, walau pun cara untuk menang tetaplah sama : menjadi pembalap yang tiba pertama di titik awal. Mereka yang menjadi pemenang dalam _Class Aerial_ adalah mereka, para _Master of All_._

_Dan memasuki _Class Aerial_berarti pula mempertaruhkan nyawa pada ketinggian ribuan kaki..._

* * *

"Aku semakin bersemangat bisa bekerja denganmu juga, apalagi setelah melihat hasil tesmu. Selamat ya, tesmu kemarin mendapat skor penuh."

Nah kan, sudah dibilang juga... "Jarang, loh, navigator yang bisa mendapat nilai sempurna. Kau pasti sudah belajar dengan keras, ya." lelaki dari distrik Melayu itu berucap kagum sembari membalik-balik hasil tes dengan nilai sempurna tersebut di tengah lapangan terbang. Akan hal itu, Lovino hanya menyeringai kecil sembari memakai flight jacket-nya. "Soal tes tertulis tidak begitu sulit bagi saya. Semoga tuan juga percaya kepada kemampuan saya."

"Yah, aku percaya kok." tuturnya, "sudahlah jangan seformal itu, panggil saja aku Raka."

Oh, syukurlah. Berarti mulai sekarang ia tak harus susah-susah berformalitas ria lagi. Pula, ini juga bisa menjadi lampu hijau baginya karena akhirnya manusia satu ini bisa percaya kepadanya. "Baiklah, Raka." kemudian ia melompat masuk ke bagian kontrol pesawat kecil berpenumpang dua yang akan mereka gunakan, memastikan tak ada kerusakan yang terjadi atau pun masalah bensin kosong. "Semua juga sudah beres. Tak ada kerusakan atau status abnormal."

_"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls_! Selamat datang pada pembukaan _World Grand Prix _ke-57!"_

Suara yang berseru dari balik megafon, mengacu pada para penonton yang nampak antusias. Akan hal itu, Lovino mendesah ketika tengah turun lagi dari pesawat kecilnya. Mengapa hal semacam ini masih harus ada perayaan sih? Setahunya, acara pembukaan sudah diadakan beberapa hari yang lalu dan memang untuk _Aerial Class_, perlombaan baru akan dimulai hari ini. Sekali lagi, pentingkah? Baginya sih tidak sama sekali.

_"...jalur dalam _Aerial Class_kali ini akan melintas ke hutan baobab, kemudian penyelaman palung dan selanjutnya ke satu pos pada tepi permukaan atmosfer yang berjarak 2500 km dari sini... Dan oh! Lihat, kita kedatangan seorang navigator muda dengan skor sempurna setelah lima belas musim berlalu!"_

Ya, ya. Cuap-cuap saja terus. Omong kosong tentang dia yang baru saja menjadi navigator yang berhasil mencapai nilai sempurna setelah lima belas musim tak pernah ada dan semua kata-kata kosong itu. Lama-lama semua yang ada di dunia ini membuatnya kesal, dan itu semakin membuahkan fakta di hatinya bahwa manusia senang berbicara omong kosong. Ia berdoa saja agar partnernya tidak suka berkata-kata kosong...

"Hei Lovi, kau bengong saja." tangan berwarna sawo matang itu terkibas di depan mata sang _Alter_, sementara pemilik tangan itu hanya tersenyum kecil ketika akhirnya kesadaran milik partnernya itu kembali. "Sudah terbang ke mana saja jiwamu? Ayo cepat bersiap. Kita akan terbang sebentar lagi." dan kemudian memasangkan _goggle_ milik sang _Alter_ yang sedari tadi hanya tergantung manis di lehernya. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya malu berat dan refleks mendorong mundur tangan sang _aviator_.

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri, bodoh." kemudian memasangkan _goggle_ yang baru setengah terpasang, juga mengenakan _headset_-nya untuk media berkomunikasi.

_"...lalu trayek yang akan dilewati semua partisipan akan dipantau dari satelit di pos teratas! Wah, ini pasti akan menjadi pertarungan seru... Adakah yang dapat mematahkan rekor keliling dunia _Aerial Class _kurang dari 78 hari? Kita lihat saja nanti!"_

Ya, ia memantapkan hatinya agar untuk sementara ini saja ia harus berfokus pada kemenangan dan keselamatan targetnya agar ketika ia membuka rahasianya dapat berjalan mulus. Dan tentu, kalau ia dapat membawa anak polos ini menang adalah dengan memenangkan perhatian sang _aviator_ melalui membuat kesan navigator sempurna.

Lovino merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan semacam alat yang tipis sekali terbuat dari layar LED berukuran 9x9 cm. Sekali-dua kali menekan pada layar itu dengan ibu jarinya dan keluarlah semacam landskap hologram tiga dimensi. Dari situlah ia mencoba menggambarkan kondisi jalannya. Sekarang kondisinya adalah mereka harus menaiki pesawat yang berbentuk seperti burung garuda dari besi ini turun ke daratan di benua _Clubs_, berjalan kaki sampai ke pantai berdermaga khusus _World Grand Prix_ untuk pergi menyelam ke palung terdalam dan mengambil kartu kunci untuk selanjutnya digunakan agar pintu ke pos teratas yang tingginya hampir puluhan ribu kaki untuk mencapai check point dapat terbuka dan kemudian kembali ke Shamballa melalui jalan kereta.

Dan ketika ia mematikan peta hologram itu, ia mulai berpikir bahwa "oke, ini berat juga."

Masalah berat-ringannya jalan bukan masalah besar baginya, hanya saja apakah ia bisa membawanya menang itu yang agaknya harus dipertanyakan. Sekali lagi, demi ulat bulu yang bersarang menjadi alis, ia hanya seorang _Alter_ dan yang ia kuasai hanyalah sebatas membaca pikiran dan berurusan dengan menyimpan dan melepas rahasia manusia! Kalau ia tahu mantera sihir untuk mendatangkan Dewi Fortuna dan aura kemenangan seperti si ketua barunya itu, mungkin ia tak harus sesusah ini...

"Bengong lagi, ya?"

"Sembarangan. Aku tidak bengong." kemudian menatap intens sebelum akhirnya menyalakan layar LED itu lagi sehingga skema yang baru saja ia petakan kembali muncul. "Aku sedang memikirkan jalan pintas sehubungan dengan jalur pertandingan kita. Coba lihat disini, posisi landing pesawat nanti memang ada di atas pohon baobab terbesar, tapi lapangan terbangnya hanya cukup untuk satu pesawat per _landing_. Jadi aku tengah memikirkan trik agar kita dapat membalap semua peserta lainnya." jari telunjuknya pun menunjuk pada pohon yang tadi ia maksudkan.

Raka pun mengistirahatkan lengan kirinya pada bahu sang _Alter_ dan mengacuhkan protes yang dilontarkan sang navigator berupa perkataan "Idiot kau, berat tahu!" pada Raka. "Kita bisa jadi yang pertama dengan mengambil rute terpendek..." jari-jari milik pemuda asal distrik Melayu itu membentukkan segitiga siku-siku yang menyambungkan posisi Shamballa dengan pohon landasan mereka. "...dari sini kau tinggal menggunakan penghitungan trigonometri dasar untuk estimasi rute paling dekat. Ambil titik _displacement_ pada sisi terpendeknya. Perhitungkan panjang landasan, tekanan udara, gesekan udara, dan kombinasikan saja dengan tingkat akselerasi maksimum yang dapat kita hasilkan." maka ia pun memasukkan semua angka-angka itu pada kombinasi rumus dan kemudian ia menghitung semuanya. "Dan itu berarti kita dapat mencapai titik optimal dengan menuju minus 85 derajat vertikal, dan pada titik 75 meter di atas permukaan laut, haluan akan berubah ke 0 derajat horizontal."

"Oh, kukira kau terlalu idiot untuk memahami fisika." tutur Lovino sembari menyeringai. "Tapi kau benar-benar akan langsung menukik minus 85 derajat vertikal? Kau gila!" yah, ia sih tak akan mati karena ia bukan manusia, tapi pilotnya ini kan masih manusia, apa ia tak gila? Bukannya apa, hanya saja kalau manusia ini tewas, bisa-bisa Arthur akan menjejalkan scone itu kepadanya lagi dan cukup, jangankan manusia, _Alter_ saja bisa mati hanya dengan memakan makanan entah-apa-itu buatan Arthur.

"Hahaha, tetapi kau boleh katakan bahwa perhitungan ini masih dasar sekali. Dan tidak, tidak berbahaya kalau aku yang mengendarai pesawatnya." tawanya tergelak, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung navigatornya dan memakai gogle-nya. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap sekarang. Lampu aba-abanya sudah menyala." menunjuk sesaat pada lampu yang dimaksud dan dengan senyuman kecil itu, ia melompat masuk ke bagian pilot. Mengaktifkan mesin pesawat yang selanjutnya bergemuruh lantang bersamaan dengan mesin-mesin dari pesawat lainnya.

_"...dan lampu aba-aba akan menjadi hijau dalam tiga..._

_Dua..."_

"Satu."

Dan ratusan burung besi lepas landas dari Shamballa, berlomba menjadi yang terutama.

* * *

_"Perkenalkan, di sini Lovino Vargas dari distrik 8. Akan menjadi anggota baru di distrik 12 ini."_

_Kau teringat lagi akan masa beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu... Ah ya, aku belum mengatakannya ya, bahwa umur _Alters_ dan para manusia memiliki jangka hitungan yang berbeda? Kalau belum, kuberitahu saja, umur para _Alters_ bisa mencapai ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun umur manusia!_

_Yah, pada intinya kau kembali teringat akan waktu itu lagi. Hari dimana kau masih belia dan kau diharuskan belajar sebelum menjadi _Alter_ yang turun lapangan._

_"...kita dapat menyimpan rahasia manusia ketika ia sudah mempercayai kita. Mereka akan percaya pada kita jika kita memberikan afeksi..."_

_Ketika pelajaran, sekali waktu itu kau bertanya akan satu pertanyaan yang entah kenapa akan selalu berkesan di pikiranmu. "Ibu, kenapa kita harus berkawan dan hidup di sampingnya? Itu kan tak penting karena kita bisa membaca pikiran mereka kan?"_

_Ia ingat ketika guru itu tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya. "Benar, tetapi ingatlah Lovino. Seorang _Alter_ adalah mereka yang menyimpan rahasia dan meringankan beban hidup manusia. Kalau kau hanya membaca saja, artinya kau merampas rahasia mereka dan tak akan ada gunanya."_

_._

_Lalu hari dan minggu, tak lama bulan, tahun dan akhirnya dua dekade telah berlalu semenjak kau lulus dan terjun ke lapangan. Ketua baru pun terpilih sebagai pengganti ketua yang sebelumnya memutuskan untuk pensiun. Ketua yang baru, sekaligus salah satu kawan sepermainanmu ketika kau masih menginjak bangku sekolah._

_"Salam, untuk dunia yang sejahtera dan hidup."_

_Ketua itu bernama Arthur Kirkland, yang membuat gebrakan baru dalam sistem kerja Alters yang kau katakan gila karena bertentangan dengan segala yang telah kau dan lainnya kerjakan semenjak manusia dengan pikiran logis, muncul di dunia ini._

_"Kawan-kawanku, sesama _Alters_ yang amat kuhargai, pada hari ini aku akan mengumumkan tentang perubahan sistem kerja kita. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, manusia selalu punya rahasia dan selama itu juga kita telah menyimpan rahasia mereka._

_Tapi para dewan, dan juga aku, telah melihat bahwa dunia manusia telah semakin menjamur populasinya, dan akhir-akhir ini segalanya terlalu monoton. Tak ada warna dan terlalu datar, pula, sudah tak ada tempat lagi untuk menampung rahasia-rahasia ini semua. Maka atas dasar inilah, aku mengumumkan pemberlakuan sistem baru ini._

_Mulai sekarang, aku akan memberlakukan aturan agar kita melepaskan semua rahasia manusia."_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Footnotes  
**

**1. **_Baobab. _Termasuk dalam genus Adansonia, semacam pohon raksasa yang tingginya antara 5-25 meter dan lebarnya mencapai 11 meter, yang dalam cerita ini tingginya saya dramatisir sampe 5x lipat dan lebarnya sampe 7x-nya #digebuksekampung. Tapi yang pasti, pohon raksasa dengan buah kaya nutrisi dan mulai dimanfaatkan sebagai alternatif bahan bakar ini merupakan endemik dari Madagaskar, Arabian Peninsula, dan Australia. Walau genus Adansonia mencakup beberapa spesies, tapi yang saya jadikan acuan adalah _Adansonia grandidieri_ yang merupakan spesies baobab endemik Madagaskar yang tingginya antara 25-30 meter :D

* * *

**A/N : **_First of all, thanks for **sherry-me** who's already beyond kind to beta-ed those ridiculous typos and criticizing this fic _xD

**…**lalu ada saya dengan bodohnya berpikir bahwa bisa menyelesaikan karangan yang di-estimasikan panjangnya bisa sampe 20k words ini dalam dua hari itu memang kelewat mustahil. Maksimal yang bisa saya tembus memang maksimal cuma 4k sehari via hape + komp ;_; oke, itu nggak penting deh, sumpah.

_Aaaaaand... Because following the rules is too mainstream, so I including my OC... and I regret nothing _8D #WOI

Jujur, ini cerita terberat yang pernah saya tulis. _All those descriptions and all crack pairs that I'm interested so much_… uh, bener-bener beda dari yang biasa saya tulis. Apalagi semuanya ini ditulis hanya dalam beberapa hari yang bikin saya nangis bejejeran ;_; saya sendiri nggak yakin kalo semuanya ini bakal jadi bagus karena sekali lagi, saya berani sumpah kalo saya sama sekali nggak bisa ngebayangin gambaran cerita-cerita yang saya buat. Imaji saya terlalu minim orz.

_Well, other than that,_ _I am more than satisfied, and any reviews given will make me even more satisfied _xD


	2. Memoirs

_Highly recommended to hear **Hymen **by **Shikata Akiko** while reading this :)_

* * *

Pesawat berbentuk burung garuda itu menukik tajam, seolah seperti hendak jatuh ke bawah sebelum pada akhirnya stabil pada posisi 0 derajat dari permukaan laut pada ketinggian yang mengkhawatirkan rendahnya. Dari belakang kemudi, terdengar teriakan serta kutukan-kutukan dari sang _Alter _yang sepertinya lebih dari ketakutan, juga tawa abnormal dari sang _sky racer_ yang rasanya masih dengan tenang-tenang saja melakukan _maneuver_ berbahaya itu.

"KAU GILA, RAKA! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menukik sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melakukan _landing_ yang cukup kasar. Maklumlah, tempat pendaratan yang mereka dapatkan sedikit. "Tak mungkin aku menurunkanmu di tengah jalan, Lovi. Ini bukan angkutan umum. Lagipula ini sudah sampai."

Sampai ketika mereka turun dari kendaraan yang Lovino rasa hampir membawanya melihat-lihat pintu neraka, mereka disambut oleh seorang penjaga. Seorang albino, rasa-rasanya. Dengan perangai yang sepertinya agak narsis, dan juga, anehnya membiarkan seekor burung atau anak ayam yang agak mencurigakan di kepalanya.

"Selamat, ya, kalian menjadi yang pertama tiba. Kesesesese!"

Sang penjaga albino itu menyalami mereka, kemudian memberikan dua buah ransel besar berisikan peralatan untuk _camping_ dan kebutuhan hidup di hutan. "Sekarang kalian akan pergi melintasi hutan dan pergi ke dermaga di arah utara, oke?"

"Di hutan baobab ini ada fauna apa saja?"

Akan pertanyaan itu, sang penjaga pun tergelak. "Nah, tak begitu banyak. Kalian tahu kan kalau kami, para penduduk _Clubs_, menyimpan banyak fauna langka dan endemik?" katanya, sementara seringainya semakin mengembang. "Banyak binatang lucu nan _awesome_ seperti _sabertooth_ dan _loch ness_ di bagian utara. Kalau kau lanjut lagi, akan ada juga mammoth dan beberapa binatang menarik lainnya seperti phoenix hitam, sphinx dan _siren-siren_ cantik, lalu―"

"GIGIMU LUCU!" teriakan itu memotong pembicaraan sang albino yang kini membelak terkejut. Tak salah juga sih jika kaget karena teriakan yang mencapai limit desibel manusia... "Semuanya itu binatang pemakan daging, kan? Kami harus lewat jalan itu... Apa berniat membunuh kami, hah!" dan karena melihat reaksi navigator-nya yang hampir melayangkan bogem mentah kepada si albino narsis itu, Raka pun segera menariknya mundur.

"Ya, tuan... Beilschmidt." membaca name tag pemuda berambut putih yang tersemat pada kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang dikenakannya. "Saya sungguh meminta maaf akan perlakuan kami yang tak etis ini. Tetapi sekiranya kami dapat meminta saran, bagaimana sebaiknya kami lewat menuju dermaga utara sana?" senyum bodoh itu keluar lagi dengan perasaan tak nyaman pada diri Raka Pratama Mandala. Duh, apakah tak ada cara agar navigatornya tak emosional seperti ini ya?

Si albino itu pun melantunkan lagi tawa aneh itu, dan kemudian mendesah kecil setelah tawanya berhenti. "_Ja_, karena kalian sudah cukup _awesome_ untuk mematahkan rekor ketibaan disini, akan kuberikan satu tips ekstra." senyumnya kali ini nampak lebih lembut, lalu menepuk pundak sang _aviator_, acuh pada sang navigator yang di kekang oleh sang _aviator_. "Mereka itu memang makhluk buas, dan mereka tak akan menerkammu apabila kau tak menakuti mereka. Percayalah, mereka cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya melawan manusia, jika manusia tak memulainya duluan."

Dengung dan gemuruh pesawat kedua sudah terdengar dari kejauhan sana. Samar-samar dari matanya nampak terlihat sekawanan pesawat-pesawat lainnya tengah berlomba-lomba menuju lapangan terbang kecil itu. "Kusarankan kalian pergi sekarang. Tak akan _awesome_ sekali jadinya kalau kalian tertinggal karena mulut kurang _awesome_ kalian tak berhenti berbicara." maka bergegaslah mereka memakai parasut yang akan menjadi media mereka untuk turun dari pohon setinggi puluhan meter ini.

Dan ketika sang albino merasa pasti bahwa kedua orang itu sudah mengenakan parasutnya dengan baik, ia segera mendorong keduanya jatuh bebas bersamaan dengan teriakan yang ia lontarkan pada Lovino :

"Salam, untuk dunia yang sejahtera dan hidup!"

Ah, salam itu... Rupanya orang itu benar-benar _Alter_ juga.

"Salam bagimu juga!"

* * *

**Thesis**

_Part One of Dialectic Trilogy and for **Silan Haye**'s **Universechall**_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

Steampunk!AU/RomaIndo/Male!Indonesia/Slight Parental!ScotIndo/Rivalry!SpaMano/Hints of ScotRoma/Maybe OOC/Kinda sappy/Lots of Flashback

* * *

Benua _Clubs_ memang selalu terkenal akan hutannya yang menggoda iman, maka walau pun peradaban penduduknya secara teknis teknologi tidak terlalu maju, tetapi para penghuninya selalu dapat mengusahakan alam menjadi bermanfaat bagi mereka. Mereka tidak punya bullet train yang cepat atau pun pasangan pemimpin yang terkenal dan suka mengekspos diri seperti _King_ Alfred dan _Queen_ Amelia, tetapi dengan kebijakan dan kesetiaan _King_ Ivan dan _Queen_ Elizaveta serta hidup yang selalu berkawan dengan alam sudah cukup untuk menghidupi dan memakmuri mereka.

Lovino menengadah ke atasnya. Pohon-pohon baobab di hutan ini terlalu tinggi untuk dilihat. Nyatanya 75 meter di tempat mereka sebelumnya bukanlah benar-benar puncak tertinggi di belahan utara benua ini. Tinggi relatif pepohonan baobab di belahan selatan memang jauh lebih pendek dari tinggi satu pohon baobab di istana raja di belahan utara yang rumornya bahkan tingginya dapat mencapai 200 meter!

Kembali sang _Alter_ bertanya-tanya sembari menyeka keringatnya, siapakah gerangan yang menciptakan benua se-ekstrim ini pula sih? Sekali waktu ia hendak mengumpat sang pencipta―kalau memang ada di dunia itu, karena ia juga belum pernah melihatnya pula―karena betapa menyebalkannya pohon-pohon ini dan di saat yang sama, ingin terkesima akan betapa ajaibnya _Velschrede_.

Sinar matahari sore menyentuh permukaan kulitnya melalui sela-sela daun-daunan pohon baobab. Kaok burung gagak juga mampu ia dengar dengan jelas, sementara tak jauh di atasnya tetapi masih di bawah ketinggian baobab, beberapa burung gereja dan merpati terlihat melintas dalam jumlah besar. Ia membuka jam emasnya, dan melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan akhir dari sore. Sebentar lagi malam akan menyambut dan mungkin ada baiknya jika ia membuka tas besarnya dan membangun kemah.

Melihat navigator-nya yang tengah mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan untuk membuat kemah, Raka pun ikut melakukannya. "Kita berhenti disini ya?" maksudnya hendak memastikan, tetapi apa daya hanya dijawab dengan tuturan kesal yang berkata : "Apa kau buta? Cepat cari kayu bakar sana!"

Akan kepergian anak itu mencari kayu bakar dengan senyuman polos, ia mendesah kecil. Sesungguhnya ia kurang mahir dalam masalah kemah, tetapi apa boleh dikata? Ia termakan gengsi, dan lagipula ia tak ingin dilihat tak sempurna oleh anak itu. Bisa-bisa ia tidak dipercaya lagi olehnya dan bagaimana kalau pekerjaannya tak tuntas? Namun bahkan ketika anak itu datang kembali membawa setumpuk kayu bakar, telah menyusunnya dan menyalakan apinya, Lovino masih belum dapat menyelesaikan kemahnya dan ia sudah lebih dari kesal!

Sungut-sungut Lovino terdengar oleh Raka, dan dengan satu tawa kecil, ia menyapa Lovino. "Kau perlu bantuan?" ramah, ia bertanya pada sang navigator yang semakin bersungut-sungut karena perkataannya. "Tidak perlu." Jawabnya ketus dan singkat. Ia memang tak suka dengan model anak ini pada awalnya juga. Senyum itu, bagaimana gayanya ketika ia memainkan rumus-rumus dan juga sifatnya ketika ia bercuek ria…

Mengingatkannya kembali pada seorang yang amat ia benci.

"Hahaha! Setelah kupikir lagi, kau mirip juga ya dengan penjagaku dulu." Ia pun merenggangkan kakinya, memosisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah sang navigator yang masih bersikeras menolak bantuannya. "Coba saja kalau rambutmu lebih merah dan matamu hijau, mungkin aku akan memelukmu lalu menciummu sekarang…"

"Sudah ah, hentikan. Kau terdengar menjijikkan." Raut wajah mual itu ia lontarkan sedramatis mungkin. Mencoba menghiraukan cuap-cuap sang _aviator_, walau rasanya itu sedikit tak mungkin. Merutuk karena orang di sebelahnya tak mau diam, dan kemahnya masih belum dapat berdiri tegak juga. Bagaimana sih agar kemah ini berdiri? Ia ingin cepat-cepat menarik selimut dan terlelap saja sampai pagi nanti.

"…dan sejak itu aku dikeluarkan dari panti asuhan, lalu aku terbawa kapal tongkang dan kemudian sampai di hutan dan bertemu dengan mentorku…" ya ya, terus saja mengoceh. Toh ia hanya bisa menyindir dari hati saja. "…terus ketika aku menemukannya, ia sudah nampak setengah mati. Luka bakar di punggungnya, dan semua luka-luka aneh lainnya… Brr! Mengingatnya saja aku sudah merinding sendiri."

"Makanya jangan diceritakan. Kau ini idiot juga ya?" mendesah berat, dan akhirnya kemahnya ini terpasang juga. Lovino menyeka keningnya, dan kemudian segera memasuki dalam tenda yang rupa-rupanya ketika dimasuki berbentuk seperti satu ruangan besar dengan dua ranjang, satu meja makan, dan juga set dapur! Bersukaria hatinya, karena pasta yang ia bawa dari awal perjalanannya bisa ia nikmati juga. "_Bene_, ini lebih nyaman dari yang kuduga. Rupanya albino brengsek itu baik juga pada kita." Bergumam sesaat, kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya pecial tempat tidur. Maksudnya hendak tidur secepatnya supaya ia tak harus mendengar cuap-cuap kosong sang aviator ber-_iris Belgian Chocolate_ itu.

"Tapi aku harus menceritakannya! Dan―WOW!" anak itu segera melompat ke atas ranjang yang berada di pojokan ruangan. "Kemahnya hebat sekali~" menghiraukan lagi suara itu dan Lovino beranjak keluar. Hendak berjaga sesaat di depan kemah dan menebarkan garam. Tak lupa juga ia menggunakan satu-satunya sihir yang ia bisa, sihir ilusi api. Maksudnya supaya tak ada makhluk buas mendekati mereka. Setelah selesai, ia pun menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Benar, ia ingat pasti bahwa ia pernah kemari, tetapi untuk perkara apa ia kemari, anehnya ia tak bisa ingat. Sebenarnya kalau anak itu tak menceritakan pada Lovino tentang pengasuhnya yang berambut merah itu, mungkin ia tak akan merasa seaneh ini.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, buat apa ia memikirkannya? Yah, mungkin ia butuh tidur. Mungkin saja ia hanya sedikit grogi karena takut anak ini tak selamat… Bu-bukan berarti ia suka pada anak itu, ya!

Yah, sudahlah. Pikirnya membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kemah dan tak lama terlelap pada salah satu ranjang yang kosong.

* * *

_Kau tertawa bahagia sembari tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Dengan memakai pakaian wisudamu yang berwarna putih kesilveran, kau berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencapai rumah. Di rumahmu kau positif bahwa kakek dan adikmu pasti sudah menanti kepulanganmu. Jelas saja, hari ini adalah hari dimana kau dinobatkan sebagai pasukan _Alter_ yang resmi dan bisa mulai bertugas dan secepat mungkin menjadi seperti kakekmu, sang Jenderal diantara para _Alters_._

_"Hei, pak tua! Feli! Aku lu_―"

_Namun kata-kata itu tak pernah selesai ketika pasangan hazel-mu menatap pada darah biru khas Alter yang mengalir dari tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Tubuh milik kakekmu, dan kini adikmu dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang lebam-lebam, bergetar dan kehabisan seluruh tenaganya, kakinya berusaha sekuatnya untuk menahannya berdiri. Panah-panah dari apa yang kau kenal milik adikmu tertancap dimana-mana, dan adikmu telah bersiap untuk menembakkan panah lain lagi dari busurnya, mengarahkan pada sesosok berambut merah yang melayang dekat dengan langit-langit rumah kalian._

_"Tu-turun kemari! Jangan k-kira a-aku takut pa-padamu, Ve!"_

_Padahal kentara sekali adikmu bergetar ketakutan seperti itu. Sesaat jiwamu melayang entah kemana, tak tahu apa yang baiknya harus kau lakukan. Kesadarannya kembali lagi ketika sosok berambut merah yang mengenakan topeng velvet untuk pesta kostum itu mencengkeram lehermu, memakukan seluruh tubuhmu pada dinding rumah yang mulai retak karena terbentur punggungmu._

_Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah panah telah tertancap tepat satu inci di sebelah telingamu. _

_"Lepaskan _fratello_! Tak cukupkah kau membunuh lagi?" teriak adikmu, yang kemudian membuat sang rambut merah tertawa sadis._

_"Setelah semua yang kalian lihat dan kulepaskan kalian hidup-hidup?" ia mendengus, lalu pasangan _iris toxic green_ itu menatap tajam padamu, dan tangan-tangannya semakin kencang mencekik lehermu. "Jangan harap."_

_Suara itu… Mustahil._

_"Sekali lagi, James Kirkland, lepaskan _fratello_, Ve!" air mata itu berlinang dari pasangan _iris light brown_ milik adikmu. "Jangan kira kami tak tahu bagaimana cara membunuh sesama _Alters_!"_

_Tidak mungkin. Orang itu seharusnya sudah mati… Maaf, bukan mati, tetapi seharusnya tidak mungkin kembali ke atas bumi lagi. Adiknya sedang dalam bahaya yang keterlaluan parahnya kalau begitu!_

_Dengan cepat kau segera menghajar mundur lelaki itu, entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, yang pasti di pikirmu hanya terpatri untuk mendapatkan kekuatan fisik yang mampu mendorong mundur lelaki itu. Pikirmu berkata bahwa kau sudah berlatih selama hampir 5 tahun bersama dengan salah satu ksatria terhebat yang pernah kau temui, dan hari ini adalah hari pembuktian dirimu akan semua yang sudah ia dapatkan, setidaknya dengan melindungi dirinya agar ia tak mati._

_"Kau bukan James, dan selamanya tak akan menjadi dia!"_

_Kau tahu bahwa lelaki itulah yang selama ini kau tunggu-tunggu. Latihanmu bersama mentormu selama lima tahun dan ditambah dengan empat tahun lagi di akademi, seharusnya setidaknya tusukan yang kau lancarkan dari berbagai arah, lemparan-lemparan pisau yang selalu kau sembunyikan lima buah di balik jubahmu. Dengan lincah, lelaki itu terus menghalau berbagai serangannya. Sepersekian detik kau merasa, apakah semua latihan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini sia-sia belaka?_

_Tidak, tidak sia-sia. Kau hanya ragu untuk membunuh._

_Dan kali ini harus kau bunuh orang itu. Utang nyawa dibayar nyawa._

_Dengan begitu konsentrasi kau kembali melemparkan segala pisau-pisau yang segera kau tarik kembali ke tanganmu menggunakan sihir yang telah kau pelajari. Memusatkan segala serangan yang ada hingga akhirnya seringaimu muncul juga ketika salah satu pisau yang kau lemparkan itu mengenai lengannya. Kau saksikan lelaki pembunuh bertampang seperti James itu mendecak kesal, kemudian segera berlari pergi menghilang dalam gumpalan asap, entah kemana._

_"Jika itu bukan James… Lalu itu siapa, Ve…?"_

_"Seorang yang lebih berbahaya dari si idiot itu. Si Pencuri Identitas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."_

* * *

Kadang ia bertanya, memang untuk apa para _Alters_ harus susah-susah berumur panjang demi menjaga makhluk dengan usia sebiji kapri? Semakin ia tumbuh, ia tak mengerti. Dan semakin ia berjalan mengarungi jalan yang dipenuhi semak dan daun yang berguguran, semakin ia tak tahu apa jawabnya. Pertanyaannya mudah, tetapi demikian ambigu jawabannya sampai sesama kaumnya pun tidak mengerti apa yang harus mereka jawab.

Mata _hazel_-nya liar mencari-cari arah di antara rimbunan pohon-pohon baobab yang menjulang tinggi. Sesaat kemudian ingat bahwa sedari tadi ia hanya membawa-bawa _flight jacket_ beserta _goggle_-nya pada tangan-tangannya yang boleh dikata mungil nan kekar. Sadar akan kebodohannya, segera ia pakaikan kedua benda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Pula, angin yang―anehnya―menyeruak hutan ini bisa dikata kencang, maka demi menjaga matanya, tak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak memakai goggle yang biasanya ia pakai ketika naik pesawat.

Ini sudah pagi, tetapi karena rimbunnya hutan ini, matahari sulit menembus hingga permukaan tanahnya. Yah, bagusnya ia tak perlu berkeluh soal panas, tetapi masalah tempat yang akan ia kunjungi, katakanlah masalah karena jalan menuju tempat itu sudah sulit dicari. Tak hanya sulit, sekali-kali ia pun ragu, benarkah ia mau pergi? Kalau pun mau, untuk apa? Tahu bahwa Raka adalah anak asuhan si keparat berambut merah itu bukan alasan yang jelas untuk mengunjungi makam pembunuh kakek dan hidupnya.

_Srek._

Bunyi itu, bunyi dedaunan mati yang bergesek sekilas. Sesuatu bergerak, mungkin binatang hutan, atau mungkin manusia. Entahlah, ia berusaha untuk tak memedulikannya. Sebentar lagi pagi akan cerah, dan sebaiknya ia bergerak cepat. Ia harus bergegas kalau ia tak mau anak itu mencari lalu mengikutinya.

Burung-burung dalam berbagai spesies berterbangan menuju satu arah, menuju barat daya-nya. Pada benua _Clubs_, burung-burung liarnya memiliki kebiasaan untuk berkoloni pada satu tempat yang lapang, namun masih banyak daun dan cabang untuk bertengger. Di tempat itulah biasanya mereka membangun sarangnya dan kemudian kala musim kawin mereka pun, dari tempat itulah mereka akan bermigrasi. Melihat kelakuan sekoloni burung tersebut, Lovino memastikan ke sekeliling batang-batang baobab yang tebal, mencari sesuatu.

_'Kalau perkiraanku benar, sepertinya ada di sekitar sini...'_

Pikirnya melayang, matanya menatap liar mencari simbol emblemnya yang tergambar dari kapur merah yang ia ingat pernah gambar di sekitar sini dulu kala. 'Ketemu.' seru pikirannya ketika ia menjumpai tanda yang sudah sedikit memudar tersebut. Maklumlah, sudah hampir 20 tahun ia tak berjumpa kemari, tak heran jika tanda itu memudar oleh alam. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berlari secepat yang ia mampu menuju pada satu tempat yang cukup lapang, dimana sebagai ganti rumput-rumput liar yang menghiasi jalannya semenjak tadi, ia tiba pada hamparan tanah yang ditumbuhi berbagai bunga dandellion.

Indah.

Satu kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan tempat yang dihujani sinar matahari pagi yang sejuk. Satu-satunya tempat di mana para burung membangun sarangnya dan bersiulan ria, seolah menyanyikan lagu selamat pagi baginya. Tak sadar bahwa ia sudah tersenyum, dan kemudian ia menghampiri satu batu kali besar yang dibentuk nisan, bertuliskan tulisan dari Bahasa Yang Tak Pernah Ada.

"James Kirkland, kakak dari Arthur Kirkland, sang Ketua dari _Alters_ ke-184." ia berkata di depan batu nisan itu. "Kulihat kau begitu dicintai oleh makhluk dan peri hutan ini, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jelas saja tak akan ada jawaban yang terucap. Bukankah yang diajaknya beradu cakap telah menyatu dengan tanah? Paling yang akan menjawabnya hanyalaq burung-burung yang masih bersenandung lagu yang bahkan tak pernah bosan ia dengar setelah ratusan tahun, dan baginya cukup untuk saat ini saja. Ya, saat ini, jika hanya siulan burung itulah yang ia dengar, dan ia tak akan meminta lebih lagi.

Ia mengucapkan sepatah mantera bisu yang dulu pernah ia pelajari. Sebuah mantera yang membuat hutan itu menurunkan hujan bunga. Dari krisan, mawar, melati, anggrek, kamboja, dan berbagai macam bunga lainnya. Begitu indah, begitu harum, dan demikian murni. Tersembunyi semuanya di belakang senyuman yang lembut dan nampak begitu tenang. Ia menutup matanya. Begitu tenangnya, andaikan semuanya selalu seperti ini…

Tetapi di balik senyum itu terasa pedih. Pedih yang demikian dalam.

Sesungguhnya pedih baginya ketika tangan-tangan mungilnya melayangkan tusukan itu. Merasa tangan-tangan kotornya itu telah berlaku dusta ketika ia mendata bahwa James Kirkland telah mati. Merasa sedih karena segala elu-eluan baginya karena telah membunuh kriminal yang dicari-cari dan paling diburu itu terasa lebih jauh dari kehampaan. Dalam hatinya, pikirnya, dan jiwanya, Kirkland sulung itu tak pernah ia pandang kriminal, sekali pun tangan orang itu telah semuanya sangka mencabut nyawa sang kakeknya tercinta.

Tapi apa pula yang mau ia perbuat? Bahkan jika ia ingin memutar balik keadaan itu, ia hanya akan menjadi Lovino Vargas yang Tak Berguna. Ia tak akan menjadi apa-apa dan orang itu akan tetap membunuh. Mungkin dunia akan menjadi lebih baik, mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin si Alis Ulat Bulu itu tak akan pernah menjadi ketua, atau mungkin para petinggi _Alters_ lainnya akan mati dibunuh si maniak bernama Antonio dan keseimbangan dunia kembali menjadi tidak stabil. Sekali lagi, siapa yang tahu?

Sang _navigator_ mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tersadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama melamun akan masa lalu. Ia menyinggungkan senyuman

Yah, tetapi semua sudah berlalu.

Dan yang ia bisa sekarang hanyalah terus berjalan maju, tanpa menoleh lagi.

"_Vyre dei loa als jeyda_―Semoga kau diterima di sisiNya."

* * *

_Kala pertama ia berjumpa dengan sang _redhead_ bukanlah ketika Arthur mengajaknya bermain ke rumahnya. Kala pertama itu tidaklah terlalu mengenakkan baginya, namun bukan berarti tak ada kesan sama sekali. Bagaimana tak berkesan jika kala pertama itu adalah ketika sang rambut merah menculiknya?_

_Takut. Tentu ia takut._

_Siapa pula yang tak takut bertatap mata dengan hijau _toxic_ yang begitu tajam, yang seolah dapat membunuh hanya dengan melihatnya saja? Bahkan sebagai orang dewasa saja, sosok itu demikian menakutkan. Apalagi bagi anak kecil? Jelas dan maklum saja bila ia takut bukan kepalang. Tak ada yang tidak takut―sekali pun itu sang Ketua _Alters_ sendiri―kepada _Alter_ satu-satunya yang tahu bagaimana cara membunuh sesamanya._

_Sang Pembinasa, Sang Pelenyap, Dewa Kematian. Begitu banyak alias yang ditujukan pada sosok pelit ekspresi pecandu rokok itu. Demikian banyak istilah, namun tak ada yang tahu nama aslinya selain dari Lovino sendiri._

_Satu-satunya yang pernah selamat ketika dibawa pergi Sang Pembinasa itu tahu, bahwa di balik segala alias itu tersembunyi nama James Kirkland. Dan sekali pun nama orang itu mengemban nama keluarga dari Arthur, kawannya itu, rupa-rupanya sang adik kandungnya itu juga tak tahu bahwa ia punya kakak, yang ironisnya, adalah kriminal paling dicari untuk 12 tahun belakangan._

_Mengapa ia di culik pun, ia juga tak tahu. Ia sudah dengar rumor tentang sang kriminal bahwa sekali di bawa olehnya, tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk hidup. Ya, ya. Ia pun sudah pasrah saja ketika ia dibawa, walau ia menyesal juga karena 11 tahun ia hidup, kerjanya hanya memaksa sang kakek untuk memasakkan pasta dalam jumlah yang tak masuk akal untuk dirinya. Yah, sesal tetaplah sesal. Sekarang yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia sudah dapat melihat pintu surga―kalau tempat itu benar-benar ada._

_Tetapi pada akhirnya pintu surga tak terbuka baginya saat itu. Sungguh tak ia sangka bahwa orang itu begitu baik padanya. Ia di bawa ke sebuah pulau melayang yang dimana hanya sebuah mansion besar yang mengisi satu-satunya pulau tak bernama di Ujung Dari Ujung Langit. Membawa dirinya ke tempat itu tanpa ia harus menutup mata, dengan mengendarai sebuah kendaraan yang tak pernah liat. Sebuah kendaraan beroda dua, yang di mana kedua rodanya menyemburkan semacam lidah api untuk membuat kendaraan itu melayang dan bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi. Indah, sekaligus menegangkan._

_"Sampai."_

_Mansion itu besar. Terlalu besar untuk seorang James, tetapi pada nyatanya ia tak menjumpai seorang pun selain ia dan sang pemilik mansion sendiri. Belakangan pun ia baru tahu bahwa sebagai ganti dari _Alters_ tingkat rendah atau jiwa manusia yang biasanya disewakan untuk membersihkan rumah para _Alters_ yang berstatus Petinggi atau setidaknya memiliki uang, James mempekerjakan para boneka terlantar berbentuk manusia yang diberi sihir olehnya. Ia tak sangka, mansion besar dan penuh dengan jam antik bernuansa _Victorian Age_ itu benar-benar unik, bahkan bagi dirinya yang merupakan anak dan cucu dari Jenderal Alters saja, merasa bahwa rumahnya yang bergaya _Renaissance_ seperti kuil Athena tidak ada apa-apanya._

_Lovino menatap kagum, sementara masih mabuk dalam kagumnya, badannya yang kala itu hanya setinggi perut sang buronan dibopongnya. Sontak, ia pun terkejut. Ia meronta dan menendang, tetapi apa yang ia lakukan nampaknya sama sekali tidak membuat lelaki itu kesakitan. Ia terus membopong hingga akhirnya ia di turunkan ketika mereka tiba pada satu ruangan berbentuk kubah dengan peta galaksi mereka, Andromeda, dan gambaran luar angkasa lainnya. Asumsi pertamanya adalah ia tengah berada pada sebuah teater-sekaligus-planetarium, ketika ia menarik kursi ke depannya setelah meletakkan dirinya di atas meja cendana tersebut._

_"Kau pasti mengira aku akan membunuhmu, ya." ia berkata demikian sembari mulai menyulut rokoknya. Suatu hal yang tabu bagi para _Alters_ untuk menghisap rokok, tetapi sepertinya ia tak peduli akan hal itu. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku membawamu kemari bukan karena hal konyol seperti itu. Malahan aku berusaha untuk menolongmu."_

_Ia diajari begitu banyak hal, tanpa ada kata hujatan dilontarkan kepadanya, sekali pun ia melontarkannya hingga banyak sekali. Dan sungguh, itu semua begitu mengganggunya. Dari siapakah lelaki itu melindungi dirinya? Orang macam apakah gerangan? Bahkan permintaannya untuk tahu siapa atau bagaimana orang yang mengincarnya ini pun tak pernah memberitahunya apa pun. _

_Ia tidak berkata akan membunuhnya, bahkan berusaha untuk melindunginya. Tetapi ia kesal, karena ia tak pernah diberitahu dari apakah ia dilindungi? Dari apakah ia akan belajar mempertahankan dirinya? Satu per satu pertanyaan itu terlempar bersama dengan umpatan, dan tak sekali pun ia mendapatkan pernyataan yang ia inginkan._

_"Jangan bertanya dulu seberapa kuat musuhmu kalau kau belum tahu apakah kau mampu menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri."_

_Itu, itu, dan itu lagi saja yang ia dengar. Betapa tak puasnya ia, seolah Lovino Vargas, cucu dari Jenderal Romulus yang paling disegani adalah eksistensi yang lemah, lebih lemah dari tentara penjaga gerbang! "Idiot. Aku tahu aku kuat. Berani sekali kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku!" dan demikian kesalnya ia karena tak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Demi Tuhan yang tak pernah ia percaya, ia adalah keturunan Vargas yang terhormat! Sekali lagi, ia adalah cucu dari Romulus Yang Agung, anak dari Byzantia Yang Terbijak! Memang dikira siapa orang ini, memerintahnya dengan seenak jidat―_

_―dan melayangkan kepalan tepat di wajahnya._

_Kontan saja anak muda itu hendak berteriak marah, sayang saja tidak bisa, karena sang "penculik" sudah mengangkat anak yang meronta-ronta lagi, kemudian dua mata hijau itu nampak mengeksaminasi kilau hazel yang kini merasa terintimidasi. Betapa dalamnya kedua iris kaktus itu terasa menusuknya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah dilempar kembali ke lantai yang menggelincir bersamaan dengan puntung rokok yang telah ia buang dan segaris senyum sadis tersulam begitu kentara di wajahnya._

_"Kalau kau memang sekuat perkataanmu, ayo." dan selanjutnya, apa yang nampaknya seperti sebuah pedang, jatuh menancap tepat dua inci di samping kepalanya yang masih terkulai pada lantai. Membuatnya merasa bahwa nyawanya berhenti sepersekian detik. "Kau pasti bisa mengalahkanku, kan?" kata-kata menantang itu seolah juga merupakan mantera yang membuat sang penculik mengeluarkan pedang dan mengacungkan mata pedangnya ke arahnya. Kesal, Lovino segera mengangkat pedang yang menancap di sampingnya tadi, menepis mata pisau yang tadinya hanya sepersekian jaraknya saja._

_"Seperti aku akan kalah dengan seorang idiot macam ka―"_

_Dan sebelum kata-kata itu sempat terucap, ia telah berhadap muka dengan sang penyerang. Menyerangnya hanya dengan gagang pedang pada punggung, bahu, lengan dan kaki tanpa terasa sakit, namun ia merasa begitu mati rasa di seluruh tempat yang kira-kira di hajar olehnya tadi. Ia kaku tak bisa bergerak. Mau terkapar pun tak bisa, tetapi hendak bertahan berdiri pun juga tak kuat. Melihatnya, James hanya diam saja sembari menggumam nada-nada buta yang tidak ia tahu darimana asalnya._

_"Sombongnya." dan segaris senyum tipis nampak menyinggung di ujung bibirnya. "Bahkan hingga tak peduli untuk bertanya; "Cermin, oh cermin, siapakah yang tercantik diantara semuanya?" karena ia merasa bahwa ialah yang paling sempurna!" lalu menepuk di empat tempat yang ia hajar tadi, membuat anak itu akhirnya rebah ke tanah jua._

_Begitu membakar rasa di paru-parunya, mengambil nafas yang rasanya semenjak tadi tak sampai ke paru-parunya. "Yang tadi... Apa?"_

_"Itu potongan puisi, judulnya 'Thesis' buatan teman manusiaku." santai, ia menjawab. Ia pun membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil dan sepersekian detik kemudian, pedang yang sedari tadi ia pegang pun menghilang. Berubah menjadi serbuk hitam yang sekilas terka di mata Lovino, merupakan serbuk magnet hitam. "Indah bukan?"_

_"Bukan itu, bodoh... Maksudku teknik yang tadi..." dengan susah payah, ia bangkit untuk berdiri lagi. Mengapa orang ini begitu aneh? Ia tak tahu mengapa ia di tempat ini pada awal mulanya, tetapi sebaiknya ia tak terbunuh berhadapan dengan lelaki ini. "Dari mana kau pelajari..." namun rupanya kedua kaki itu tak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Terlalu bergetar, dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanya kembali rebah di lantai yang dingin tersebut, lalu menutup matanya._

_"...teknik dasar milik kakekmu sendiri? Tentu saja dari orangnya lang― Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau kau belum belajar apa pun dari kakekmu?" Kembali tawa itu bergema, sembari mengangkat dalam gendongannya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan membawa anak kecil yang kini telah jatuh dalam tidurnya untuk beristirahat. "Yah, aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Kau memang masih butuh banyak belajar, Lovino."_

* * *

Lovino berjalan dengan tenang. Sinar matahari semakin terasa menyengat dan kali ini ia dapat benar-benar merasakan hangat pagi dengan sungguh. Ia melirik kepada jamnya yang bersepuh emas tersebut. _Sudah jam 7_, pikirnya. Kalau ia bergerak sekarang, mungkin senja nanti ia sudah bisa tiba di pelabuhan dan mulai mengarungi laut―trek terpanjang mereka―untuk sampai ke stasiun kereta di tengah laut.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia terlalu lama di tempat tadi? Seharusnya kalau ia tak berlama-lama merenung tak jelas tentang si mentor dodol itu ia tak harus terburu-buru berlari seperti sekarang! Belum lagi kalau Raka sudah bangun, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan ditertawakan oleh makhluk yang―

―ternyata masih tidur pulas dengan air liur kemana-mana.

Serius? Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berpikir. Ia kira karena seorang Raka Pratama Mandala adalah seorang pembalap professional, ia seharusnya bisa bangun lebih pagi, lebih khawatir akan hal-hal yang lebih trivial seperti "Matilah, bagaimana kalau kita terkejar pembalap lain?!" atau "Bagaimana ini?! Makanan kita habis!" dan bukannya bersantai-santai tanpa makna disini… maksudnya, hei! Ini baru hari kedua! Mana boleh menikmati hidup sesuka hati sementara pertandingan saja belum selesai lebih dari seperdelapannya!

Tetapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Sebenarnya ini belum begitu pagi, dan setelah perjalanan kemarin mereka benar-benar melalui trek yang ekstrim namun efektif karena bisa mencapai tujuan hampir lima belas mil di depan pembalap kedua, ada patutnya juga jika pembalap ini beristirahat lebih lama. Tak ia sangka, Raka bisa sebegitu mengenalnya hutan ini, hingga ke seluk-beluknya. Seharusnya orang ini bahkan tak perlu sebuah peran bernama _navigator _untuk mendampinginya…

Lovino menyeka poni sang pembalap yang sedikit tak karuan, membiarkan wajah polos yang dibalut kulit sawo matang itu tertidur dengan lelap, seperti tak ada keinginan untuk terbangun dalam waktu dekat. Ia menyinggungkan senyum. Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat seseorang tertidur sedemikian tenang? Feliciano pun tak pernah terlihat tertidur tenang semenjak **_waktu itu_**. Ia benar-benar merasa tenang, hanya melihat wajah tidur anak yang sebenarnya terpaut jauh dalam ukuran umur.

Lama-lama memandangi lelaki muda itu, Lovino merasa sesak yang mendalam di hatinya. Mengapa takdir hidupnya demikian kejam? Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, tetapi satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan di kala itu hanyalah menyeka air matanya yang mulai berurai, dan merangkai kata-kata maaf tanpa makna.

"…maaf. Maafkan aku…"

.

_"Lovi."_

_Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Arthur, ia mendecak pelan. Sudah berapa kali ia berkata pada si ketua baru itu untuk jangan memanggilnya Lovi? Itu terdengar 'cewek' sekali dan ia benci itu. "Apa." ketus, ia menjawab sang ketua. Ia bermaksud menambah embel-embel kutukan lain di belakangnya, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan karena melihat tajamnya tatapan mata itu kepadanya. Yah, memang Arthur itu selalu serius, tetapi tidak seserius ini..._

_"Soal 25 tahun yang lalu..."_

_Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin besar yang memang berada di ruang ganti besar tersebut. "Kakakmu sudah mati. Pembunuhnya lepas entah kemana di bumi. Kenapa kau bahas ini sekarang?" kemudian membasuh wajahnya yang masih tetap seperti anak berumur 18 tahun saja. Alters memang sungguh diberkati dengan keawetan muda yang benar-benar mengagumkan. "Permasalahannya sendiri dibekukan sejak saat itu. Toh orang itu sudah tak muncul lagi sekarang kan? Buat apa kau bersusah-payah mengangkat masalah basi…"_

_Sungguh, ia tak mengerti mengapa Arthur mau mengangkat kasus itu lagi. Tak cukupkah orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat dirinya pedih karena kejadian itu? Atau, apakah Arthur sedemikian bencinya pada sang kakak hingga rasa-rasanya mengangkat kembali kasus ini menjadi tak masalah? Mungkin tak masalah bagi Arthur, tetapi bagi Lovino, ini adalah masalah. Setelah 25 tahun hidup dengan damai dan orang ini tega mengangkat dukanya yang terdalam…_

_"Jangan berkata dengan intonasi seperti itu, _git._ Aku juga tak akan mengangkat kasus ini kalau bukan karena Ludwig ditemukan mati pagi ini."_

_Ludwig? Ludwig yang itu?_

_Apa ia tak salah dengar… Ludwig, kekasih adiknya yang badannya seperti diasupi steroid lima kali sehari, sepaket dengan otak cerdas dan merupakan Letnan Jenderal yang dalam beberapa langkah lagi akan menjadi salah satu dari Jenderal elit _Alters_? Lelaki seperti dia saja terbunuh?_

_"Pembunuhnya…"_

_"Ya, orang itu. Orang itu datang lagi."_

_Sang Pencuri Identitas, pembunuh kakeknya, ibu dari Arthur Kirkland sendiri serta beberapa korban yang terlibat dalam suatu jajaran tertinggi _Alters_._

_Sang Pencuri Identitas sendiri sesungguhnya adalah seorang _Alter. _Seorang yang membelot dari kawanannya dan disangka merupakan seorang yang radikal. Melihat dari beberapa cara pembunuhannya belakangan ini, yang dimana sebenarnya tak mungkin membunuh sesama _Alters, _tim penyelidik dapat menyimpulkan kalau orang ini adalah seorang yang ahli dalam penggunaan sihir dan teknik persenjataannya bisa dibilang setingkat dengan para Jenderal. Tak ada yang tahu siapa orang ini, secara identitas dan bukti-bukti kehidupan orang ini sebelumnya telah dihapus secara total._

_Sekarang mereka seolah mencari sebuah bayangan. Bayangan Teror._

_"Kau meminta orang gagal sepertiku untuk menangkap orang itu? Kau sudah lupa apa kalau 25 tahun yang lalu…"_

_"Itu bukan salahmu, Lovino Vargas. Anggap saja itu kecelakaan, dan kalau selama ini aku menganggap kau pembunuh James, aku tak akan segan untuk balas membunuhmu." Arthur berkata, kemudian merogoh salah satu dari kantong di jubah hitam dengan bordiran emasnya tersebut. "Dan masalahnya sekarang tak hanya para _Alters _yang bisa menjadi korban orang gila ini. Aku takut kalau-kalau manusia bisa ikut menjadi korbannya, dan dari hubungan analisa yang sudah kubuat, anak ini… bisa menjadi yang pertama."_

_Arthur menyerahakan sebuah kotak. Tak terlalu besar, tetapi tak terlalu kecil juga. Sebuah kubus seukuran telapak tangan Lovino dan juga beberapa lembar arsip untuk dipelajari oleh Lovino, dan pada dasarnya ia tak ragu untuk menangkap orang ini, hanya saja satu dari beberapa keputusan Arthur sebagai ketua baru sedikit membuatnya ragu, terutama pada satu masalah ini; "Lalu untuk apa kau meminta semua personil dari semua divisi untuk melepaskan rahasia para manusia dan mengembalikannya?"_

_"Bagaimana pun langkah yang akan terjadi, semuanya akan berhubungan dengan pengosongan gudang juga. Permasalahannya kalau dilepaskan secara paksa oleh orang gila semacam dia dan semua rahasia itu berterbangan tak jelas kemana-mana, itu masalah besar. Perang dunia bisa terjadi di antara manusia dan kita tak mau itu, kan? Kalau kita bisa menyelesaikan masing-masing dari masalah manusia dengan perlahan dan mulus, kurasa perang tak akan terjadi. Lagipula personil kita banyak, dan aku sudah sangat yakin dengan taktikku ini." Arthur menjelaskan. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sebelum akhirnya lanjut berbicara lagi. "Dan dia sepertinya akan membunuh anak manusia yang satu ini karena ada hubungannya dengan James. Tapi karena dia ada hubungannya dengan James, terutama karena faktor ia adalah anak pungut dan dirawat dengan sangat baik olehnya, kurasa akibatnya akan fatal kalau anak ini hidup. Kau tidak lupa dengan anak ini, kan?"_

_"Anak ini… Bagaimana aku bisa lupa padanya?"_

.

Lovino menyeka ujung matanya yang telah berlinang air mata. Mencegah butiran-butiran itu turun lebih banyak dan membasahi pipi lelaki yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Kejam sekali, pikirnya bertutur. Mungkin inilah yang mereka katakan bahwa tak seorang pun dapat lepas dari takdirnya.

Ia meremas erat pada emblem yang ia kalungkan sembari beranjak berdiri. Merogoh-rogoh pada tasnya dan menemukan kubus pemberian Arthur. Kubus yang berisi tentang masa lalu anak ini yang telah ia curi, dan juga satu-satunya hal yang mungkin dapat menjelaskan rahasia milik Sang Pencuri Identitas tersebut. Ia yakin, si brutal itu tak akan berusaha mencari-cari Raka selama ini, atau pun bagi James yang sudah susah payah menggambarkan mantera perlindungan bagi Raka. Tetapi apa perihal itu, ia tak tahu. Bolehkah ia buka kotak ini? Kalau ia buka, Raka akan segera tahu siapa dirinya sementara pertandingan baru berjalan dua hari. Siapa tahu anak ini bisa kenapa-kenapa? Gawat kalau anak manusia yang mati-matian dilindungi klan Kirkland setelah kematian James ini dilukai barang setitik saja.

Menggeleng. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya membuka segalanya. Biarlah ia ikuti dulu permainan ini sampai semuanya selesai, baru ia lepaskan semua rahasia milik orang ini dan ia bisa pergi melanjutkan pencarian si Pembelot Gila, Pencuri Identitas yang sudah mulai gencar membunuh beberapa _Alters_ lagi. Ia menyimpan kembali semua peralatan yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan, termasuk kubus berharga itu dan membenarkan posisi emblem yang ia kalungkan. Mendesah berat sebelum akhirnya menendang manusia ini dengan sedikit keras.

"Duh, Lovi! Sakit sekali!" Raka langsung terbelak bangun. Mengusap-usap punggungnya yang terkena imbas paling banyak. "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa, ya, idiot? Sekarang sudah jam 7 dan lawan-lawan kita sudah jalan semenjak tadi pastinya!" Lovino mendengus kasar. Terlihat jelas sekali pada raut mukanya kalau Alter satu ini benar-benar meledak marah. Sungguh kontras dengan perlakuannya barusan yang menyeka air matanya. "Sedangkan kau masih berleha-leha saja tidur di sini. Kita bisa tertinggal jauh!"

Raka melirik pada jam tangan LED-nya, yang sekaligus menentukan letak para peserta. Satu perangkat khusus yang kebetulan ia dapatkan dan berhasil ia modifikasi sebagai pemancar. "Kau tak perlu sebegitunya. Kita hanya tersusul oleh tiga puluh peserta..."

"HANYA tiga puluh?! Bagaimana kau bisa menyusul tiga puluh orang ini dalam waktu singkat!" daripada disebut sebagai pertanyaan, mungkin lebih tepat dikata teriakan. "Kau benar-benar terlalu meremehkan acara ini! Kalau kau kalah jangan kira aku tak akan rugi. Aku akan rugi besar. Besar sekali."

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau bersamaku, tak akan ada apa-apa." Raka terkekeh. Tangan-tangannya yang nampak kecil namun kekar tersebut tengah mengikat bagian belakang rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang. "Hutan ini adalah tempat di mana aku dibesarkan. Tempat di mana aku mengawali karirku sebagai navigator dan pembalap. Aku sudah terlalu mengenal hutan ini, percayalah padaku."

"Terserahlah." Lovino mendecak kesal. Sesungguhnya kalau ia berlama-lama di sini, siapa tahu si pembunuh itu akan cepat mencarinya? Alasannya ia berada di sini, kan, supaya anak ini selamat dan berada dalam jangkauannya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih butuh navigator sepertiku?"

"Entah, mungkin karena aku merasa kesepian saja." senyum lembut itu tersulam. "Lagipula aku tak ahli dengan area laut. Kupikir kau jauh lebih baik jika kita berbicara tentang laut." Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil tas ransel yang ternyata sudah ia bereskan sebelumnya. "Kita hanya perlu membereskan tenda ini saja, dan kita bisa jalan sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau begitu sejak tadi, aku akan merasa lebih bahagia lagi."

* * *

_Hari menjadi minggu, yang menjadi bulan dan akhirnya tahun berlalu. Hal yang sama tentang berduel dan menggunakan sihir, serta mempelajari segala macam yang diperlukan terus-menerus dilakukan tanpa mempedulikan bahwa praktik sihir yang hanya mampu dikuasai beberapa garis keturunan ini sebenarnya merupakan pelanggaran dan aksi terlarang. Penggunaannya sebatas pilihan terakhir ketika posisi terdesak atau hanya sebagai budidaya ilmu yang mulai ditinggalkan ini._

_Keluarga Vargas tak pernah terkenal akan sihirnya. Mereka selalu terkenal karena merekalah "_Royale Famiglia_", begitulah mereka memanggil klan mereka yang terkenal dengan hakim-hakimnya yang bijak dan/atau para panglima serta jenderal yang karismatik dan taktis. Mereka tak pernah menyentuh sihir, mereka hanya berserah pada fisik mereka dan kemampuan yang memang berguna sebagai pengawas keamanan di antara Alters. Semata-mata Alters mungkin sebuah makhluk fantasi dengan pekerjaan aneh, namun dalam praktiknya, mereka juga mengaplikasikan tatanan hidup masyarakat manusia agar mereka dapat bekerja dengan efektif. Selalu ada komandan yang dapat berkoneksi langsung dengan Ketua, dan hampir dari semua komandan _Alters_ yang ada saat kini adalah mereka dari klan Vargas._

_Salah satu kawan sekaligus _rival_ terutama dari Vargas hanyalah Kirkland. Klan dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil dari Vargas, namun terdiri dari individu-individu yang memiliki keahlian dalam kepemimpinan dan loyalitas. Sistem manajemen mereka selalu yang pertama sebelum Vargas, sehingga kandidat Ketua―satu pangkat lebih tinggi dari Jenderal―biasanya akan datang dari keluarga Kirkland. Mereka juga salah satu keluarga yang masih membudidayakan teknik sihir, satu faktor yang membuat nama mereka terkenal di antara ratusan juta _Alters_ lainnya._

_"Tidak semua _Alters _dapat terlahir dengan bakat sihir, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa mempelajarinya. Komposisinya sendiri juga tidak rumit, kok."_

_"Ya, ya. Kata seorang pengecut yang sudah membunuh ibunya sendiri." Lovino mendesis. Tebasan demi tebasan dan lemparan pisau dilancarkan kepada lelaki berambut merah membara itu, yang masih dengan santainya membaca buku dengan sampul yang sudah sedikit lusuh sembari menangkis serangan-serangan anak itu. "_

_Lovino sudah mendengar banyak tentang James Kirkland. Ia adalah satu kandidat ketua yang diunggulkan pada era-nya―lupakan usianya yang baru 16 tahun di kala itu―karena gaya kepemimpinannya benar-benar tegas dan konsekuen, ia juga seorang yang cukup peduli dan ramah. Figur sempurna untuk menjadi ketua yang bahkan kata rumornya, ia pernah mengalahkan Romulus Vargas, Jenderal yang paling disegani kala itu, dalam satu kesempatan duel pedang. Kemenangan mutlak yang membuat semua orang percaya bahwa ialah kandidat ketua yang sempurna pun segera menguap begitu saja ketika dua tahun yang lalu dirinya didakwa atas pembunuhan kepada ibunya sendiri, Brita Kirkland. Kisah dan kiprahnya tak terdengar setelah anak muda itu kabur dari tahanan, dan menjadi satu buronan yang paling dicari-cari._

_"Mungkin ini terdengar pengecut, tapi aku benar-benar bukan pembunuh ibuku." Setelah berkata demikian, ia meletakkan bukunya di tanah, dan benar-benar menatap serius ke arah Lovino. "Kita memang tidak terlahir dari sesama _Alters _seperti halnya manusia, tetapi Brita adalah wanita yang menjagaku, membesarkanku, dan yang akan selalu menjadi 'ibuku' dan kuharap kau tak menghina itu."_

_Ia terus berkata demikian sembari melempari Lovino sekumpulan bola-bola sihir yang dapat membakarnya. Kiri, bahkan serangan berbentuk hujan bola sihir dari atas pun dilancarkan tanpa ampun. Semua demi mendorong anak muda itu siap melawan sang pembunuh ibunya, yang ia yakinkan sebentar lagi akan membunuh anak ini. Walau bagaimana pun juga, Lovino Vargas memang tak akan menjadi penerus kakeknya, tetapi ia begitu telaten dibimbing untuk terus mendampingi adiknya, Feliciano si pemanah ulung keluarganya._

_"Uh, maaf kalau begitu." Lama-lama ia kewalahan juga. Susah menghadapi James yang sedang marah, dan ia pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa berani-beraninya mulutnya itu menyulut amarah James. "Dan aku juga sudah seperti idiot bertanya padamu, siapa pembunuhnya?"_

_Namun segalanya tak akan selalu terdengar royal dan mewah bagi Lovino, apalagi James. Mereka telah keluar dari kungkungan alam kekeluargaan yang feodal, menjadi makhluk perantau tanpa status. Segala kata-kata hormat dan sambutan yang dulu diperuntukkan bagi mereka telah sirna. Hanya dencingan pedang dan lingkaran sihir yang mampu didengar setiap harinya, di aula besar bergaya _Victorian Age_ dan berhiaskan mesin-mesin uap antik yang sudah tak terpakai._

_"Kalau kau bisa menjatuhkanku hari ini, akan kukatakan." begitu lincahnya lelaki itu mengelak segala serangan dan lemparan sihirnya. Seolah-olah kumparan sihir itu bisa disamakan seperti bola ping-pong saja. "Karena orang ini benar-benar jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku tak mengharapkan kau setelah 2 tahun ini kau bisa mengalahkanku hari ini."_

_Lovino menyeringai. Sungguhkah ia tak akan bisa mengalahkan mentornya itu hari ini?_

_Ia segera menyerang maju. Menyerang mentornya dalam kecepatan gerak yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak ia sadari. Dengan begitu cepat ia bergerak, dan dengan demikian kesulitannya sang mentor menangkis segala serangan tersebut. Bahkan sihir-sihir yang biasanya dilontarkan James dengan mudah dan mematikan itu tak kuasa menghentikan sosok Lovino Vargas yang kini telah berapi-api menyerang mentornya sampai lelaki yang diserang terjerembab ke tanah._

_"Oke, cukup. Cukup!" tawa. Lelaki itu tertawa. "Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar mencoba menjatuhkanku hari ini." Ia lempar buku yang sedari tadi ia baca ke arah asal, dan kemudian tangan yang tadinya menggenggam buku tersebut mengelus pelan kepalanya. "Bagus, bagus. Itu baru anak didikku."_

_Anak didik?_

_Jadi selama ini, lelaki itu hanya melihatnya sebagai anak didiknya? Tidak lebih?_

_Entah mengapa hal itu membawa suatu kekecewaan yang sedikit mendalam di hatinya. Jika ia hanya dipandang sebatas anak didiknya saja, berarti sampai kapan pun ia tak akan bisa melampaui James? Tidak bisakah? Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah sesungguhnya ia mampu untuk menjatuhkan orang itu secara sungguh, tetapi sekali lagi pertanyaan itu menguap begitu saja entah kemana ketika tangan-tangan besar tersebut mengelus pipinya._

_"Baik, sesuai janjiku, akan kuberitahu siapa yang akan membunuhmu, dan sekaligus pembunuh ibuku." __Ia menginstruksikan Lovino untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setelah sekian lama akan penantian, akhirnya momen pengucapan itu tiba juga. "Namanya adalah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

_Seorang yang selama ini ia dengar hanya melalui rumor. Rumor menakutkan yang berkata bahwa lelaki yang bentuk wajah atau identitas dasar selain namanya sudah menguap seakan di bawa angin. Hidupnya sudah cukup panjang, setidaknya cukup panjang untuk melihat pergantian satu atau dua ketua baru. Motifnya tak diketahui, tetapi ia digolongkan sebagai _Alter_ yang berkhianat, dan sosok _Alter_ pertama yang dapat membunuh sesamanya. Sosok mengerikan yang kabarnya sudah menjadi buronan kelas S yang tak pernah tertangkap, dan telah terbukti membunuh 35 petinggi _Alters _ dari beberapa masa._

_"Dan sekarang orang itu kembali lagi." James melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan ia menutup matanya sesaat sembari mendesah berat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. Kilau _toxic green_ dari kedua _iris-_nya nampak begitu sendu, menyembunyikan sakit yang terlalu mendalam. "Ia mengincar Generasi Ketiga, dengan kata lain, kau."_

_"La-lalu… Apa hubungannya denganku?" Lovino tertawa pelan, terdengar terpatah-patah. Seharusnya lelaki ini tahu bahwa ia hanya sebatas 'bayangan' dari adiknya. Ia tak akan pernah menjadi Ketua, karena adiknya jauh lebih bijaksana dari pada dirinya. Ia lahir dan ditakdirkan hanya untuk melindungi adiknya berada pada singgasana terbesar tersebut, tak lebih dan tak kurang. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku tak akan pernah dipilih sebagai ketua?"_

_"Tetapi kau akan menjadi seorang yang akan diberikan kepercayaan penuh oleh pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi. Entah Jenderal, atau Ketua, semuanya akan selalu berada di dekatmu, meminta informasi darimu." tuturnya. "Dan karena itu, keberadaanmu sama saja seperti gudang informasi; kau akan menjadi incaran terbesar karena di hari nanti kau akan selalu menjadi pion_―_sosok yang selalu mengetahui rahasia-rahasia kotor dari Raja-nya."_

_"Jangan gunakan istilah susah seperti itu. Dasar sok puitis."_

_Akan respon dingin Lovino yang seperti biasanya, ia tertawa renyah. Tawa yang begitu lepas, dan akhirnya mau tak mau membawa Lovino mengangkat sedikit dari ujung bibirnya, dan tak bisa menahan lagi senyumnya. Tetapi ketika __sepasang _iris toxic green_ itu menatapnya lekat-lekat penuh harapan dan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia lihat, mau tak mau Lovino merasa sedikit aneh._

_"Berarti mulai sekarang kau tak membutuhkanku, ya? Kau sudah bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, dan sekarang kau bisa kembali ke tempat kakekmu dan juga adikmu." Mengecup pipi yang kini telah memerah lebih ranum dari tomat tersebut. "Titip salamku juga untuk Arthur dan kakekmu. Hati-hati__,__ ya."_

_Seraya berkata demikian, sebuah helm, _flight jacket, goggle, _dan sebuah kunci besar berukiran antik bersepuh perak diberikan kepadanya. "Pulanglah, keluargamu pasti sudah cemas. Kembali kalau kau sudah besar nanti, biar nanti sudah bisa kucium kau di sini." Lalu menunjuk kepada bibirnya sendiri, yang dimana, mendapatkan sebuah jitakan keras dari Lovino._

_"Se-seenaknya saja kau." ucap Lovino pelan, tak peduli bahwa suaranya sudah terdengar cukup bergetar tak jelas. "Aku tak akan kembali! Lihat saja, siapa coba yang mau kembali untukmu?"_

_"Karena tidak ada, makanya aku mengharapkan dirimulah yang kembali." masih berkata demikian, sembari memakaikan _flight jacket_ yang agak kebesaran di badan kecil Lovino. Seiring dengan sebuah senyuman dan belaian pada rambutnya yang kini panjangnya sudah mencapai bahunya. Sekarang ia terpaksa harus mengikat rambut _auburn-_nya seperti wanita karena di tempat ia 'ditawan' selama ini tidak ada cermin atau pun secercah bantuan dari sang mentor. "Ayolah, aku juga masih seorang remaja kesepian sepertimu…"_

_"Remaja, remaja apanya… Kau sudah bisa segalanya jauh lebih dari orang-orang dewasa sana walau umurmu hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku." Lovino benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa dan tangis yang kini telah mengucur keluar dari sudut matanya. "A-aku tak berpikir akan mengucapkan ini, tapi… Terima kasih. Salam, untuk dunia yang sejahtera dan hidup."_

_"Sama-sama. Salam bagimu juga."_

_Ia menghantarkan Lovino ke sebuah motor yang dulu dipakai oleh lelaki itu untuk membawa sosok Vargas sulung tersebut ke rumah yang berada di Ujung dari Ujung Langit. Tetapi dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja ia berada di tempat ini, betapa ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah banyak bertumbuh. Seingatnya motor besar tersebut dulunya bagaikan sebuah mesin raksasa baginya, dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja, motor ini terasa begitu kecil?_

_Tetapi itu juga membuatnya sadar, bahwa kini ia bisa melihat James yang lebih kecil daripada dulu_―_atau mungkin benar, bahwa ia sudah bertambah besar?_

_Entah._

_Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, melambaikan salam selamat tinggal dan menjauh dari bangunan bergaya _Victorian Age_ dari apa yang bisa ia kata sebagai rumah selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Semuanya cukup berkesan, dan ia percaya bahwa ia sudah belajar cukup banyak. Ini masih awal saja, ia masih harus mencari lebih jauh lagi. Betapa optimis ia akan belajar dengan baik_―

―_Sebelum dentuman besar yang memekakkan telinganya terdengar._

_"TIDAK!"_

_._

Tetapi sudah terlambat.

Karena di waktu ia kembali, hanya abu dan debu lah yang tersisa.

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N** : _Two more chapter… and this random rambling of my wicked fantasy will end _.w.

Serius, saya nggak ngerti kenapa cerita yang harusnya Cuma kayak petualangan biasa aja bisa jadi muter-muter bebelit-belit begini, and confirmed to be a part of another ridiculous trilogy. Sekarang mabok kan ngikutinnya? Hahahahahahagak.

Udah pada males ngikutin ya? Ya nggak apa-apa deh. Emang cerita saya gaje gini kok. Makasih ya #eh

Dua chapter terakhir nanti bakal lebih lama apdetnya karena saya kira-kira bisa sampe 9000 kata in total, belom ditambah waktu hiatus saya #dor Emang panjang, tapi saya nggak mau ngulur-ngulur chapter lagi. Males saya kalo cerita ini sampe bernasib discontinued kayak yang lainnya.

Oke deh, RnR-nya ditunggu dengan setia xDb


	3. Retrieval

_._

_Day 12_

_Southeast Ocean_

_Iris hazel_ itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada teleskop bersepuh perunggu yang ia genggam. Bergumam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mendesah kecil dan turun dari layar kapal tersebut. Sedikit berlari menghampiri Raka, yang masih dengan santainya bersiul-siul sembari mengemudikan kapal sesuai arah angin. _Santai sekali_, pikirnya berkata. Andaikan hidup memang setenang air laut seperti saat ini, mungkin akan jadi menyenangkan

"Bagaimana?"

"Negatif. Tak ada apa-apa." Lovino mendesah kesal. Dengan ini, genaplah sepuluh hari mereka terapung-apung di tengah laut. Lama-lama mual juga ia melihat laut dan laut terus, dan makan ikan laut yang rasanya juga tak karuan. "Ayolah, dasar angin sialan! Kalau seperti ini kita bisa terkejar oleh orang-orang di belakang sana!"

Bagaikan terayun pada sebuah ayunan bayi, kapal itu mengapung dengan tenang pada air laut yang damai. Ditemani langit yang kini mulai merubah warnanya menjadi merah membara, pertanda sore hari telah menjelang. Masih tak nampak sebuah batu, apalagi pulau. Aneh, sang _Alter_ berkedok navigator ini berucap dalam benaknya, sementara menurut perhitungannya, pulau terdekat seharusnya sudah dapat ia lihat walau hanya ujungnya saja, karena perkiraan jaraknya tak lebih dari 10 mil.

Ia mendesah lelah. Sementara mendecak kesal karena melihat sang pembalap yang sepantasnya mengemudikan kapal layar yang bertenagakan sebuah motor kecil tersebut malah bersantai memancing. Memang, terima kasih kepada sang pembalap yang sudah menjadikan mereka pemenang sementara ketika melewati hutan di benua _Clubs_ sana dan berhasil mendapatkan kapal terbaik pula. Sebuah kapal besar seperti kapal bajak laut, dilengkapi dengan motor kecil untuk menambah kecepatan yang 80% masih bergantung pada kekuatan angin menggunakan layar besar tersebut. Tetapi gayanya yang selalu bersantai dan berkesan tak pedulian itu membuatnya kesal juga.

"Hei, kau tak mau membantuku mencari arah?"

"Untuk apa dicari? Nanti juga kita terbawa ke sana sendiri..." dan ucapan itu terhenti ketika Raka merasakan pancingannya bereaksi cukup liar. Segera, ia meminta tolong kepada sang navigator untuk membantunya menarik hasil pancingannya, yang dimana, segera dijawab tidak tanpa basa-basi oleh Lovino sendiri. Untuk apa ia membantu si bodoh itu memancing? Ada-ada saja...

Sorak bahagia terdengar dari sisi sang pembalap-sambilan-memancing barusan. Bersorak bahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan tangkapan yang bagus. Seekor ikan yang agak mirip seperti belut, tapi juga mirip seperti memilik sisik reptilia... Tunggu―

―itu bukan ikan, ya?

Iya, bukan. Bukan ikan. Melainkan sejenis ular laut.

"IDIOT! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN ULAR ITU KE LAUT!"

Itu anak ular laut, dan sebentar lagi induknya akan segera melibas kapal ini―

―seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Seekor ular laut besar, bagaikan belut raksasa dengan sisik kasar seolah terbuat dari kumpulan bijih besi yang ringan. Gigi-giginya yang besar dan berkilat, beserta dengan mata yang memandang awas kepada mereka. Marah karena anaknya sudah diambil dengan paksa melalui pancingan milik Raka, membuat kemunculannya yang muncul ke permukaan laut membawa suatu ombak besar.

Lovino menatap ngeri pada kapal yang seketika terbelah dua karena serangan dari sang ular laut. Bingung, panik dan kalut. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain berteriak dan diikuti dengan lompatan dari dirinya, hendak meraih pemuda yang kini jatuh bebas hendak memasuki dalamnya air.

"RAKA!"

* * *

**Thesis**

_Part One of Dialectic Trilogy and for **Silan Haye**'s Universechall : **Steampunk**_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

Steampunk!AU/RomaIndo/Parental!ScotIndo/Slight ScotRoma/Male!Indonesia/Alur maju-mundur/Lots of Flashback/Kinda sappy

* * *

_Bilamana waktu dapat diputar kembali, akankah kau izinkan aku kembali ke masa itu?_

* * *

Bulan biru kembali bersinar untuk kesekian kalinya. Pada planet yang mempunyai dua buah bulan―merah dan biru, muncul silih berganti kecuali pada tanggal tertentu―maka itu menjadi pertanda laut sedang tenang dan berangin kencang. Waktu yang cocok untuk berlayar lebih lanjut. Apa daya, kondisi kapal yang baru saja rusak dan sialnya dihajar ular laut, membuat mereka terdampar di pulau tak bertuan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan _Cavaria_ ini.

"Dasar ular laut bodoh! Sialan!"

Sumpah serapah akan ular laut yang sudah membuat mereka terdampar di pulau tropikal tak berpenghuni yang dilantunkan sang navigator hanya bisa membuat Raka yang sedang mengeringkan pakaiannya tertawa kecil. Navigator seperti ini seru juga, benaknya berucap. "Ya, ya. Masih syukur kita bisa selamat. Kalau dipergok siren, sudah 100 persen kita tak akan selamat. Kau tahu betapa kuat ilusi mereka." Raka terkekeh. "Tapi untunglah, kita tak tenggelam. Beruntung sekali kita hanya terbawa ombak dan sampai di satu pulau."

_Siren_ memang bukan makhluk jinak. Cantik, tetapi terlalu membunuh. Sebelum sistem keamanan seperti saat ini ada, sosok-sosok siren seperti pembunuh dengan wajah Marilyn Monroe dan dapat memainkan pikiran kita berupa ilusi, tidakkah itu sudah terdengar cukup menakutkan? Karena hal itulah, tak banyak yang berani mengambil resiko melewati jalur _Southeast Ocean,_ sarangnya makhluk-makhluk mitologi laut.

"_Siren_ itu bukanlah yang harus kau takuti. Ilusi mereka tak sekuat itu. Mereka itu masih termasuk golongan lemah, dan kau cukup tusuk saja jantung mereka dengan tombak khusus. Nanti juga mati sendiri." Lovino mendecak kesal, menendang pasir dan kemudian berjalan tertatih-tatih, basah kuyup ke arah api unggun yang dinyalakan sang pembalap. "Lagipula lumayan. Jantung siren bisa dijual mahal." mudah baginya, seorang _Alter_ terlatih seperti dirinya yang sudah biasa dihadapkan pada makhluk-makhluk aneh. Sekali waktu, James pernah menyuruh dirinya mengalahkan segerombolan centaurs di Hutan Ilusi buatan _Alter_ berbakat satu itu.

Pikiran sesaat itu segera ia kesampingkan dengan melepas T-shirt hitam dan _flight jacket_ yang sudah tergantung manis pada salah satu dahan pohon kelapa yang agak merunduk. Membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada sambil memeras bajunya yang basah. Bagus, dalam waktu-waktu dekat ini, ia pasti akan terkena bersin-bersin.

_Alter_ satu itu tak sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan secara seksama oleh sang pembalap. Bagaimana iris cokelat Belgia itu menatap terpesona pada lekuk tubuh yang mempesona, terbalut pada bentukan otot yang membentuk tubuh yang proposional. Lengkap dengan lekuk pada abdomen yang indah serta punggung yang tegas berhiaskan tato berukiran unik―

―membuatnya menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, idiot?" _Alter_ dengan _iris hazel_ tersebut bertanya heran. Perlakuan pembalap satu itu memang selalu agak mengejutkan, tetapi yang satu ini, benar-benar sudah kelewat aneh. "Duduk tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Se-serius, tak apa-apa..." Raka menunduk pelan. Kentara sekali perilaku salah tingkahnya, yang ia berusaha tutupi dengan segera membangun―lebih ke arah memompa―tenda mereka. "Cari saja kayu bakar lebih banyak. Biar aku pompa dulu tendanya..."

Lovino yang menatap kebingungan, hanya berlalu pergi. Sementara Raka menarik nafas lega ketika mengetahui isi tendanya tak basah sama sekali. Berterima-kasih saja dirinya pada ransel 4 dimensi yang sama sekali tak terkena air di dalamnya, sehingga semua barang-barangnya tetap aman dari air… _Well_, itu memang hanya pengalih sementara, supaya otaknya yang sialan satu ini tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Ayolah Raka... Waraslah sedikit..."

* * *

Kurang dalam satu jam, _Alter_ berkedok navigator tersebut sudah kembali dengan membawa setumpuk kayu bakar dan binatang buruan yang cukup untuk persediaan mereka selama dua kali makan. Darimana ia mendapatkan semuanya itu? Seringkali dalam hati Raka, ia merasa curiga akan sosok navigatornya yang demikian sempurna, seolah tanpa celah dalam tiap-tiap perbuatannya. Pikiran itu masih demikian berkecamuk bahkan ketika kayu bakar tersebut sudah ditumpuk untuk dibakar menjadi api unggun.

"Hei Lovi, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu yang sedikit... Pribadi?"

Rasa penasaran itu bertumbuh menjadi sebuah susunan pertanyaan mudah. Sekarang tinggal masalah navigator ketus ini mau merespon dirinya atau tidak saja. Dalam hatinya Raka berharap semoga malam ini, lelaki yang tujuh senti lebih tinggi darinya itu mau menjawabnya. "Tergantung pertanyaannya," gigitan pertama dilayangkan sang navigator pada porsi dagingnya yang sudah ia rasa cukup matang.

"Kau... Maksudku, aku penasaran darimana kau belajar semuanya ini? Bagiku kau terlalu sempurna untuk seorang yang terlampau muda dan kau pun juga tak pernah terdengar namanya. Apa kau salah satu anggota kerajaan?" ya, sebab satu-satunya golongan manusia sempurna dengan pelatihan sangat ekstrim untuk menjadikan mereka berbakat hanyalah para anggota kerajaan, yang mendapatkan fasilitas demikian.

Lovino terpaksa menahan tawanya. Navigator yang masih bertelanjang dada tersebut hanya dapat mengeluarkan sebuah ekspresi tertawa yang tertahan sebelum akhirnya meledak menjadi gelak tawa yang kencang. "Aku? Anggota kerajaan? Hmpft. Kau pasti idiot sekali, ya." kata-kata tersebut terangkai seperti menghina. Tapi ayolah, baru kali ini ia dipandang dengan figur yang berkuasa seperti anggota kerajaan. Bahkan di antara para _Alter_s pun, ia hampir tak pernah dianggap. Selalu adiknya itu yang dielu-elukan. "Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan anggota kerajaan. Aku juga tidak seberuntung dirimu yang bisa berkenalan sampai bisa dipercaya keluarga inti kerajaan _Clubs_."

Eh?

Darimana lelaki ini tahu bahwa ia memang dekat dengan _King of Clubs_, Ivan Braginski? Ia memang bercerita tentang sepotong kisah hidupnya, tetapi perihal ia berkenalan―sampai bahkan dipercaya oleh _King_ satu itu, ia tak pernah berkata-kata pada siapa pun. Lalu darimana lelaki ini bisa tahu? Ia terus melumat makanannya, sembari melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Lalu darimana kau belajar semuanya? Waktumu untuk mendapatkan buruan sebanyak ini kurang dari satu jam saja sudah terbilang tak masuk akal."

Lovino kembali mendesah. Kali ini ia meneguk air dalam botol yang terbuat dari kaleng yang ia khususkan untuk air mineral saja. "Berburu secepat itu ada caranya sendiri. Dulu aku pernah belajar dari seorang yang sangat kukagumi. Seorang yang bahkan sampai waktu kematiannya saja tak sempat aku kalahkan dalam duel si―Maksudku pedang." cepat, ia mengganti kata-kata itu. Mana ada manusia yang mengerti sihir? Bahkan bagi kaumnya saja, sihir itu sulit dipelajari. Beruntung saja ia adalah _Alter_ berhoki tinggi, yang dirundung nasib baik sepanjang hidupnya. "Triknya banyak sekali. Aku tak pernah sempat mempelajari barang setengahnya saja. Dulu aku dibawa ke pengasingan supaya aku dapat selamat dari seorang pembunuh berantai yang juga sempat mengincarku―yang sayangnya, sudah sempat membunuh kakekku ketika aku kembali." Tak sepenuhnya bohong, bahkan sebagian besarnya bisa dikata benar, dengan sedikit pengubahan dan penyesuaian.

"...maaf." mungkin prasangkanya terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi jika memang kasusnya demikian, mengapa Raka tak pernah mendengar tentang kejadian itu sebelumnya? Kasus penuh tragedi tersebut, apalagi kisah pembunuh berantai, tak mungkin tak terlewatkan olehnya, mengingat siapa sebenarnya dirinya... "A-aku tak tahu, soalnya akU sendiri juga tak ingat ketika waktu aku kecil dulu―ah, itu tak penting―Lalu, kemana pembunuh itu sekarang? Dan... Kenapa kami tak pernah mendapat kabar itu?" tetap saja ia penasaran. Lelaki dengan seuntai rambut melingkar di depannya ini bagaikan berselimut misteri.

"Aku tinggal pada satu tanah di luar lima benua Velschrede. Satu daerah terpencil dimana hanya kami yang bisa menjangkaunya. Tempatku lahir tak ada di peta, dan kemana pun kau pergi, kau tak akan bisa menjangkaunya." Lovino terus menjawabnya. Jika ia ingin membuat impresi yang tetap baik di mata sang pembalap, ia harus terlihat terbuka, kan? "Dan soal pembunuhnya, belum tertangkap. Tapi soal kasus kematian mendadak _King of Hearts_ kemarin―_King_ Ludwig, kurasa kau tahu―jelas-jelas itu merupakan bagian dari acara pembunuhan si Pencuri Identitas satu itu."

Tuh, kan. Segalanya terlalu sempurna.

Bagi Raka Pratama Mandala, tak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan ketimbang menjadi sosok yang demikian sempurna. Menyenangkan, dan sangat bermanfaat di banyak waktu, tetapi lain daripada itu, Raka selalu memiliki ketakutan tersendiri pada semua sosok yang nampak 'sempurna' baginya. Ia memang seorang yang tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan, tetapi pengalaman hidupnya sudah mengajarkan asam-manis dinamika hidup yang membentuknya menjadi seorang yang sangat idealis, selalu punya prinsip dan ketetapan harus optimis pada segala hal yang dilakukannya. Tetapi―

―semuanya itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi, ketika ia belajar bahwa _orang kedua_ ini adalah seorang yang demikian sempurna.

Hanya saja, satu hal yang Raka―dan tak ada manusia yang tahu―bahwa sesungguhnya _King_ Ludwig adalah seorang _Alter_ dengan pangkat tinggi. Ditugaskan untuk membaur dengan manusia dan memimpin mereka langsung agar mereka dapat menghidupi negeri dengan makmur. Misi sang mantan―karena ia sudah meninggal―kekasih dari adiknya itu memang berbeda, dan karena ialah _Alter_ yang paling dapat diajak kompromi dan penuh tanggung jawab, maka tentu saja lelaki kekar tersebut menerima pekerjaannya. Tapi sekali lagi, siapa yang sangka bahwa Ludwig akan ikut terbunuh?

"Y-ya, aku tahu." Ragu-ragu, bibirnya mencoba mencari kata yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. "Darimana kau tahu tentang semuanya itu? Bahkan detektif kerajaan Kingdom_ of Hearts_ saja belum tahu ada apa dengan _King_ Ludwig."

Lagi, lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, dilanjutkan dengan tatapan jenuhnya yang biasa. Mata _hazel _yang mencerminkan kesinisan tanpa ujung. Tentu saja, ia 'kan seorang _Alter_, mana mungkin ia bisa ketinggalan berita? "Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk mengamati dunia ini, dan kurasa, aku tak perlu memberitahukan caranya kepadamu." Lovino mulai berucap, dan kemudian segera memasuki kemahnya. "Malam ini giliranmu jaga duluan, bukan? Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu…"

Sebelum Raka sempat mencegat lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kemahnya lagi, ia sudah memasang wajah pasrah. Ya sudahlah, toh ia juga merasa pertanyaannya selanjutnya tak terlalu penting. Mengapa ia memusingkannya? Sekarang lebih baik ia berjaga malam, kalau tak ingin disambit oleh navigator ganas satu itu.

Tetapi kantuk memang hal yang sukar dilawan. Raka terlelap secepat angin laut yang membawa kapal ke pesisir pantai, terbuai dalam mimpi di bawah sinar bulan biru yang menghangatkan pada pasir putih yang hangat. Seolah dari kejauhan, dalam mimpinya, desiran pasir yang beradu dengan angin membentuk melodi pengantar tidurnya tanpa sadar bahwa sedari tadi, sang navigator yang ia takuti menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat dari balik kemahnya. Senyum yang bahkan tak pernah muncul untuk diberikan kepada siapa pun, dan tangan-tangan kekar tersebut mulai membelai rambut hitam kecokelatan milik Raka.

"Kau tak akan percaya siapa sebenarnya aku, dan aku pun tak akan memberitahukannya kepadamu. Tetapi percayalah," kecupan itu mendarat pada kening sang pemuda berkulit sawo matang satu itu, selagi tangan-tangan kekar tersebut membopong tubuh yang berselimutkan _flight jacket_ miliknya yang telah kering ke dalam kemah mereka. "Aku bisa menunjukkan kepadamu semua rahasia di dunia ini, bukankah itu yang James mau untukmu juga, bukan?"

* * *

_Day 16_

_Isle of Cavaria_

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pohon _Cavaria_-ku?!"

Dua hari terjebak di pulau―yang awalnya mereka kira tak bertuan tersebut―membuat mereka tahu bahwa pulau itu ditinggali sekelompok makhluk-makhluk berwarna kuning cerah selutut dengan pakaian mekanik yang melayani seorang wanita penggila mesin bernama Sey. "Berani-beraninya memanjat dan seenaknya mengambil buah _Cavaria_-ku ini. Kau kira _Cavaria_ mudah ditanam, apa?!" bentakan itu terus berlanjut, seiring dengan turunnya perlahan sang pembalap dari pohon setinggi 11 meter tersebut.

"_Cavaria_-**ku**? Memang kau kira pulau ini punyamu, hah, cewek gosong?!"

"Pemilik pulau ini dan seluruh isinya adalah aku! Hei, siapa yang kau maksud cewek gosong?!"

"Jelas kau lah, idiot! Kulit gelap begitu, kalau bukan gosong, lalu apa?! Dibakar gitu, ya?"

"Ini alami, kau yang bodoh! Gosong terpanggang, apanya?!"

...dan kenapa ketika Raka sudah sampai selamat di bawah, dua orang ini sudah mulai bertengkar?

"Hei, hei. Ada apa ini?" ia berusaha melerai dua orang yang masih bertengkar tak jelas tersebut. "Dan nona, maafkan perlakuan kami yang agak lancang. Kalau kami boleh tahu, siapa namamu, nona?" senyum yang ramah itu ia lantunkan, membuat gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir dua itu mendesah kecil. Sudah sedikit tenang sepertinya.

"Agak?! Ufft..." ia mendesah kesal. Raut mukanya begitu kentara tengah menahan kesal, sementara tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Seselvya Chelles. Panggil saja aku Sey." gadis dengan vest putih lengkap dengan rok cokelat muda yang dihiasi lining berwarna cokelat tua itu memperkenalkan diri. Tak luput dari ujung mata Raka, bahwa gadis muda itu menyematkan pin yang berukiran burung magpie, simbol kerajaan milik _Clubs_. "Kau sendiri siapa, heh?!"

Raka melancarkan senyum manisnya kembali. Menghadapi wanita dengan senyum memang paling efektif, sekali pun wajahnya masih kalah pamor dari sang navigator."Nama saya Raka Pratama Mandala. Sekali lagi, maafkan akan kelancangan kami, Nona Sey. Sejujurnya, kami sudah dua hari terdampar disini karena diserang ular laut." tuturnya, "Kami kira tempat ini pulau tak bertuan. Bagaimana―"

"―siapa namamu tadi?"

Keras, wanita itu memotong tenunan kata-kata indah milik Raka. Kalau saja wajah terkejut itu tak muncul pada raut muka Sey, mungkin Raka tak akan terima dipotong sekasar itu. "Uh... Raka? Saya Raka Pratama Mandala."

"Ah? Aku tak mendengar kau akan mengikuti _World Grand Prix_?" wajah gadis itu kentara sekali kebingungan. Dengan pandangan awas ia melirik dari rambut hingga ujung sol sepatu Raka, kemudian berlanjut kepada Lovino yang masih mendecak kesal, apalagi karena dilihat-lihat tak jelas oleh gadis eksentrik satu itu. "_King_ bilang kau pasti akan mampir, jadi aku disuruh bersiap―"

"―dan seandainya kau punya makanan, aku akan sangat berterima kasih~" Raka memotong cepat, dengan segera meraih lengan Sey. Tentu, Lovino tak melewatkan kedipan mata yang hampir saja tak ia sadari; hal itu semakin menambah kecurigaan sang _Alter_ dan kekesalannya. Curiga, karena jelas sekali si pembalap itu menyembunyikan satu atau banyak hal, dan kesal karena berani-beraninya anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya!

Apa yang semakin menambah kecurigaan Lovino adalah perilaku wanita itu; sedari tadi sang wanita berkulit gelap itu akan 'marah' dan menunjukkan perilaku kesal akan segala respon verbal yang ia berikan. Sedangkan ini? Jangankan marah, walau memang tak terlihat jelas, tetapi masih bisa ia lihat kalau wanita itu kini berlaku "tunduk" kepada Raka. Tidakkah itu terlihat begitu aneh? Pertanyaan itu sendiri tak pernah terjawab, bahkan ketika mereka tiba pada sebuah pondok di pedalaman pulau.

"Kau," dengan wajah garang, ia menunjuk kepada Lovino, "tunggu disini. Jangan berani kemana-mana." diikuti dengan sebuah bungkusan dilemparkan kepadanya. Samar-samar tercium bau moka khas buah _Cavaria_. Sang _Alter_ hanya menerimanya dengan jutek. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah dilempari benda seperti ini dan sekarang ia disuruh diam? Dikiranya ia ini anjing apa? Tetapi wewangian dari sekotak berisi dua porsi _chicken panini_ terbaik dan satu pak air serta teh manis tentu menggiurkan setelah tiga hari dua malam hanya memakan tupai bakar-yang-Tuhan-tahu-bagaimana-menyedihkannya. Setidaknya satu makanan yang terlihat rapi dan memang pantas makan sudah cukup untuknya.

Lovino menyobek sedikit dari _panini_ tersebut. Menggigit perlahan roti isi tersebut tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang iris cokelat Belgia menatap awas dari salah satu lubang di pintu kayu tersebut.

Ya, Lovino Vargas harus menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu kalau ialah _Ace of Clubs_.

* * *

"Maafkan perlakuan saya! A-anda tahu keluarga _King of Clubs_, tak pernah memberitahukan siapa _Ace_-nya..."

"Hahahaha serius tak apa-apa. Mengapa harus gugup seperti itu, sih?" tawa lepas itu kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan senyum yang anehnya berkesan sangat meyakinkan. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau ingin menangkapku, Sey?" kedipan sugestif itu kembali muncul dan Sey tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak merasa merinding. Sungguhkah ini mantan navigator terhebat 15 tahun yang lalu? Ia sendiri benar-benar tak percaya _King_ Ivan memilih seorang yang bahkan nyaris tak pernah berada dan berjaga di sampingnya.

"Euh, tidak seperti itu. Saya berada di sini karena memang saya ada kepentingan dan kebetulan dititipi pesan oleh _King_." ucapnya, setelahnya mengeluarkan secarik perkamen yang sudah agak lusuh terkena air laut. "Katanya : Tujuan selanjutnya adalah _Spades_. Pergilah ke Port 512-A dengan kapal yang sudah disediakan. Nanti anda akan bertemu dengan si detektif jabrik itu."

"Tugas lagi, kurasa?" ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Sudah berapa lama, ya, ia tak bertemu dengan detektif kepala tulip itu? Mendengar kepala tulip itu disebut-sebut saja, ia harus menahan tampang mualnya, teringat akan masa-masa kurang mengenakkan di masa dulu. "Tapi aku sedang berlomba, loh. Apa tak bisa ditunggu saja?"

"Sepertinya _King_ percaya kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan pertandingan ini secepat mungkin." Sey mendesah kecil, serius, mengapa _King_-nya itu begitu percaya pada anak urakan satu ini? Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, walau ia berusaha mencari akal logis untuk menjawab misteri tentang anak ini. "Karena itu, ya... Anda tahu bagaimana _King _Ivan. Jelas tidak bisa menunggu." lalu menyodorkan sepucuk surat kecil.

Raka mendesah berat. Mengapa Ivan harus meminta hal-hal aneh di saat yang sangat tidak pas, sih? Lagipula tak banyak hal spesial menjadi _Ace_, posisi tangan kanan _King_ yang secara resminya, tak berada dalam tatanan keluarga kerajaan itu sendiri. Memang, _Ace_ adalah mereka yang dapat memenuhi kriteria kualitas individual sang raja sendiri, tetapi itu tak membuat Raka merasa dirinya spesial. Seorang anak hutan yang tak sengaja menjadi _Ace_, berkeliaran antar negara untuk membumi dan mendapatkan informasi dan opini yang lebih pro-rakyat. Tugasnya berbeda sekali dengan _Ace_ lainnya yang tak akan berada jauh dari rajanya dan selalu berjaga kapan pun di samping sang pemimpin.

"Ah, soal investigasi _Dragon_ itu, kan? Aku yakin kau tahu, karena hanya para pemegang lencana sepertimu yang mendapat izin ke informasinya." Raka berkata seraya mengambil sebuah surat yang disodorkan padanya. "Memang _Dragon_nya sudah ditemukan? Penelitian 60 tahun yang lalu ini kudengar sudah dihentikan, mengapa dicari lagi sekarang?"

"Kalau keluarga kerajaan sudah mengeluarkan perintah investigasi segera, mereka pasti tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dengan penelitian ini." tutur Sey. "Saya tak tahu banyak, apalagi saya baru dimasukkan dalam tim belakangan ini. Tetapi dugaan pertama saya, penelitian pencarian ini bertautan erat dengan..."

* * *

Pembicaraan dalam ruangan tersebut berlalu dengan intens. Sementara dengan seksama, telinga dan mata yang berusaha curi-curi dengar dan lihat milik Lovino mencoba mengikuti alur perdebatan dua manusia yang sangat kentara menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Hei, ia ini _Alter_! Masa' ia tak boleh tahu rahasia orang...

…yah, ia tahu sih, manusia itu gila privasi. Tetapi sungguh, kadang ia tak mengerti, apalah pentingnya privasi? Seumur hidup ia tidak mengenah bahwa ada sesuatu hal pun yang harus ia sembunyikan, begitu pula dengan warga yang berada di lingkungannya. Semuanya dibiarkan terbuka, dan mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa kehidupan para _Alters_ dapat damai namun penuh konflik di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi ini―

―Ah sudahlah, sepertinya ia tak akan sanggup mengikuti pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut.

* * *

Raka keluar dari kamar tersebut. Menjumpai sosok _Alter_ yang kini telah jatuh terlelap pada salah satu bagian dari ruang tengah tempat lelaki itu disuruh menunggu sebelumnya. Mau tak mau, Raka harus merasa bersalah juga. Bukankah karena dirinya, maka _navigator_-nya ini malah terlelap tidak pada tempatnya? Padahal ia dan Sey sudah menyiapkan satu kamar untuk orang ini, dan sekarang ia harus bersusah membopong lelaki yang nampaknya tak ada niatan terbangun itu ke kamarnya.

Sepanjang membawa tubuh yang tak disangka cukup berat itu, ia berpikir lagi akan pembicaraannya dengan Sey. _Dragon_? Ia harus berpikir bahwa itu adalah suatu hal yang konyol. Semua makhluk legendaris yang ada di dunia ini, dan tak ada satu pun makhluk bernama _Dragon_. Semuanya, semuanya ada, dan karena dalam mitosnya, _Dragon_ hanyalah sesosok makhluk yang dulu pernah muncul sekali di dunia, yang kemudian mengambil sisi dan kemudian mendadak lenyap dalam salah satu perang besar pada masa itu, terlebih karena alasan bahwa para manusia yang bersisi dengan sang _Dragon_, akhirnya balik melawan makhluk itu dan menyegelnya jauh di dasar bumi.

Tetapi itu kan, perkataan nenek moyang mereka yang tak tahu benar apa salahnya.

Katakanlah Raka lupa akan masa kecilnya, katakanlah bahwa sejauh yang ia ingat tentang dirinya adalah kisah ketika umurnya menginjak tiga belas tahun, ketika ia pertama kali ditemukan oleh―yang kala itu masih merupakan seorang _Prince_―Ivan. Ketika akhirnya ia mulai mengembara di hutan, hidup berkawan dengan alam, sampai ketika umurnya lima belas ia mendapat tawaran pertama untuk bermain dalam _World Grand Prix _untuk pertama kalinya, jatuh cinta pertama kali pada detektif jabrik, dan mengusut kasus pertamanya. Selanjutnya pun, hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan ia yang diangkat menjadi _Ace of Clubs _seiring dengan naiknya Ivan menjadi _King of Clubs_ generasi ke-42.

Tetapi bahkan semuanya itu tak membuatnya percaya pada mitos.

Ia tak punya kepercayaan, karena untuk apa percaya pada takhayul selagi ia harusnya mempercayai hanya dirinya sendiri untuk selamat? Kehidupannya sudah cukup kasar dengan hidup menerima cercaan di kala ia masih bocah, dan terima kasih, ia tak mau masa tuanya ikut menjadi kasar, bagaimana pun ceritanya.

Sesampainya ia pada kamar yang sudah disiapkan, ia mendesah berat. _Akhirnya sampai juga, _benaknya berpikir. Ia tatap lekat pada sosok dengan untaian rambut _auburn _tersebut, tak sadar mengelusnya perlahan, dan kemudian jemari-jemari tegas miliknya mengedar sampai pipi sang _Alter_ yang di luar dugaannya, halus sekali. Ia terkekeh pada sosok yang kini mulai mendengkur perlahan, merasa lucu saja, bahwa inilah sosok yang akan mudah marah ketika nanti ia terbangun.

"Heh, coba kalau ia terus selucu ini. Mungkin lama-lama aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya..."

Dan di saat itulah, ia menjumpai sebuah kubus dengan ukiran indah, menggelinding jatuh dari cengkeraman _Alter_ yang tengah terlelap itu. Refleks, manusia itu mengambilnya.

"Ini boks apa, ya?"

Dan ketika jari-jari berlapis kulit sawo matang itu membuka tutup kotaknya, ia dijemput oleh sebuah cahaya yang membutakan.

* * *

**27 tahun yang lalu**

**Secret Harbour, Kingdom of Diamonds**

_Apakah semua kisah manusia dimulai dengan permulaan indah, dimana sang pemeran utama menjadi seorang raja yang bijak? Atau mungkin, jika sang pemeran utama terlahir menjadi putri yang elok? Kenyataannya dunia ini tidak selalu sebaik itu, untuk melahirkan semua pemeran utama dalam latar yang indah nan sempurna dengan akhir idaman semua orang, bagaikan kisah-kisah dalam Hikayat yang telah lama terlupakan._

_Inilah sebuah perawalan dari kisah mengenai seorang anak yang terbuang, tak diinginkan, dan terbawa pada alur yang menyedihkan; lahir di waktu perbudakan di Velschrede masih merupakan legal, dan sama sekali tak menyalahi aturan hukum._

_"TIDAK!"_

_Teriakannya begitu kencang. Tetapi di antara kerumunan yang tak berbelas kasih, mana mungkin suara kecil itu terdengar? Suara kecil nan parau, memohon untuk belas kasih yang tak pernah sampai dari sesosok anak yang kini hendak dijual menjadi budak, berasal dari Distrik Melayu._

_Puluhan tahun yang lalu, dunia indah bernama Velschrede ini tidaklah seindah bayanganmu. Di masa itu segalanya memang sudah maju, tetapi bagaimana para manusia yang menghuni tempat tersebut, semuanya berhati busuk. Dominasi, kapitalisasi, dan perbudakan dimana-mana. _Kingdom of Diamonds_ yang kala itu masih merupakan kerajaan baru, demi menambah devisa negeri, terpaksa melegalkan perdagangan budak._

_Dan anak ini, anak tak bernama dengan _iris Belgian Chocolate _ini, tak luput pula dari anak-anak naas yang dijual._

_Kapal layar tersebut hendak berlabuh menuju sebuah kerajaan yang jauh di Utara sana. Akan berlayar untuk menjual anak-anak bernasib sial ini kepada para mereka, majikan-majikan yang mungkin saja tak punya hati. Ah, betapa menderitanya mereka. Lagipula semenjak mereka diikat dengan rantai penuh karat dan dikenakan pakaian usang berbau ikan amis saja, itu sudah merupakan bentuk humiliasi yang begitu menyakitkan._

_Tak usah kau sebut-sebut suara tangis anak-anak yang meraung-raung akan ibunya. Akan rumahnya, dan akan segala lagu pengantar tidur dari kakak-kakak mereka. Mereka semua ini diculik, mereka semua ini sebelumnya punya hidup yang layak bersama keluarga mereka di tanah yang sedang memperjuangkan emanisipasi kemanusiaan tersebut._

_Ya, semuanya kecuali dia._

_Maka, tak henti-hentinya ia bertanya 'Kapankah ini semua akan berhenti?'_

_Atau, kapankah ia akan menemui akhir yang bahagia?_

"Kau salah memilih kata, anak kecil."

_Suara-suara penuh kericuhan terdengar keras. Memang, namanya juga kapal pedagang, seharusnya memang ramai, tetapi kericuhan yang terjadi pada kapal yang ia kira-kira baru berlabuh selama setengah jam tersebut terjadi dengan cukup abnormal. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada kericuhan sampai terdengar bunyi tembakan yang beruntun? Rasa-rasanya jika seorang budak lari saja juga hanya akan tertembak sampai sekali-dua kali saja, dan dibiarkan mengapung mati di lautan, tak usah sampai beradu tembak berulang kali._

_Anak itu tak tahu. Ia hanya mampu mendengarkan suara derap kaki yang demikian berat. Awalnya anya seorang, dan kemudian diikuti dengan banyak derap lainnya. Kendati ia masih belia, nalurinya sudah tajam untuk menghadapi keadaan sekitarnya, dari tapak kaki hingga arah suara angin, ia bisa tahu, siapa dan darimana suara itu berasal. Hanya suara alam yang bisa ia percaya, dan nalurinya belum pernah salah. Derap langkah berat yang muncul kali pertama tadi telah menghantam bagian atap tempat ia dan budak anak-anak lainnya ditempatkan._

_Ia tak akan pernah lupa._

_Lelaki itu, lelaki dengan rambut semerah darah, dengan mata hijau yang demikian menusuk bagaikan racun. Sosok muda sepantaran awal dua puluh tahunan itu begitu kuat menghajar para pedagang dan tentara bayaran yang menjaga kapal tersebut. Sulit dipercaya, sungguh, bahwa ada seorang yang demikian tangguh seperti orang ini._

_Dalam mata anak berusia tiga tahun, itu memang sebuah pemandangan yang berdarah. Tak perlu dihitung lagi berapa banyak darah yang tertumpah, seolah darah-darah itu telah mengecat seluruh ruangan. Tak ayal pula wajahnya terciprat beberapa tetes, tetapi bahwa betapa kuatnya lelaki itu melawan semuanya, membuatnya demikian terkesima._

_Kala itu anak itu masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia masih bocah, belum mengerti barang satu hal pun, namun dalam ujung pikirnya sudah terpatri bahwa ia bisa seperti lelaki yang kini telah menggiring anak-anak lainnya keluar dan menaiki sekoci yang paling besar._

_ Lelaki itu nampak bersyukur karena jumlah budak anak yang harus ia bimbing tidaklah banyak, sehingga satu sekoci saja bisa memuat cukup banyak anak-anak. Para budak dewasa lainnya sudah mengendarai sekoci lain, berpergian sesuai tujuannya mereka masing-masing. Anak dengan _iris Belgian Chocolate_ tersebut masih menatap kagum pada sosok yang garang, namun demikian membelai hangat, kasih yang terpancar dari balik kilau mata hijaunya._

_Ayun-ayun di tengah lautan yang luas, hingga akhirnya menjelang malam hari, tibalah sekoci yang diisi anak-anak yang dikendalikan oleh sang pria berambut merah membara tersebut ke sebuah daerah bebatuan di benua _Diamonds_. Setelah itu semuanya cukup kabur bagi anak tersebut, tetapi ia masih ingat bahwa lelaki itu satu per satu menghantarkan semua anak-anak yang diculik tersebut kembali pulang ke rumah keluarga mereka masing-masing._

_Terkecuali dirinya._

_"Nak, kau sungguh tak punya keluarga?"_

_Anak itu mengangguk._

_"Namamu siapa?"_

_Sebuah gelengan kepala. Bukannya ia tak bisa menjawab, tetapi anak itu memang tak punya nama. Mendengar hal itu, sang lelaki berambut merah menggendong sang anak tak bernama tersebut pada lengannya yang kekar, mengecup pipi anak yang kala itu masih demikian dekilnya._

_"Baik, kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Namaku James." Ucapnya, "dan karena kau tak punya nama, maka mulai sekarang, namamu adalah-"_

_Dan bagaikan terayun dalam mimpi, ia tak dapat mendengar siapa nama yang dipanggil oleh sang pria yang menyelimuti kehangatannya dengan kemampuan bertarung yang brutal._

_"Begini caranya kau memegang pensil."_

_Tangan kekar tersebut membimbing tangan kecil dalam memegang batangan berisi _graphite_ yang bernama pensil. Temuan termutakhir pada masa tersebut, lengkap dengan karet penghapus yang benar-benar efektif digunakan di atas kertas, sebuah proses hasil serat kayu yang sangat tipis namun berguna dalam banyak hal._

_Tangan-tangan kecil tersebut terasa begitu susah dalam memegang pensil tersebut. Tangannya gemetar, terasa berat untuk menulis sepatah kata di atas kertas yang menanti untuk dicoret oleh goresan pensil. Perlahan, namun pasti, ia menuliskan sebuah kata pertamanya. Nama lelaki penolongnya._

_"Kau menulis namaku? Wah, hebat." Elusan di atas rambutnya tersebut tak dapat membuatnya tidak tersenyum. Nampak jelas di wajah anak yang telah setahun tinggal bersama dengan sang penolongnya di sebuah hutan yang jauh pada benua _Clubs. _Jauh, demikian tak terjangkau, dan membuat mereka terpacu untuk hidup berdampingan dengan alam. "Karena kau sudah pintar menulis namaku, ayo kita keluar, biar aku mengujimu, apa saja yang sudah kau ingat."_

_Ia masih ingat bahwa dulu ia tinggal pada sebuah rumah pohon yang berada pada ketinggian hampir mencapai sebelas meter, dan juga masih merupakan sebuah tanda tanya besar mengapa lelaki bernama James tersebut dapat melompati dahan-dahan tinggi tanpa takut jatuh, selagi membopong dirinya di atas pundaknya yang tegas. Tetapi bagaimana pun menakutkannya, perasaan menyenangkan dan tegang setiap lompatan dan landasan dari kaki-kakinya yang demikian lincah melompati antara satu dahan dan yang lainnya tak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya. James sendiri baru turun dari dahan-dahan tersebut ketika akhirnya ia tiba pada satu tempat lapang yang berada jauh di tengah hutan tersebut._

_Tempat lapang yang diisi oleh sebuah danau besar, sementara dari kejauhan dapat ia lihat akan banyaknya burung-burung dalam berbagai jenis. Di ujung danau sana, samar-samar terlihat akan banyaknya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh. Entah berapa banyak jenis yang ada, tetapi pemandangan jernihnya air dan indahnya taman bunga di ujung sana, sudah membuatnya seolah telah melihat apa yang mereka sebut "Taman Surga"._

_Pada salah satu rakit yang ia ingat telah dibangun olehnya dan James di waktu-waktu sebelumnya, mereka menaiki rakit tersebut, perlahan mendayung rakitnya sampai mereka tiba pada tengah danau. Betapa jernihnya air tersebut, sampai ia dapat melihat dasarnya. Ia dapat melihat indahnya bunga-bunga mistis yang dapat hidup di dalam air tersebut, dan juga ikan-ikan yang berenang. Melihatnya, seolah danau ini adalah akuarium besar miliknya, dan mana mungkin ia akan lupa betapa indahnya segala makhluk yang ada di sini?_

_"Ingat, ini namanya air."_

_Ia merasakan tetes demi tetes tersebut. Merasa demikian hidup. Ia merasakan dirinya tertawa lepas, berkata-kata sesuatu, tetapi entah mengapa ia tak tahu apa yang ia katakan, walau ia tahu bahwa ia tengah mengungkapkan rasa suka cita-nya. Sensasi dingin yang berkata bahwa "ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari apa yang kau lihat" sampai tanpa kata-kata, dan begitu pula semua kesenangan yang ia rasakan kala itu. Ia ingat, bahwa ia menyebut segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang lelaki yang begitu mengasihinya, dan ia masih ingat akan senyuman yang tak akan pernah tergantikan dengan harta apa pun yang ada di dunia ini._

_Satu-satunya yang dapat ia tangkap, hanyalah perasaan bahwa ia hanya ingin tumbuh dengan sang penolongnya. Tumbuh dengan kuat, dan menyaingi lelaki yang telah dengan begitu berani membawanya kepada kebebasan. Merasakan alam hijau yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan, semilir yang lembut, menyapu kulit sawo matangnya dengan sangat nyaman._

_Dan ia bersyukur karenanya._

_Ia bersyukur akan kebebasan di tahun itu. Bersyukur akan kebebasan yang telah ia dapatkan. Semakin lama, semakin ia rasa bahwa ada perasaan spesial yang tumbuh untuk sang penolongnya, yang kian lama ia lihat sebagai sosok seorang ayah. Mungkin, mungkin seorang ayah. Ia tak pernah kenal satu sebelumnya, dan semoga ia tak salah menganggap orang ini._

_Tetapi kala itu, ia masih belia. Masih bocah._

_Ia masih terlalu polos nan idealis…_

_…sampai ia tak sadar, bahwa sudut pandangnya tidak lagi tentang danau indah tersebut._

_Yang ia lihat kini berbeda. Ia melihat dirinya berada. Tangan-tangannya sudah tidak lagi mungil kala beberapa saat yang lalu, kini telah berubah menjadi sesosok yang tinggi, dengan tangan yang berhiaskan jemari yang nampak kuat. Ia rasakan dirinya menyentuh pipi tersebut, dan kemudian rambutnya._

_Dan kala itu ia sadar, ketika ia tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan cermin yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Itu bukan sosok anak kecil yang ia kira adalah dirinya. Sosok dengan kilau _hazel _dan rambut_ auburn_ itu menatap serius ke arah kaca. Ia tahu siapa orang ini, ia kenal orang ini. Tetapi mengapa rasanya sangat tak familiar?_

_Ia tak dapat mengontrol tubuh yang kini telah mengeluarkan selaras senjata api, pula, tak dapat mengontrol berbagai wujud umpatan yang terlantun dengan fasihnya. Namun ia tahu, bahwa antara dirinya dan orang ini, mereka terikat oleh sebuah kaitan batin yang tak bisa terlepaskan. Seolah berkata bahwa semenjak puluhan tahun yang lalu, atau bahkan mungkin lama sebelum hari itu, mereka telah terikat akan takdir. Maka, bukankah itu menjadi satu alasan paling logis mengapa ia dapat merasakan dendam yang mengalir?_

_Bayangan akan sosok berkulit gelap, dengan surai hitam kecokelatan. Aroma tubuh yang tercium bagaikan aroma pantai, dengan kilau toksin yang menyengat. Seringai kejam dan bayangan akan manusia itu membentuk sebuah nama. Nama yang dilantunkan penuh dendam oleh sang _Alter_ muda yang kini telah bersiap dengan segala macam alat penjagalnya, beserta dengan hasrat dan motivasi untuk membunuh yang amat kuat._

_ "Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, Antonio."_

_Bayang-bayang akan memori pahit sang lelaki pemilik rambut _auburn_, akan bagaimana sosok yang sama yang kala itu tengah membelainya dan mendayung rakit tersebut. Akan bagaimana dahsyatnya latihan yang menggunakan kekuatan yang sangat hebat antar sihir dan teknologi mutakhir, semuanya itu masuk ke dalam kepalanya dengan cepat, seolah memori lelaki itu adalah miliknya..._

_Oh, ia mengerti sekarang._

_Ini memang bukan ingatannya. Ini adalah ingatan dari lelaki **itu** yang terjadi di saat bersamaan._

_Ia melihat lagi, dirinya, yang menjadi lelaki itu, menaiki sebuah motor besar yang di mana pada rodanya, digantikan dengan sebuah _booster _besar dengan _gear_ yang kentara sekali terlihat, dilapisi oleh bangku cokelat dari kulit kelas atas. Struktural kompleks akan mesin yang terlihat dari sisi motor yang transparan, semakin membawa keantikan dan mau tak mau membuat dirinya harus merasa menganggap lelaki yang kala itu hanya terlihat sepantaran remaja berumur 18 tahun itu nampak gagah._

_Ia hanya butuh satu kata akan lelaki itu : terkesima._

_Cepat, pemandangannya berganti. Seolah seperti putaran film yang dipercepat. Kini waktu telah menjelang malam, dan dirinya masih seolah 'menjadi' sang lelaki dengan kriwil anehnya yang agak mencuat ke atas tersebut. Mengendap-endap pada rimbunnya hutan yang dipenuhi oleh baobab tinggi, dan berlari sehening mungkin._

_Ia tahu bahwa kali ini ia bisa menghabisi Antonio itu. Seorang yang sudah merenggut kehidupan tenang James Kirkland, dan yang telah menarik nyawa kakeknya. Setidak-peduli apa pun dirinya terhadap sang kakek, tetapi bagaimana pun, kakek tetaplah kakek. Ia masih punya rasa hormat, rasa respek, dan tak usah ditambah lagi, figur kakek yang demikian penyayang mau tak mau memberikannya sebuah kesan tersendiri di hatinya._

_Dan karena maniak yang kini berada di depannya, kini ia kehilangan semuanya itu._

_Maniak itu, Antonio, kini berada di depannya. Berdiri mematung, menatapnya kosong._

_Pisau kecil itu ia tujukan kepada sang Pencuri Identitas, tanpa kata-kata dan ancang-ancang, apalagi memperhatikan wajah sang Antonio yang nampak ketakutan, ia melemparkan pisau-pisau yang telah ia beri kekuatan sihir. Satu per satu menusuk tanpa ampun kepada tubuh yang kenyataannya masih lebih tinggi darinya itu. Melihat darah yang terciprat dimana-mana dari tubuhnya, sosok itu menyunggingkan seringai kejamnya―_

_―yang segera berubah menjadi sangat pucat ketika ia melihat bahwa sosok "Antonio" itu memudar._

_"JAMES!"_

_Kian cepat ia menghampiri lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya adalah sosok yang sangat ia kasihi, dan kini, malah ia "bunuh". Dengan serangan tadi, ditambah dengan tidak adanya tanda-tanda evasi atau perlawanan, jelas saja lelaki ini tidak selamat..._

_"O-oh, Lovi." Terputus-putus, suara itu terdengar. "La-Lama tidak ber-jumpa. Sudah... berapa lama, ya?"_

_"Sudah, diam saja kau, idiot!" seruan itu terdengar parau. Kentara sekali sang _Alter_ muda tengah menahan tangis. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?! Mengapa ia begitu bodoh! "Jangan bicara lebih banyak lagi! Nanti kau tak akan selamat, dan kau 'kan bukan _Alter_ lagi... Ka-kau tak akan selamat..."_

_Terasa hangat di pipinya, tangan itu menyeka. Sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan kelembutan dan elusan yang diam-diam sangat ia rindukan itu? "Pergi... Ke arah barat daya... Jangan pikirkan... Aku. Pikirkan tentang anak itu-"_

_"Anak itu―" dan terhenti, ketika sosok berambut merah membara tersebut terkulai, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi. "Hei, James. Idiot, bodoh, sialan, bangun kau." Terus, ia terus berucap demikian, tetapi mana mungkin ada respon? Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan ia hanya mampu melipat tangan tubuh yang kini telah tak bernyawa itu dan menidurkannya sementara pada rerumputan yang kasar ini, selagi dirinya mengejar hingga ke sebuah pondok di atas pohon yang kini telah bersinar oleh lentera. Lekas, ia melompati dahan-dahan yang ada dengan lincah hingga ia sampai pada pondok di atas pohon tersebut._

_Dan disitulah, ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Tengah menggendong sesosok anak kecil dengan kulit sawo matang._

_"_Hola_." Pendek, lelaki berkulit gelap itu menyapa dirinya. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, Lovino."_

_"Akhirnya?!" ia tak tahu lagi. Memangnya sekarang ia masih butuh kontrol diri? "Apa maksudmu dengan akhirnya! Kau..."_

_"Ssssh, nanti anak ini terbangun." Masih menepuk-nepuk dengan lembut pada pundak anak kecil tersebut, dan perlahan meletakkannya pada ranjang kecil milik anak itu kembali. "Kau tak mau ia melihat apa yang akan kita lakukan, umm?"_

_Sebuah alat semacam jam pasir dikeluarkan oleh lelaki dengan _iris toxic green _tersebut. Diputar-balikkannya dengan cepat, dan seketika, dimensi yang berada di sekitarnya berubah menjadi sebuah ruang dimensi yang berbeda. Ruang waktu dan tempat hasil ciptaan individi Sang Pencuri Identitas._

_Ia tak akan mungkin menang, dengan lawannya yang seperti ini._

_Tetapi bukan Lovino namanya, jika ia tak berjuang melawan dahulu. Dengan cekatan ia keluarkan segala ilmu yang telah ia pelajari. Panah, pedang, pisau, sampai sihir pun, segalanya ia keluarkan, dan dengan lihainya sang lawan menangkis dan mempertahankan dirinya dengan sangat santai, seolah serangan-serangan yang ada tidak menjadi permasalahan baginya. Lawannya itu sendiri lama-kelamaan nampak bosan, dan mulai mencoba maju._

_Samar-samar ketika dua mata itu bertatapan, nampak kerinduan pahit dari lawannya, entah mengapa._

_Jelaslah ia tak punya probabilitas untuk menang. Sejak awal sihir dimensi ini dikeluarkan oleh lawannya, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia kalah jauh. Ia masih belum bisa setara dengan lelaki ini, dan serangan yang ia terima hanya berupa hantaman ringan yang membuatnya tak berkutik saja, sudah membuatnya miris. Seberapa lama lagi ia harus melatih dirinya? Bahkan ketika akhirnya dirinya hampir memejamkan kedua matanya, barulah lelaki itu berhenti._

_"Baik, akan kutunggu kau. Kuberi kau waktu 23 tahun lagi, dan pastikan kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan anak ini." Kecupan di pipi mendarat dari bibir kasar milik Antonio kepada dirinya. "Selama itu, aku akan terus menunggu, dan memperhatikanmu."_

_Dan dimensi seiring dengan sosok itu hilang, bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin._

_Lovino kembali menyeka air matanya. Bukan, bukan karena masalah babak belur di sekujur tubuhnya, namun karena kini ia tengah menimbun tubuh yang telah ia bungkus dalam kain kafan putih di sebuah taman dandelion dan melati di tengah-tengah kumpulan hutan baobab ini. Mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia sampai tak sadar kalau orang ini bukanlah Antonio bangsat yang ia cari-cari itu? Sekarang ia harus rela menengak pahit dan sesak karena telah membunuh orang yang paling ia sayang ini._

_Sekiranya ia telah menimbun, ia pikir ia akan langsung meminta permohonan berhenti saja. Ia tak bisa hidup seperti ini. Bukankah awalnya ia ingin menjadi anggota inti dari Divisi IX hanya untuk menarik kembali sosok James Kirkland, membersihkan namanya, lalu menangkap dan mengurung sosok Antonio itu selamanya di Kegelapan Terdalam? Ya, semuanya hanya untuk itu_―

―_dan b__ukan untuk mengubur lelaki ini…_

_Kala ia kembali ke pondok tempat anak itu tinggal, ia masih menemui anak itu terlelap dengan damai. Perlahan namun pasti, ia angkat anak itu dalam gendongannya. Memeluknya hangat, diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang secara tak sadar membangunkan anak itu._

_"Oh halo, anak kecil." dengan sesantai mungkin, menyapa anak yang baru saja terbangun sembari menyeka sisa darah yang ada di pipinya dan kemudian menurunkan anak itu. "Maaf karena sudah membuat pipimu kotor. Ada apa?"_

_"Di mana papa?"_

_Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih dari bibir ranum tersebut. Syukur karena pendengarannya cukup baik, ia bisa mengerti perkataan anak yang baru saja kembali membawa boneka kelinci. "Papa? Maksudmu papa-mu yang berambut merah dengan mata hijau permata?" dan sebagai jawaban, anak itu mengangguk kecil, masih merapatkan pegangannya pada boneka kelinci yang tersobek pada ujungnya. "Memang kenapa?" Mengarahkan boneka itu pada sang _Alter_ muda, dan kemudian berkata lagi._

_"Ika." katanya, "telinga Ika lepas. Sobek. Aku mau minta papa jahitkan kembali."_

_'Jadi rupanya ini anak yang dibicarakan oleh si brengsek itu...' sang __Alter menatap lekat sesaat pada sepasang mata cokelat Belgia tersebut. Menatap pada kejujuran anak ini, akan betapa sedihnya mengetahui bahwa dua _iris_ cokelat gemilang itu akan segera mengetahui tentang kotornya dunia. Mengetahui, bahwa ia hanya akan menemani anak ini sebentar saja sudah membuatnya cemas. Mengapa Antonio tidak membunuh anak ini sekalian saja?_

_"Papamu tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat," ucap sang __Alter. Tentu, apalagi yang perlu ia ucapkan? "Jadi tak apa-apa kan jika aku yang memperbaiki Ika?"_

_Anak itu tampak begitu bersemangat. Melihat sorak girangnya, lekas Lovino menggendongnya, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk sembari membiarkan sang anak bertumpu pada lengannya. Melirik sesaat pada tawa bahagia anak itu dan mendesah kecil dalam sebuah senyuman sembari bertanya :_

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_Tanpa ia tahu, bahwa nama yang terlantun dari bibir manis tersebut akan menjadi nama yang memetakan takdirnya nanti._

Ia ingat sekarang. Ia ingat.

Segalanya yang tadi dipertunjukkan di depan matanya, semuanya adalah masa lalunya.

.

_"Raka_._" Anak itu lirih, berucap. "Namaku Raka."_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N **: ...okeh, lama-lama ini fantasinya malah lebih kerasa dari _steampunk_-nya, _but whatever_.

Yesh, tinggal satu chapter lagi _( :3 9 /_)_

Dan bagi yang bertanya-tanya, ceritanya memang ngebingungin. Ini memang rencananya mau dibuat trilogy, sih. Jadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan koneksi yang tak terjawab di cerita ini bener-bener bikin pusing. _But, hey, _saya punya motto loh, "Kalau tidak membingungkan, saya nggak akan publish ceritanya" dan iya makasih, motto saya keren banget emang.

Intinya, kalau ada paragraf/bagian yang di-italic, itu flashback. Lain dari itu, masih mengikuti alur biasa. Flashback yang ada waktunya memang nggak selalu punya time set yang tepat, jadi mungkin akan banyak kebingungan dan… iye, makasih, sekali lagi.

So, ada yang bersedia ngasih tanggapan? OwO


	4. Lost and Found Part 1

_Highly recommended to hear **Charlie Brown** by **Coldplay** while reading this story~_

* * *

Seingat Lovino, ia sudah menghadapi banyak kejadian yang absurd. Baik itu menegangkan, menyenangkan, sampai melelahkan. Semuanya sudah ia rasakan, dan seringkali hal-hal semacam itu kerap membuatnya tegang bukan kepalang. Berkali-kali juga ia menjadi target incaran, karena ialah pengawal setia adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ketua para _Alters_ apabila adiknya itu sudah selesai mencari pengalamannya.

Jangan tanya sudah berapa kali ia diikat, ditusuk, atau pun berapa kali ia ditembak. Ia sih, yang seorang _Alter_ dan sudah terlatih di tangan seorang yang sangat tangguh, ditambah dengan pengalamannya yang sudah tergolong sangat banyak, hanya bisa mendesah jika harus bertemu dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

Seringkali ia akan merasa terheran-heran, seperti saat ini, bertanya-tanya mengapa ia diikat pada satu ruangan gelap dengan aroma kotak-kotak kayu yang telah melapuk, ditambah lagi dengan suasana lembab yang ia benci setengah hidup. Ugh, sungguh tak enak sekali suasananya. Lagipula apa salahnya sampai ia diikat di tempat seperti ini? Seingatnya ia tak melakukan apa-apa kepada siapa pun... Oke, selain dari merutuk dan menyumpahi manusia-manusia yang berlaku _agak _kurang ajar padanya, itu suatu pengecualian.

Lovino meronta-ronta tak jelas. Ia rasakan pandangannya begitu gelap, dan sesuatu seperti kulit menutupi mata dan mulutnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa, kenapa?! Tangan dan kakinya sendiri juga bernasib sama, diikat dengan sebuah ikat mati yang demikian ahli. Pastilah sang pengikatnya adalah seorang ahli tali-temali yang benar-benar... memanfaatkan kemampuannya.

Bunyi derit pintu, dan diiringi dengan suara tapak yang cukup keras menghampirinya. Seseorang datang, dan besar kemungkinannya bahwa itu adalah milik dari sang pengikatnya di tempat ini. Sungguh, kenapa ia diikat pada dasarnya. Benar-benar akan ia ludahi dan hajar mati-matian orang itu... pikirnya siapa dia, Lovino Vargas yang lemah?! Cih...

Tangan-tangan yang terasa dingin itu membuka tutup pada mulutnya, kemudian pada matanya. Kembali, membuat Lovino terbelalak tak mengerti. Terbujur kaku tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi sosok di depannya, yang kini telah mengarahkan mata pisau itu tepat pada kerongkongannya.

Tetapi mana terpikir olehnya, bahwa dari semua orang yang akan mengikatnya adalah _dia_?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya."

* * *

**Thesis**

_Part One of Dialectic Trilogy and for **Silan Haye**'s Universechall : **Steampunk**_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

Steampunk!AU/RomaIndo/OC Male!Indonesia/Alur maju-mundur/Lots of Flashback/Kinda sappy/NethIndo if you squint hard enough

* * *

_Bukan aku, atau pun kau yang memetakan akan kisah kita. Tetapi mengertilah, bahwa setiap kisah punya saat bahagia dan sedihnya._

* * *

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, Lovino dapat merasakan bahwa ia begitu takut menghadapi lelaki ini. Lelaki yang harusnya ia jaga, dan karena kebodohannya menjatuhkan boks yang seharusnya ia jaga dengan sangat baik, sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan amarah, atau mungkin lemparan uneg-uneg dari sang lelaki asal distrik Melayu tersebut dan serius, itu sangat menjengkelkan. Masalah yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, adalah karena orang yang harus ia jaga dan sekarang terima kasih kepada kecerobohannya, taktiknya berjalan dengan sangat tidak mulus.

"Seharusnya aku sadar kalau kau yang membunuh James."

"Lalu, kalau kau tahu, kenapa?"

Sungguh, Lovino tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Permasalahannya, jika ini adalah orang lain, ia bisa saja mengambil kembali ingatannya, dengan resiko orang tersebut tak akan bisa ingat lagi siapa dirinya. Berkesempatan besar untuk menggelandang di tengah jalan sampai ajal menjemput. Tetapi mana mungkin ia tega melakukan hal tersebut kepada Raka? Sosok yang diminta untuk dipercayakan kepadanya, dan yang sudah hampir 23 tahun ia jaga diam-diam dari balik bayangan, tanpa seorang pun tahu. Sedingin apa pun hatinya, mana mungkin ia sampai hati hingga melakukan hal tragis itu kepada manusia satu ini?

"Yang terpenting," ujung pisau itu kembali di arahkan kepada sang _Alter_, yang masih menatapnya dengan malas, tanpa minat akan apa pun. "Mengapa kau... Tak pernah menua? Siapa… Maksudku, _apa_ sebenarnya kau ini?"

Sudah ketahuan sampai sejauh ini, apa salahnya ia katakan? Paling-paling ia bisa dimarahi oleh si alis tebal itu, tetapi sekarang kan, bukan itu permasalahannya. "Katakan saja kami ini bukan manusia." Lovino memulai pengakuannya. Sudahlah, toh sekarang apalagi yang mau ia perbuat? Ia sudah diikat, dan jika ia tak mau melihat tatapan dingin itu, ia sebaiknya mengaku saja. "Kami menyebut sesama kami sebagai _Alter_. Fisik kami juga tak beda dari kalian. Satu-satunya hal yang membedakan kaummu dan kami hanyalah kami dapat membuat diri kami terlihat atau tidak, serta membaca pikiran kalian. Tugas kami hanya menyimpan rahasia kalian untuk menjaga keharmonisan hubungan sesama manusia... Ya, tugasku, dan juga James."

"Oh, begitu?" decakan sinis itu sama sekali tak terlewatkan oleh Lovino. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sakit karena lelaki ini melakukan hal demikian kepadanya. Tapi ayolah, itu hanya sebuah decakan... "Lalu apa maumu denganku? Sudah puas membunuh James, dan sekarang kau mau kembali untuk membunuhku?"

Bukan, bukan! Aduh, kenapa sih, manusia itu deman sekali menerka-nerka seenaknya mereka?! "Jangan salah paham, idiot! Tak bisakah kau dengar aku dulu?!" Lovino sudah benar-benar tak tahan. Tangan-tangannya berusaha meretas tali tersebut, namun dengan kuatnya tali yang diikatkan kepada tangannya tersebut, rasanya akan berat baginya...

"Hah? Dengarkan dirimu? Untuk apa?" Raka kembali menjawabnya. Terlihat sekali emosi kebencian yang amat mendalam dari sang manusia. "Kau itu orang paling egois yang pernah kukenal! Bisamu hanya marah lagi, protes lagi, dan kau yang tak pernah mau mendengar, dan kau bilang sekarang bahwa aku yang tak bisa mengerti? Tak masuk akal sekali kau!"

Kenapa keadaannya harus seperti ini? Bahkan bagi mereka berdua, keadaan seperti inilah yang sangat mereka tak duga atau pun ingin mereka hadapi. Memangnya mudah, menghadapi antara satu sama lain jika sebelumnya, takdir sudah memetakan mereka untuk kembali bertemu? Jika ditanya apakah kemungkinan terburuk dari takdir yang sudah ditautkan di antara mereka, mungkin inilah jawabannya.

"Kau kira James hanya berharga bagimu? Bagiku juga! Dia itu mentorku pula, dan kau berkata bahwa semua ini total salahku sementara mendengar kejadian sesungguhnya saja kau tak mau!" teriakan sang _Alter_ semakin menjadi-jadi. Semakin kesal, dan benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi. "Aku disini bukan untuk membunuhmu! Aku disini untuk melindungimu dan―"

Bahkan sebelum Lovino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Raka sudah beranjak menuju pintu besi tersebut. Dan sebelum Raka menutup pintunya, ia berkata sepatah kalimat yang terdengar amat dingin.

"Jangan kira aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku tak perlu dilindungi oleh seseorang yang membunuh penolongku."

Tidak, bukan seperti ini seharusnya.

Seharusnya anak itu tidak lepas darinya…

* * *

**Day 24**

**Harbour Front, Kingdom of Spades**

Riuh rendah dari pelabuhan itu kian membuat telinganya terasa sakit. Karena hal semacam inilah, Raka sendiri tak pernah datang ke tempat semacam pelabuhan seperti ini. Tak perlu ditambah dengan fakta bahwa pelabuhan dengan desain neo-modern yang didominasi oleh baja dan kaca ini sangatlah padat, sepantasnya bagi sang pemegang statistik tertinggi untuk pelabuhan paling sibuk di _Velschrede_.

Dermaga terbesar ini pun memiliki **_terlalu_** banyak _hall_ yang mau tak mau membuat Raka selalu tersesat berkali-kali. Dalam hatinya ia mendesah kesal, kenapa si jabrik itu harus memilih tempat yang ramai dan tak efektif seperti ini? Setidaknya, kabar baiknya adalah tempat ini menjadi perhentiannya yang ketiga, sehingga ia masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingan―walau itu berarti melakukannya tanpa navigator, tetapi biarlah. Pertandingan tetaplah pertandingan. Toh para navigator tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selain nama, dan orang itu tak butuh satu…

Kedatangannya kali ini memang bukan untuk permasalahan lomba. Sejak awal, ia mengikuti _World Grand Prix_ karena keisengan semata. Menang syukur, tidak ya sudah. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman diminta berbagai macam hal oleh _King_ Ivan dalam masa-masa yang kurang enak, dan terima kasih kepada raja yang sedikit membuatnya kesal tersebut kadangkala, ia sekarang tak bisa menikmati pertandingan ini lagi. Lama-lama ia makin tak merasa bahwa ia sedang bertanding untuk menjadi yang pertama… Kemana hilangnya perasaan menegangkan sewaktu awal pertandingan itu?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Dan apa yang membuatnya merasa tak begitu nyaman adalah bahwa kenyataan ia bertemu dengan lelaki jabrik ini lagi. Seolah bernostalgia akan pertemuan pertama mereka, hanya saja bedanya dulu mereka dipertemukan pada sebuah _hall _kebesaran dari _Palace of Clubs _oleh Ivan, kala lelaki itu masih berstatus pangeran. "Willem van Leuween." di balik panggilan nama yang datar dari Raka tersebut, yang dipanggil Willem hanya menyeringai kecil, tak dapat melewatkan sebuah decakan kecil dan ekspresi jengah yang ditunjukkan Raka. Lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya tersebut memang selalu imut.

"_Welkom op de Spades_, _Meneer _Raka." **[1]** lelaki itu berucap, bertingkah layaknya seorang pelayan yang menyambut tuannya kemudian menyerahkan setangkai tulip tiga warna kepada sang _sky racer_ dengan trik sulapnya yang tipikal. Sepertinya dulu sekali, detektif pribadi dari _Kingdom of Spades_ tersebut menyukai permainan sulap yang masih menjadi kegemaran banyak orang di _Velschrede_ hingga sekarang. "Kulihat kau masih tetap manis, seperti biasanya."

Lelaki yang berkata demikian adalah seorang lelaki yang amat tinggi, dengan rambut kuning gandum jabrik bagaikan tulip besar di atas kepalanya. Sosok lelaki yang senang memakai syal bergaris biru-putih dengan _coat_ cokelat yang besar dan berat, dan tak lupa, emblem detektif kerajaan berbentuk lambang kerajaan yaitu burung elang tersemat manis di bagian dada kirinya. Tak pernah terlewatkan juga oleh Raka, liontin yang berisikan jam kecil dan kompas yang selalu menjadi patokannya ketika berada di tempat-tempat tak terjangkau.

"Euh, menjijikkan sekali kau ini." Mengambil tulip itu dengan kasar, dan kemudian menggumpal tulip itu menjadi tak karuan. Ia lemparkan gumpalan tersebut hingga akhirnya turunlah hujan dari kelopak tulip tersebut. Tak lupa, di tangannya, kembali diserahkan kepada sang detektif jabrik itu tulip yang awalnya ia ambil dengan kasar, tak lupa dengan seringai menantang tersebut. "Dan sampai kapan pun, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kemampuan sulapku. Jadi, ada apa memanggilku?"

Willem mendengus, dan segera merangkul lelaki berkulit sawo matang tersebut padanya. Membawa lelaki tersebut ke sebuah sudut ruangan yang agak sepi dan jarang dilalui orang. "Permasalahannya cukup berat. Kurasa Sey sudah memberitahu perihal masalahnya kepadamu."

"Ya, tentang _Dragon_. Lalu kenapa harus aku?" dan terlebih lagi, _kenapa _harus dengan orang ini lagi...

"Semua _Aces _dari seluruh kerajaan juga dikerahkan untuk menginvestigasi sebuah berkas yang mendadak muncul dari pihak _Hearts_, satu hari setelah kematian _King _Ludwig." Wajah datar yang kini mulai menyulut opiumnya tersebut mulai mengutarkan apa yang hendak ia katakan. "Aku masih belum bertemu dengan para _Aces_ lainnya, selain kau―"

"Woah, woah. Tunggu. Aku tahu sejak dulu kalau pihak _Spades_ memang senang ikut campur," terlihat sekali wajah tak senang dari sosok detektif tinggi tersebut. "Kau 'kan hanya seorang detektif pribadi. Kasus kerajaan seperti ini, untuk apa kau―"

"―ikuti? Rupanya kau benar-benar ketinggalan informasi, ya..." Willem mendesah kesal. Menghembuskan asap dari opium yang berada pada pipanya tersebut. "Aku ini juga seorang _Ace_."

..._well, this sucks._ Jika memang benar kata lelaki ini, berarti ia akan terlibat urusan-entah-apalah-ini dengan si jabrik nista satu ini? "...oh." dan hanya itulah respon yang mampu diberikan oleh Raka. Uh, sungguh, itu benar-benar tak enak. Raka sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk merasakan suka duka, enak tak enaknya bersama dengan seorang Willem van Leuween. Tapi jika permasalahannya sudah menyeret _Aces_ dari semua kerajaan, bukankah ini suatu permasalahan yang penting? Sebaiknya ia harus menahan diri dan memikirkan urusan pribadi untuk belakangan saja. "Lalu bagaimana dengan topik hangat kita kali ini?"

"Berkas yang ditemukan adalah sebundel perkamen yang sudah usang. Menurut hasil uji lab _Spades_, arsip ini sudah berada sekitar 60 tahun yang lalu." Willem kembali menjelaskan. "Beberapa hal penting adalah soal penelitian _Dragon_. Penciptaan makhluk sintetis, kau tahu? Yang sekarang sudah tidak boleh dipraktekan lagi."

Ia pernah mendengar tentang hal itu. Yah, namanya seorang _Ace_, ia harus tahu banyak hal sekali pun ia tak mau tahu. Salah satu kabar burung yang cukup hangat kala ia masih awal-awalnya menjabat adalah permasalahan penciptaan makhluk sintetis, yang termasuk dalamnya adalah kloning atau persilangan manusia dengan binatang lainnya. Tentu saja awalnya diajukan penelitian ini adalah untuk kepentingan militer, yang dengan segera, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh banyak pihak. Memang siapa yang mau mengorbankan dirinya disintetis menjadi makhluk lain?

"Perkamen ini ternyata mencatat banyak hal yang jauh lebih mutakhir daripada formula yang diajukan beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan dalam catatan ini, mereka, tim peneliti yang masih belum diketahui siapa saja, sudah berhasil menghasilkan makhluk sintetis yang semenjak 60 tahun yang lalu berkeliaran di dunia ini, sebagai manusia." Willem lanjut berkata, diikuti dengan sebuah desahan panjang. "Sungguh, hanya ini yang kami dapatkan. Bukti yang ada masih sangat terbatas, dan semua pihak kerajaan sudah setuju untuk mengirimkan masing-masing dari _Ace_-nya untuk menginvestigasi perkara ini."

Perkara yang memusingkan saja. Tetapi tak salah juga jika para anggota kerajaan ingin mencari-cari dua makhluk sintetis ini, apabila memang benar mereka sudah berkeliaran selama 60 tahun atau lebih. "Persempit saja pencarian kepada mereka yang sudah berusia 65 tahun ke atas. Jika memang menggunakan manusia sintetis, mereka akan memilih umur yang sudah tahan. Sekitar 15 tahun ke atas, mungkin?"

Willem menggeleng. "Moira dan Mei Lin―itu, _Aces_ dari _Diamonds_ dan _Hearts_―sudah memulai pencarian dan menyisir dari golongan yang kau sebutkan, tetapi hasilnya masih negatif." Kali ini, ia melipat kembali potongan perkamen yang tadi ia keluarkan dari kantungnya dan lanjut bertatap muka dengan sang _Ace of Clubs_. "Awalnya kami tak ingin meminta bantuan dari pihak _Clubs_, tapi karena keadaan ini mendesak dan biasanya kaulah yang dapat diandalkan oleh mereka ketika keadaan genting seperti ini, jadilah kami terpaksa meminta kepada pihak _Clubs_ untuk mengirimkanmu." Dan kemudian memberikan sekantung uang kepada sang lelaki asal distrik Melayu tersebut.

Raka menerima kantung tersebut dengan sedikit bersungut-sungut, dan sebuah tatapan tak yakin kepada Willem. "Sebenarnya kalian tak butuh aku untuk melakukan hal ini. Koneksi kalian lebih banyak dariku, otomatis kalian punya semua informasi yang kalian butuhkan, benar 'kan aku?"

"Tapi kaulah yang punya kemampuannya. Karena itu, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk meminta bantuanmu." Willem mendesah pelan. "Kau baca dulu saja detailnya, biar kupersiapkan kapal untuk tujuan selanjutnya ke Palung Ivyel."

Raka menuruti kata-kata Willem, dan mulai membuka amplop yang ternyata berisi sebuah dokumen dalam layar LCD yang kecil, persis seperti _hologram generator_ milik Lovino yang dulu pernah ia lihat. **(1) **Ia buka layar tersebut, sehingga kumparan hologram pun muncul di depannya, mempertunjukkan sebuah kolom yang meminta Raka untuk mengisi kata sandi dengan bantuan kode yang disediakan di bawahnya. Kode rahasia yang hanya diketahui para _Aces_, dan dengan cepat, ia mengetikkan kode yang dimaksud dengan cepat.

Hologram tersebut pun terbuka, menunjukkan banyak layar dan kombinasi yang rumit. Inilah kesalnya jika harus berhadapan dengan Willem. Memang, tak perlu diragukan orang tersebut adalah pencari informasi yang handal, tapi setiap kali ia pasti tak akan pernah merapikan semua informasinya dengan benar. Pusing Raka membaca semuanya, dan sambil melirik-lirik pada beberapa data yang didominasi oleh tulisan tersebut, ia pun menangkap sebuah gambar yang menurutnya unik.

Sebuah gambar―tepatnya lukisan―yang sering ia lihat di ruang galeri _Palace of Clubs_. Sebuah lukisan yang selalu membuatnya merasakan suatu rindu yang tak tertahankan setiap ia melihat dua buah naga berwarna cokelat dan hijau, bertarung satu sama lain. Sementara di atas naga cokelat yang bersiap menyemburkan apinya, terdapat seorang penyihir dalam balutan jubah abu-abu kehitaman, menggenggam sebuah tongkat dari besi yang diarahkan kepada naga hijau, seolah ingin membacakan mantera yang kuat, hendak ditujukan kepadanya.

Penelitian _Dragon_, sebuah penelitian yang memang masih tak jelas kebenarannya, dan data pertama ditemukan sekitar 60 tahun yang lalu. Selama ini semua orang mengira bahwa lukisan tak bernama yang membuatnya rindu tersebut hanyalah satu dari mahakarya akan seorang seniman yang ingin menggambarkan wujud naga dalam dunia _Velschrede_ yang mempunyai segalanya kecuali naga. Tapi kalau gambar ini masuk dalam satu _file_ yang sama dengan penelitian yang kebanyakan berisi bahasa-bahasa yang tak bisa dienkripsi oleh siapa-siapa, pastilah ini bukan gambar biasa.

Otaknya memang tak terlalu cerdas untuk berpikir dalam, tapi masih sanggup untuk menyadari ada yang salah. Kenapa belum ada seorang pun yang bisa mengenkripsi bahasa aneh ini? Percobaan demi percobaan sudah dilakukan, tetapi tak ada hasil yang masuk akal dari setiap usaha penterjemahan. Kalau memang belum ada yang bisa mengenkripsi, berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa ini bukanlah bahasa nenek moyang _Velschrede_.

Kalau bukan, lalu apa?

Kian ia terlarut dalam pikirnya, mata cokelat tersebut menangkap sebuah bayangan berambut merah yang berjalan di antara keramaian manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang pelabuhan ini. Raka tersentak, dan setelah menutup lalu memasukkan panel LCD tersebut kembali dalam kantung dalam jaketnya, ia mengikuti seseorang yang nampaknya agak tak dipercaya untuk berada di antara para manusia sibuk ini.

"James―"

Dan yang terakhir ia lihat, adalah kilatan hijau dari mata yang penuh makna, membawanya dalam ketidak-sadaran yang dalam.

* * *

**Day 27  
Isle of Cavaria**

Siapa saja pasti akan marah kalau keadaan dirinya adalah ditinggal dalam sebuah pulau kecil yang sebagian besar ditumbuhi oleh pohon Cavaria sendirian, tanpa perbekalan atau apa pun. Mengingat pohon Cavaria adalah pohon dengan batang utama yang diameter yang hanya sebesar pohon karet tapi kokohnya bagaikan beringin yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun, siapa pun termasuk Lovino akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya selamat. Sempat pula terpikir untuk membuat rakit, tetapi tanpa gergaji mesin khusus, mana mungkin pohon ini rubuh? Boleh saja bilang kekuatan seorang Lovino Vargas adalah salah satu yang bisa diandalkan, tapi itu tidak bisa menyamakannya dengan buldoser hidup.

Rumah penginapan milik wanita gosong itu juga tak punya persediaan makanan lagi, dan dari tanda-tandanya, penghuninya juga tak punya niatan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Menatap pada keadaan sialan ini, ia sudah meminta bantuan kepada adiknya sekitar dua malam yang lalu melalui emblemnya, namun kembali mengingat seorang Feliciano yang mudah terlena oleh gadis-gadis desa yang manis dan kebiasaannya yang mudah tersesat, paling cepat anak itu baru akan datang dua hari lagi.

"_Merde_! Kalau seperti ini, bisa mampus aku!"

Ia berteriak dalam Bahasa yang Tak Pernah Ada, merutuk akan kebodohannya yang benar-benar tak termaafkan. Mulai dari Raka yang tak sengaja mengetahui rahasia masa lalunya, ia yang terperangkap dan keliling tak jelas di pulau sialan ini hanya bisa merenung akan nasib kubus yang dibuka oleh Raka tersebut. Kubus yang diberikan Arthur kepadanya itu berbeda dari apa yang Ketua itu berikan pada Alters lainnya. Arthur sendiri juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia memberikan Lovino sebuah kubus spesial yang terdiri dari tiga lapis. Lapisan pertama yang sudah terbuka adalah tentang masa lalu Raka, dan walau ia tak tahu ada apa dengan lapis kedua dan ketiganya, ia tahu kalau-kalau jika lapisan kedua dan ketiganya tanpa sepengetahuan dia, maka hal berbahaya bisa terjadi...

.

_"Serius, Vargas. Kau sudah benar-benar membuatku naik darah."_

_Setelah ia mengontak Feliciano untuk meminta bantuan, tentu saja ia harus melapor pada sang Ketua temperamen bernama Arthur James Kirkland. "Pembicaraan kali ini akan direkam untuk keperluan arsip." Ia tak berharap kalau hari ini si Ketua akan tersenyum lalu berkata "selamat" karena memang ia tak pernah memuji siapa-siapa. Apalagi karena ia sudah menghilangkan kubus yang seharusnya nanti dikembalikan kepada lelaki itu malah ia hilangkan. Kalau sekarang yang tampil di depannya bukanlah hologram si Ketua, ia tak heran kalau kepalanya akan dibotaki habis._

_"Boss, memangnya kau punya darah?"_

_"Argh... Itu 'kan cuma perumpamaan, _you bloody git_!" nampak jelas intonasi kesal khas Arthur James Kirkland... Oh, jangan lupa, sedikit rasa khawatir dan pesimis itu tergambar jelas di raut mukanya. Kentara sekali terlihat dari alis luar biasa yang kini mengernyit dan dekat satu sama lain. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Vargas?"_

_Lovino terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia lanjut berbicara. "Aku sudah meminta bantuan." Selama ini ia terkenal untuk tak pernah meminta bantuan sehingga reputasinya dikenal dengan Sang Penyendiri. Penyendiri yang selalu menuntaskan segala rahasia yang bocor dan mengeliminasi para Alters yang membelot dengan sangat baik. "Subjek yang kuminta bantuannya adalah Feliciano Vargas." namun bahkan jika ini kali adalah kala pertama ia meminta bantuan, ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu bisa ia andalkan._

_"Lovino Vargas, ini keadaan darurat tingkat 5, dan menurut data terakhir dari Feliciano Vargas, ia tak punya kemampuan yang cukup untuk mengatasi tingkat level 5."_

_"Keputusan tak akan kurubah."_

_Arthur menggeleng perlahan. Sudah tahu bahwa inilah jawaban yang ia dapatkan. "Apa bantuan yang kau minta membebani subjek?"_

_"Subjek sudah menyatakan ia tak terbebani."_

_Pandangan hologram tersebut bergerak ke arah lain. Pasangan mata hijau itu menilik ke bawah sesaat, dan kemudian menatap pada Lovino kembali. "Lovino, kau tahu 'kan adikmu itu belum siap untuk tes tingkat 5? Jangan samakan adikmu denganmu yang memang..."_

_"...yang?"_

_"Bu-bukan apa-apa..." Arthur mendeham. "Intinya, dari semua orang kompeten, kenapa harus Feliciano yang belum siap?"_

_"Aku tak butuh kompetensi. Aku hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa kupercaya." Lovino menjawab pertanyaan Arthur, "dan siapa yang bisa kupercaya kalau bukan adikku sendiri? Lagipula tak biasa sekali bagimu untuk tidak meledak pada bahaya tingkat lima. Tak ada ancaman membotaki atau memancung untuk diumpankan pada para _Sabertooth_?"_

_"Saudara, ya... Well, eksistensimu sendiri juga tidak biasa." Arthur tersenyum kecil, senyum langka yang memancarkan kehangatan dan pedih entah mengapa. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan Raka mati, dan dapatkan kembali kubus itu. 40 hari lagi temui aku di _Briestelle Tower_, Arte Stella. Selama 40 hari itu, selesaikan tugas dan pertandinganmu."_

_Dan koneksi pun diputus._

.

Jelas bahwa ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh Ketua satu itu. Tapi ia yakin Arthur tak akan menipu dirinya dengan semua yang ia beritahu, sekarang ia harus segera mencari keberadaan Raka yang pasti masih memegang kubusnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, dari mana ia harus mulai mencari?

* * *

**Same Day  
Ivyel Trench**

Sepasang iris cokelat Belgia tersebut mengerjapkan matanya sesekali, menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan ruangan yang menyorotkan cahaya yang agak remang namun dengan tingkat intensitas cahaya yang membuatnya pusing. Tekanan di sekitarnya juga tidak normal, seolah tubuhnya terasa satu setengah kali lebih berat dari biasanya. Kalau bisa ia gambarkan, ia bagaikan tengah berada di akuarium yang disinari oleh neon biru keunguan.

Perlahan namun pasti kesadarannya mulai membaik. Mengira-ngira dari betapa kaku tubuhnya, kemungkinan ia sudah terlelap untuk waktu lebih dari 1-2 hari. Ditambah dengan aroma lavender bercampur melati serta mawar yang tercium di sekitarnya, membuatnya teringat akan wangi khas obat tidur racikan khusus keluarga kerajaan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, jadi pastilah ia sudah dihajar sampai pingsan dengan tenaga yang kuat.

Raka mulai mencoba berdiri perlahan. Kakinya mendadak terasa terlalu berat, efek dari tubuhnya yang sudah lama tak bergerak. Tangannya mengacak rambut semi ikalnya yang kini sudah mulai tumbuh agak panjang, sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang kepalanya untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih fokus. Ia tangkap sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk silinder yang dibangun dengan besi dan baja, seperti ketika ia masuk dalam selongsong rudal raksasa yang diberi banyak kaca tebal bulat dengan baut raksasa. Sebuah pintu dengan kaca bulat di utara ruangan... Hmm, kira-kira di mana ia pernah menemui ruangan semacam ini? Ruangan ini familiar ia temui di―

"―Spades selalu punya teknologi yang keren, bukan?"

Suara tersebut terdengar ceria, sama seperti paras asal suara itu. Nampak begitu cerah, dengan binar mata hijau yang seperti lampu di kala gelap. "Kapal selam ini boleh juga, dasar negeri gila teknologi." lanjut, tuturan lelaki berkulit cokelat itu menjelaskan. "Mereka menciptakan ini khusus untuk World Grand Prix musim kali ini, hanya supaya para partisipan bisa mengambil benda ini di kedalaman 12.000 meter."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum, lalu membantu Raka untuk berdiri. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa kentara sekali lelaki misterius ini jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "_Lo siento_, kau pasti lelah, ya." senyuman itu kembali muncul dengan hangat di wajah khas Distrik Hispanik yang terletak di Benua Hearts, tapi entahlah, ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dengan orang ini. "Katakan saja apa maumu. Aku bisa sediakan apa saja. Kau mau _churros_?" jentikan jari, dan keluarlah makanan ringan khas Distrik Hispanik.

Raka melepaskan pegangan sang lelaki bermata hijau tersebut dengan kasar. Mau tak mau, lelaki itu terkejut juga. "Apa untungmu dengan menculikku." Pertanyaan yang berubah menjadi bernada pernyataan itu keluar dengan dingin, seraya jatuhnya _churros_ yang dibentuk seperti wafer stik batangan itu jatuh mengotori lantai. "Kalau ini karena kau cuma ingin mengumpankan Lovino kemari, tolong, aku tak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya."

Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersebut memungut salah satu stik yang jatuh, dan kemudian melambaikannya ke arah langit-langit. "Ah, _mi amigo_. Jangan bilang menculik, itu terdengar terlalu membosankan." seiring dengan munculnya makhluk-makhluk kuning bulat kecil yang membersihkan _churros_ yang jatuh tadi, sang lelaki kembali menjentikkan jarinya, lalu meletakkan _churros_ yang berbentuk sama persis di bibir sang _sky racer_. "Tapi soal umpan bagi Lovinito, itu boleh kau kata sebagai alasan utama. Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jadi jangan seenaknya―"

"Raka Pratama Mandala, 30 tahun. Seorang _sky racer_ yang berperan ganda sebagai _Ace of Clubs_. Bawahan langsung dari _King of Clubs _generasi ke-42, Ivan Braginski. Dulnya tinggal bersama dengan seorang bernama James Kirkland sampai kau berusia enam tahun. Sejak itu kau hidup di hutan, berburu bersama dengan _Queen of Clubs _generasi ke-42, Elizaveta Hedervary, dan setelah membantu memecahkan kasus pencurian yang sempat membuat keretakan hubungan antara _Spades _dan _Clubs_, kau baru diangkat menjadi _Ace of Clubs _di ulang tahunmu yang ke-15." Semuanya jelas, lengkap, dan padat. "Katakan padaku jika aku salah."

"Be-benar." Sialan. Tak ada yang salah. "Tapi itu juga bukan satu alasan kalau aku dekat dengan Lovino atau apa―"

Sebelum Raka sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia segera diputus dengan sang lelaki yang kini bersimpuh hormat di hadapannya, memegang punggung tangannya.

"Justru kaulah pemeran utama drama ini." ia mengecup punggung tangan Raka, lalu balas menatapnya. "Rainmaker Yang Agung."

* * *

**Day 29  
Isle of Cavaria**

Tangan-tangan handal milik Alter yang sudah terbiasa bertarung itu merakit sesuatu dengan cepat dan dalam jumlah yang banyak, sementara kentara sekali wajahnya masih nampak kesal. Ia terus merakit dinamit-dinamit berdaya ledak lumayan yang ia buat dari bahan-bahan alami yang bisa ia dapatkan dari pulau kecil ini dengan mengutuk tentang adiknya yang tak kunjung datang, dan terutama pada Raka yang seenaknya membawa kubus penting itu. Persetan dengan pertandingannya, kalau seperti ini caranya ia tak peduli lagi tentang World Grand Prix dan langsung pulang saja dirinya ke tempat para Alters!

Malam ini bulan biru lagi yang nampak bersinar. Beberapa hari terakhir cuacanya bagus untuk berlayar, tapi dasar setan, bagaimana ia bisa berlayar? Coba saja ia punya kendaraan seperti milik James dulu, ia tak perlu khawatir tentang ketinggalan. Bahkan jika ia ikut pertandingannya dengan kendaraan tersebut, rasanya 55 hari cukup untuk mengitari planet ini dengan sistem yang sama.

Ia kembali menatap pada langit yang malam ini nampak cerah tak berawan. Ratusan kumparan bintang yang merefleksikan galaksi di luar sana membentuk panorama indah. Samar-samar di atas sana, nampak zeppelin terbang melayang perlahan. Kendaraan terbang itu hanya eksklusif untuk para manusia yang punya uang berjumlah tak terhitung, bukan untuk para peserta. Lovino merebahkan dirinya di atas desiran pasir putih yang lembut, diam saja dan terus menatap langit. Ia selalu suka dengan kesunyian, tak ada gangguan, membuatnya bisa melupakan rasa kesal yang kadang mengakar sampai ke kepalanya―

―atau begitulah seharusnya, kalau saja tak ada suara wanita yang berteriak histeris berhasil ia dengar.

Refleks, Lovino bangkit berdiri, menghampiri asal suara yang ternyata milik Sey. Sudah mau ia bentak gadis itu, kalau saja ia tak sadar akan setitik air mata yang mengalir cukup deras dan raut muka pucat. "O-oh syukurlah, kau masih ada disini." nampak ia bernafas sedikit lega, walau ekspresinya masih nampak jauh dari tenang. "Tolong... Tolong kami?"

"Hah?" terang saja navigator itu tak tahu apa-apa. Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia menarik pertengkaran dengan wanita ini, dan gadis berkuncir dua tersebut sekarang meminta tolong padanya. "Tolong kami? Apa maksudnya?"

Sey kembali terisak, dan nampak semakin bingung. "Tolong, Tuan Raka diculik..."

Tertegun.

Diculik? Siapa gerangan yang mau menculik anak kampungan nan serampangan macam dirinya? Lovino tahu bahwa anak itu tak punya sanak saudara atau harta berharga apa-apa, karenanya, untuk apa seseorang mau menculik anak itu? Well, walau pun ia sebenarnya tahu anak itu adalah Ace of Clubs, tapi terang saja ia bukan Ace yang kaya. Bahkan melarat mungkin terdengar paling pas untuk kondisi ekonominya.

Makanya, dari semua manusia kaya di dunia ini, kenapa harus dirinya?

"Dan dari semua orang, kenapa kau kembali kemari?!" tak ada jawaban, dan isak tangis semakin menggila saja, membuat Lovino mendesah kesal. Dasar wanita... "...dia diculik siapa?"

"E-entah. Penculiknya tak meninggalkan identitas yang jelas..." gadis itu merogoh kantung bajunya, dan menyerahkan secarik kertas, tertulis dalam guratan bahasa yang lain dari apa yang pernah dikenal manusia-manusia _Velschrede_. "Tapi surat ini ditinggalkan kepada orang terakhir yang ditemui Tuan Raka..."

.

_Aku menunggumu pada dasar terendah dari planet ini, mi Lovinito._

_A_

.

Jelas saja, mana ada manusia yang mengerti Bahasa yang Tak Pernah Ada seperti ini...

Lovino meremas kertasnya. Sekarang apa lagi? Lelaki brengsek itu sudah berani-beraninya menculik Raka, bukankah ia sudah janji untuk tidak melibatkan anak itu, apa pun yang terjadi? Ah, ia merutuk kesal. Mana mungkin seorang penjahat kelas kakap mau menepati janji? Good, ia sudah termakan mentah-mentah oleh sosok biadab yang sudah membunuh jajaran petinggi Alters. "Dimana si idiot itu ada terakhir kali?" Lovino mendecak kesal, menghampiri kapal yang tadi digunakan oleh Sey untuk datang kemari. "Aku masih sempat mengejar penculiknya."

"Harbour Front, Spades." tutur Sey. "A-akan kupanggil bantuan atau mungkin aku bisa ikut―"

"Tidak, tak usah." Lovino menjawab ketus. "Ini bukan urusanmu atau urusan anggota kerajaan, ini masalah pribadiku. King Ivan pasti tak akan mengontak langsung anak itu kalau ia masih mengira si idiot itu keseruan bertanding." sembari mengenakan goggle yang semenjak tadi tergantung manis di lehernya, meninggalkan tatapan tertegun dari Sey.

"Tahu darimana kalau Tuan Raka―"

Lovino menyeringai kecil, lalu meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya yang mengulas seringai penuh makna tersebut. "Darimana aku tahu, memangnya itu penting?"

Dan ia pun segera menjalankan kapal tersebut, meninggalkan sang wanita yang masih mematung di tepi pantai, menatap pada kepergian lelaki yang sudah berani-beraninya membawa kabur kapalnya.

Kapal itu terus menggerung kencang, membelah arus air yang kebetulan berjalan searah dengannya. Siang ini masih sangat cerah walau sinar matahari tak sampai menyengat, dan nampaknya awan pun juga tak banyak terlihat. Angin semilir pun membuat Lovino yang sedang membuka layar besar kapal itu menjadi sedikit lebih tentram. Kapal ini memang dilengkapi mesin, tapi dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa, Lovino bersyukur karena kapal ini masih mempunyai layar yang lumayan besar yang bisa membantunya berjalan jauh lebih cepat.

Wajahnya nampak demikian kalut, dan setelah beberapa saat berputar-putar tak jelas di dek kapal layar itu, ia mengeluarkan emblemnya, dan menggosokkannya sehingga tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah bayangan akan adiknya. _"Ve, _Fratello_?"_

"_Fratello, fratello_ saja! Heh bodoh, kau dimana?!" segera, kemarahan sang Alter meluap kesal. "_Cazzo_, aku sudah capek menunggumu! Katamu kau akan datang ke tempatku, kemana saja kau dasar adik goblok!"

_"V-ve, maafkan aku, sungguh!"_ jelas sekali suara adiknya terdengar sangat takut dan ngeri. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia hidup dengan sang kakak, tapi tetap saja ia tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan kakaknya yang pemarah... _"Kemarin ada seorang nenek yang hampir tenggelam, ja-jadi kutolong terus kubawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, nah, setelah i_―_"_

"Nenek-nenek?!" oh ayolah, itu alasan paling garing yang pernah ia dengar... Sejak kapan akal adiknya itu bertempat tinggal di kelingking kakinya sampai-sampai membuat alasan sebodoh itu? "Demi alis si boss yang udah kayak pasir hisap, kenapa harus nenek-nenek?!"

_"Ve, _Fratello_, aku belum selesai bicara..."_ bayangan itu nampak mendesah kesal. Tapi sekesal-kesalnya Feliciano, mau terlihat sesangar apa, sih? _"Setelah kutolong nenek itu, ia memberikanku satu kotak serbaguna. Dan salah satu isinya... Kenapa _fratello_ tak coba lihat ke atas?"_

Sesuai instruksi adiknya, ia mendongak ke atas. Dalam ketinggian sekitar 45 meter di atas sang Alter, sebuah sapu terbang abu-abu yang diberi sentuhan modern berupa penampilan bergaya mekanika pre-modern. Tak lupa dengan sepasang _steam engine_ di dua sisinya, yang membuat Lovino menyeringai penuh makna, seiring dengan sang adik yang melambai dengan senyum polosnya yang biasa.

"Che, idiot..."

* * *

"Rainmaker?"

Sepertinya ia cukup familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi dimana ia pernah mendengarnya? "Apa maksudnya dengan Rainmaker yang Agung?" apalagi nama itu ditujukan kepada dirinya, dan sungguh, itu semua sangat aneh.

"Akan kujelaskan itu, kalau Lovinito-ku sudah datang~" Antonio kembali melambungkan senyum kecilnya, lalu menjentikkan jarinya, sehingga sebuah lidah api kecil muncul, dan kemudian menghilang lagi. Sesekali ia akan menepuk kedua tangannya, sehingga muncullah air yang seolah dikompres dan melayang di sekitar tangannya, dan kemudian berubah lagi menjadi nyala api. Begitu terus ia lakukan, sampai akhirnya Raka memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu tentang perbuatan lelaki itu.

"Kau bisa menyihir?"

"Sihir itu sebenarnya adalah bakat dari semua makhluk hidup yang ada di _Velschrede_ untuk mengubah apa pun ke dalam bentuk lain. Mengeraskan oksigen, atau memecah karbon monoksida menjadi oksigen, itu salah satunya." Antonio menjelaskan, masih terduduk manis di sebelah Raka. "Sama sepertiku dan _mi _Lovino, kita semua adalah mereka, _magic users_ yang kebetulan dianugerahi dengan berkat kemampuan mengolah yang tinggi. Mungkin… kau pun juga bisa seperti itu."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas menjentikkan jarinya dan menepuk kedua tangannya sekali lagi. Terus melakukan hal yang sama seolah tak ada perihal lain yang perlu ia lakukan―Tunggu, mereka sekarang memang sedang menunggu, atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Antonio sendiri yang menunggu karena tentu saja Raka tidak menunggu Lovino sama sekali. Untuk apa ia menunggu si laki-laki pembohong kebanyakan makan obat _anti-aging_ itu? ( dan sesungguhnya ia masih tidak tahu juga kalau Lovino itu bukan manusia yang bisa menua, jadi asumsi makan obat _anti-aging_ itu hanya opini pribadi Raka tanpa dasar apa-apa. )

"Tapi kenapa aku?" dan jujur, ia kesal. Buat apa lelah-lelah menculik dirinya? Pastilah ada seorang lain yang jauh lebih berharga daripada dirinya untuk menjadi umpan penarik kedatangan si sialan satu itu. "Rasanya kau tahu kalau aku hanya manusia melarat yang tak punya apa-apa."

Antonio kembali melantunkan senyumannya kepada sang _Ace of Clubs._ "Manusia itu tak hanya hidup dari harta, mereka hidup karena punya kemauan untuk tetap berkembang tanpa mengenal kata menyerah." Kemudian lelaki tinggi dengan kulit kecokelatan itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu mendesah. Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, tatapannya telah berubah menjadi sendu. "Tipikal orang kesukaan Lovino. Dan jangan terlalu keras pada anak itu, ia cuma kesepian, kok."

Sekarang Raka Pratama Mandala harus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan semuanya. Sudah hampir 30 tahun ia hidup, dan ini adalah kala pertama ia terjebak dalam keadaan yang aneh. Oke, sebagai seorang _Ace of Clubs_ yang bekerja di bawah Ivan, ia selalu diperintahkan pergi ke tempat dengan kondisi dan keadaan yang tak karuan hanya demi informasi seadanya. Tapi jelas saja, konteks 'aneh' di sini adalah karena ia telah bertemu dan terjebak… Entahlah, konflik para pengekspos rahasia, mungkin. Di depan orang-orang ini, sepertinya tak ada satu pun tentangnya yang tersembunyi…

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak sekali tentang Lovino. Memang siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Entah, hubungan kami susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Cukup kau tahu saja bahwa aku mengetahuinya jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dengan siapa pun." Kali ini ia mengambil sebuah stik bambu yang agak panjang yang ia simpan di jubah panjangnya sedari tadi, dan kemudian ia kembali memutar-mutar stik bambu tersebut dan tak lama, sama seperti nasib air dan api sebelumnya, bambu tersebut berubah menjadi semacam alat musik tiup. Semacam ocarina, mungkin.

"Kalau itu, tunggulah nanti. Tunggu ia datang, supaya ia juga ingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya."

Dan mereka pun tetap menanti, di tengah sepinya dasar laut dan melodi dari ocarina itu.

** .**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Translation**

**[1] **_Welkom op de Spades, Meneer ( Dutch ) _: Selamat datang di Spades, tuan.

* * *

**Notes**

**(1)** _Hologram Generator. _Pernah dibahas dan dideskripsikan di Chapter 1 – Meeting.

* * *

**A/N : **awalnya saya gak mau publish ini langsung, tapi ngeliatin prediksi chapter bakal sampe 12k kalo digabungin jadi satu, semuanya jadi sakit mata. So here we go, saya berikan chapter terakhir part 1-nya.

Part 2 bakal kehambat agak lama, mungkin masih dua atau tiga minggu lagi... Well, yang pasti author ndableg-yang-harusnya-nyelesaiin-celengnya-tapi-ternyata-masih-jauh-dari-tuntas-ini lagi dihadang sama banyaknya ujian dan laporan serta apa-apa yada yada gajelas di sekolah.

Reviewnya, pretty pleaaaase~? =w=)V


	5. Lost and Found Part 2

_Highly recommended to hear **Kinkanshoku ( Annular Eclipse ) **by **Shikata Akiko **while reading this _:3

* * *

**Day 39  
Americana District  
Kingdom of Spades**

Petugas berkulit putih yang berjanggut dengan tubuh gempal itu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda dengan rambut semi ikal hitam tersebut. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama menyebalkan seperti barusan, ia melihat pada secarik kartu identitas yang disodorkan oleh sang _sky racer_.

"Raka Pratama Mandala...?"

Dengan sedikit bergetar, yang dipanggil demikian menjawab. "E-eh, iya. Benar..." belum nafas petugas imigrasi itu bau sekali pula... "Ada yang salah, pak?"

Masih melihat dengan tatapan-plus-bau-mulut-yang-tak-ada-sedapnya-sama-sekali milik laki-laki gempal tak cukur jenggot, membuat Lovino yang berada di sebelahnya tak dapat menghapuskan pikiran bahwa penjaga ini bagaikan Gandalf obesitas. Ia merutuk di bawah kata-katanya, berharap semua ini dapat segera selesai. Mudah baginya, seorang _Alter_ yang dapat membuat dirinya terkesan tak ada di antara manusia ini. Ia tak perlu melewati proses imigrasi sialan juga...

Tapi kalau nama Raka Pratama Mandala tak melintas di imigrasi, bisa-bisa mereka dicurigai melanggar peraturan lomba dengan mengambil jalan illegal dan/atau menggunakan cara curang. Tentu, hukuman diskualifikasi sudah menanti manis jika mereka langgar peraturan itu.

Selagi menunggu sang _sky racer_ diinvestigasi, Lovino membuka _PC tablet_ miliknya, menunjukkan landskap peta dunia _Velschrede_ nampak atas dalam bentukan hologram 2 dimensi. Nampak bintik kuning yang menandakan posisi mereka yang berada di Distrik Americana ini, tersusul oleh delapan orang. Ia harus memperhatikan kemenangan karena komitmen awalnya memang menang supaya setidaknya sebagian dari rencananya berjalan mulus... Dengan cara yang 'agak' curang kalau boleh dikata.

Curang? Tentu saja, karena yang bersama Lovino bukan Raka Pratama Mandala.

"Pe-petugas imigrasinya serem, V-ve...!"

Melainkan adiknya, Feliciano Vargas.

Mudah bagi mereka, para _Alters_ yang dapat menipu alam bawah sadar manusia. Mereka akan mudah terkecoh pada ilusi sosok yang ditunjukkan oleh _Alters_, tapi juga tak akan punya buktinya, kalau-kalau mereka ketahuan. Bentuk kecurangan yang absolut, tetapi inilah gunanya, mereka tetap perlu melanjutkan pertandingan. Toh, dugaan Lovino, 'dasar terdalam planet ini' adalah Palung Ivyel yang berada di bawah _Northwest Sea_, masih sejalan dengan arah pertandingan ini. ( dan lagipula supaya tidak dicurigai oleh pemantau pertandingan yang akan mengecek reguler setiap saat akan keberadaan para peserta. )

"Yang penting kan, sudah lewat."

"V-ve... Iya..." sang adik masih berkata-kata dengan bergetar. "Tapi katanya Fratello sudah lelah dengan anak itu..."

"Lelah tak sama dengan menyerah, Feli." Lovino menggenggam tangan adiknya. "Ayo."

* * *

**Thesis**

_Part One from Dialectic Trilogy and for **Silan Haye**'s **Universechall** : **Steampunk**_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

Steampunk!AU/RomaIndo/Slight SpaMano/Bits of EspRomaIndo/OC Male!Indonesia/Alur maju-mundur/Human!Kumajiro/Lots of Flashback/Kinda sappy

* * *

_Dan jangan lupa, bahwa akan terus kujaga kau, biar pun kau tak dapat lagi melihatku._

* * *

**Day 40**

**Ivyel Trench**

"Ia tak akan datang."

Sepatah kalimat singkat itu mampu menarik perhatian Antonio. Pasalnya, _Ace of Clubs_ satu ini minim bicara, dan kalau sudah mulai bicara, lelaki ini punya kebiasaan tidak bisa berhenti bicara―lucu sekali, apalagi mengingat Lovino yang paling benci dengan orang yang cerewet, tapi bisa tertarik dengan anak semacam ini. Yah, ia berani jamin, sih, Lovino belum tahu siapa sebenarnya anak ini, selain daripada ia harus menjaga anak ini dan membawanya kepada kemenangan _World Grand Prix._

"Kenapa? Mengingat itu dirimu yang menjadi umpannya, ia pasti datang, kok."

"Sudah 13 hari." Jawaban pendek itu kembali terlantun.

Hal itu membuat Antonio berpikir kecil. Ia kembali memain-mainkan elemen yang berada di sekitarnya, dan mungkin ia akan memainkan _ocarina _miliknya lagi untuk membuat pemuda ini terlelap. Tapi sepertinya niat-niat itu hendak ia urungkan, apalagi karena sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan menjadi mengarah ke arah yang berbeda.

"Kau mau _paella_?"

"Sudah bosan."

"_Sirloin_?"

"Kalau itu sejenis makanan, aku tak mau."

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

Raka terdiam sesaat. Apa yang ia mau, katanya? Oh, entahlah. Ia hanya mau kalau semuanya ini cepat berakhir dan ia bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalnya yang... Sebenarnya tak begitu normal juga. Tetapi ingatlah, sekali lagi, semanis apa pun senyum dari seorang Antonio, ia sudah menyaksikan bahwa orang inilah yang berada di belakang pembunuhan James.

...tapi kenapa, kenapa ia masih merasa bahwa itu semua adalah salah Lovino?

Mungkin karena itulah anggapan yang terpatri selama ini, atau mungkin itulah anggapan yang memang ia ingin anggap karena selama ini tak tahu siapa yang mau disalahkan. Tetapi kembali lagi, setelah sejauh ini bertualang dengan Lovino―oke, hitungan hari itu masih bisa dikatakan secara artian literer, tapi beberapa waktu terakhir ini, ia menjadi bimbang tentang apa maksud Lovino, biarkata lelaki itu sudah bercerita tentang segalanya. ( dan ia juga tak yakin apa yang dikatakan si _Alter_ itu semuanya benar apa tidak. Eksistensinya saja, sudah penuh kebohongan. )

"Bagaimana, supaya kau yakin jika Lovinito tidak meninggalkanmu, kita lihat saja apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Tidak ada penjelasan berlanjut sehubungan dengan apa yang ditanyakannya. Yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah sang lelaki misterius pengemban nama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ini mengeluarkan satu kapsul kecil yang ia telan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bagaikan tengah merokok, lelaki ini mengeluarkan sebuah kabut putih dan perlahan berubah menjadi awan yang tebal.

Asap itu semakin jelas, dan jelas…

* * *

…hingga menunjukkan dua sosok familiar yang tengah mendaki sebauh tebing batu yang curam.

Ini Distrik Americana. Satu-satunya wilayah―yang kalau boleh dikata―hijau yang tersisa di _Spades_ yang benar-benar sudah diledaki oleh penduduk dan industrialisme besar-besaran. Yah, sekali lagi, kalau boleh dikata hijau, mengingat sekitar 45% dari Distrik Americana ini sendiri juga sudah menjadi dataran yang sangat kering, walau belum mencapai poin sampai menjadi padang pasir. Tempat yang sepi, terletak di penghujung Barat dari benua _Spades_ ini hanya dihuni oleh mereka yang menempuh karir sebagai koboi, dan penambang emas serta minyak di kawasan yang sejauh mata memandang, hanya tampak _debris_, rumput madesu, dan kaktus liar.

Lalu pertanyaan selanjutnya, mengapa dua orang yang tak lain dari Lovino dan Feliciano Vargas ini tengah memanjat batu di tengah-tengah padang kering, hanya bermodalkan peralatan seadanya?

"_Fratello_! Kita melenceng jauh dari rute aslinya, Ve~!"

"Diam kau! Aku tahu benar apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Mendengar respon dari sang _fratello_, Feliciano nampak tersenyum lega, dan mulai bersemangat memanjat lagi. Tumben sekali kalau kakaknya sedang yakin dengan keputusannya. "Ve~? Memangnya siapa yang akan kita temui?"

"Aku tak tahu, dasar adik berisik!"

―oke, biarkan ia tarik kembali kata-katanya barusan. Kakaknya masih tetap labil senantiasa.

Lima belas menit selanjutnya penuh akan tangis, lelah, keluh, dan peluh. Tak urung juga beberapa kali teriakan akan sahut-sahutan penuh amarah juga terlontar hingga akhirnya ketika mereka mencapai puncaknya, tenggorokan mereka sudah lebih dari kering. Walau demikian, Feliciano tak dapat menyangka bahwa apa yang berada di atas tebing itu begitu kontras dengan apa yang sudah mereka lalui sebelumnya. Satu kawasan hijau dengan rumput yang terawat dengan baik. Sepertinya mereka tiba di tempat yang tepat―

"YAAAAAAAHUUUUUU~!"

―maksudnya, **_semoga_** mereka sampai di tempat yang tepat.

Manusia yang datang dan berteriak tak jelas barusan adalah sesosok lelaki dengan surai perak dengan mata hitam yang mencekat, menunggangi seekor _sphinx_ yang seukuran kuda jantan. Dengan tali lasonya yang ia putar-putar, ia lemparkan tali itu sampai menjerat seekor _sphinx _lainnya yang baru saja lari ke arah mereka berdua. Sehebat apa pun seorang _Alter_ menjadi sesuatu, tetap saja dua _Alters_ ini masih terkesima dengan teknik sang lelaki bertubuh ideal itu dengan kemampuannya melempar tali laso. Mata _Black Velvet_ tersebut balas menatap mereka, dan sembari membenarkan letak topinya yang agak merosot, ia sambut dua orang ini dengan senyuman cerah.

"Hei!" sapanya, setelah orang tersebut menuruni _sphinx _yang sudah ia ikatkan pada sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka tinggal. "Selamat datang di _Maple Ranch_. Ada perlu apa kalian di sini?" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Lovino, sebelum menjabat tangannya kepada Feliciano.

"Ah, berarti ini memang tempat yang benar." Lovino menyeringai puas. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam rentetan keberuntungan, ia tidak tersesat. Lovino pun balas menyalami lelaki tersebut. "Lovino Vargas, dari Distrik Italiana, _Kingdom of Hearts_." Oh ya, tentu saja semuanya itu bohong. Ia asal pilih saja nama distrik dari salah satu empat kerajaan yang paling ia ingat.

"Kumajiro." Jawab lelaki itu, dengan singkat. "Jauh-jauh kalian datang dari _Hearts_, pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting membawa kalian kemari. Ayo masuk dulu, biar kutemui kalian dengan Tuan―uh, siapa namanya... Ah―Williams."

Dua _Alters_ tersebut dibawa masuk pada satu rumah yang nampak sangat menyambut siapa saja yang hendak datang ke sana. Sebuah rumah dengan nuansa luar ala _saloon_ koboi, namun memiliki desain interior yang sangat dipengaruhi oleh rumah-rumah bergaya _European_ era 1940an, didominasi oleh kayu-kayu yang diberi lapisan khusus dari bakteri yang mencegah penjamuran dan rayap. Feliciano kembali tersenyum, melihat rumah-rumah dengan model interior yang nampak apik dan hangat, serta didominasi oleh warna-warna gelap perpaduan dengan ruangan lain berwarna pastel, membuat rumah yang bergaya _farmhouse_ ini semakin menyentuh selera sang _Alter_.

Tepat di ruang tengah, terdapat seorang lelaki dengan rambut cokelat madu bergelombang yang tengah menjahit sebuah kain terpal. Sepertinya biasa dipakai untuk mengangkut buah-buahan atau semacamnya. Ketika mata ungu milik lelaki berkacamata itu menjumpai sang asistennya membawa dua orang tamu dengan _flight jacket_ yang sangat mencolok, lelaki yang mereka duga adalah si Tuan Williams yang dipanggil si Kumajiro sebelumnya bangkit berdiri.

"Halo, halo." Lelaki ini datang menyambut dua orang tersebut, dan tanpa segan-segan, segera mendorong mereka ke arah meja makan yang telah penuh oleh variasi makanan yang nampaknya lezat untuk disantap. "Aku sudah dengar dari Kumajiro, kalian pasti Lovino dan Feliciano Vargas. Ayo, silakan duduk dulu."

"Ta-tahu darimana―"

Sang Tuan Williams tertawa kecil, setelah memastikan kedua tamunya sudah duduk dengan manis pada kursi kayunya. "Kumajiro ini semacam hasil kolaborasiku dengan _Queen of Hearts_, Honda Kiku." Ia memulai penjelasannya ketika ia sudah duduk pada salah satu kursi yang berseberangan dengan dua kakak-beradik tersebut, sembari mengelus lelaki bersurai perak yang tak lain dari Kumajiro tersebut. "_Modified Human_, yang kami coba kreasikan ulang supaya antara pikiranku dan pikirannya bisa saling terhubung satu sama lain. Jadi apa saja yang kalian bicarakan kepadanya, aku juga bisa segera tahu."

"Ve~" Feliciano semakin terkesima. Ternyata bahkan di penghujung dunia ini saja, ia sudah dapat bertemu dengan manusia yang sangat hebat. "Kalau begitu―maaf, tapi bukankah itu membuat Tuan Kumajiro menjadi seperti 'boneka' anda?"

"Ah, tidak." Kali ini, Kumajiro yang menjawab pertanyaan Feliciano. "Biar pikiran kami terhubung, dan apa saja yang kami lakukan dapat kami ketahui satu sama lain, tetap itu tak membuat kami dua individual yang sama. Singkatnya, kami hanya terhubung secara pikiran, tapi lain dari pada itu, kami ini dua manusia yang berbeda juga."

Lovino mengangguk pelan. Menyaksikan satu keajaiban teknologi manusia di penghujung _Spades_ ini, berarti rumor yang ia dengar tidaklah salah. Tentu saja awalnya ia kemari karena ia dengar ada seseorang yang berada di penghujung dataran Distrik Americana yang dapat membantu mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berkesan mustahil. "Teori yang menarik, Tuan Williams." Jawab Lovino pendek.

Kali ini giliran sang Tuan Williams yang terkekeh pelan. "Tak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Matthew." Ia lanjut berkata, menggigit potongan panekuk pertamanya. "Kalian jauh-jauh datang dari _Hearts_, pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mendesak. Coba, katakan kepadaku, dengan apa aku bisa membantu kalian."

Dua saudara tersebut saling bertatapan satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Lovino mendesah berat dan mulai menjelaskan segala duduk perkaranya. Dari kejadian dimana Raka diculik, dan kini kemungkinan besar tengah ditawan di dasar laut terdalam di _Velschrede_. Sebenarnya dengan mengikuti rute _World Grand Prix_ yang sudah ada, mereka bisa mencapai dasar laut terdalam itu, tetapi masalahnya cukup banyak. Mereka akan dicurigai untuk apa menyelam sampai kedalaman terendah pada titik 12.000 meter, dan belum lagi kesempatannya tipis kalau kapal selam yang akan mereka gunakan kuat menahan tekanan air sampai sedalam itu.

"―belum lagi perkara jika kami dinyatakan _valid_ dalam pertandingan, semua _checkpoint_ yang ada harus kami tandai untuk tidak menimbulkan kejadian apa-apa. Anak yang diculik ini, boleh dibilang punya kaitan kuat dengan keluarga kerajaan _Clubs_, jadi seandainya ada apa-apa dengannya, bisa-bisa ada ketidak-stabilan pada keluarga kerajaan, Ve." Feliciano ganti menjelaskan, sembari menebar peta yang agak usang dan berbau kopi. Dengan sebuah pulpen bertinta merah, calon Jenderal Besar para _Alters_ tersebut menandai delapan atau sembilan tempat yang menjadi _checkpoint_ mereka selanjutnya. "Ada yang di _Spades_, lalu ke _Diamonds_ dan _Hearts_. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, kami tidak bisa langsung menuju Palung Ivyel dalam waktu dekat."

"Memperhitungkan semuanya ini, waktu paling cepat saja membutuhkan sekitar 27 hari lagi dari sekarang untuk sampai ke titik _checkpoint_ Palung Ivyel." kali ini giliran Lovino yang menjelaskan dengan sebuah decak kesal. "Dan kami tak yakin juga kalau anak idiot itu bisa selamat sampai 27 hari lebih... ini saja sudah hampir 13 hari. Kami mengerti, sih, bahwa si penculik tak akan membunuh anak idiot ini, dan biar di dasar laut terdalam sekali pun, si goblok itu pasti akan tetap dijaga dengan baik. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau si penculik habis kesabaran?"

Matthew dan Kumajiro yang sedari tadi duduk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama ini mengangguk pelan. "Intinya, kalian membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat kalian gunakan untuk melalui semua _checkpoint_ yang ada kurang dari 20 hari?" Matthew menatap balik kearah dua biji mata hitam tersebut, yang menyiratkan suatu tanda akan suatu ide. "Itu bukan hal yang sulit bukan, Kumakichi?"

"A-aku Kumajiro..." Kumajiro menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sendiri. Lagi-lagi sang Tuannya salah lagi menyebut namanya... "Yap, itu tidak sulit, tentu saja kami bisa bantu kalian."

Mendengar hal tersebut, baik Lovino dan Feliciano nampak tersenyum cerah. "Sungguh? Tolong, tolong bantulah kami." Feliciano membungkuk rendah ke hadapan Matthew dan Kumajiro. "Kami akan membayar kalian dengan sangat baik untuk semua jasa kalian, Ve..."

"Ah, bayaran? Sungguh, kalian tak usah membayar kami." Kali ini Matthew balik menjawab. "Kami tak pernah menerima bayaran, dan uh―sebenarnya begini, bayarannya tidak akan masuk ke kami..."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi begini." Matthew mulai menjelaskan. "Kalian akan kusuruh untuk menyaring dan menambang beberapa batu di tempat-tempat yang akan ditunjukkan Kumajiro. Setiap hari, kumpulkan masing-masing satu toples ini." Dan mulai menyodorkan lima toples yang dimaksud. "Setiap toples ini harus diisi penuh sesuai batu-batu yang akan kuinstruksikan untuk diambil. Semua batu ini punya semacam... katakanlah, berbeda, yang agak sensitif jika kalian mengambilnya dengan mesin atau pun kekuatan sihir. Kalian harus mengisi semuanya penuh kalau kalian ingin permintaan kalian diwujudkan. Jadi... Kalian terima?"

Lovino menatap dengan penuh makna kepada adiknya, sebelum menarik toples kosong tersebut. "Tentu saja kami terima."

* * *

**Day 47**

**Maple Ranch**

**Americana District**

Tapi kalian harus ingat, pekerjaan ini nyatanya tidak mudah.

"―seharusnya kau bilang kepada kami kalau gua tempat kami akan menggali semua batu itu diisi dengan makhluk-makhluk tak jelas..."

Tujuh hari mendekam di gua yang gelap, melawan makhluk-makhluk gua aneh selagi mereka harus menambang beberapa batu hanya dengan sebuah alat penggali kecil. Bahkan ketika itu adalah pekerjaan yang dilakukan berdua―dan tak perlu disebutkan, mereka berdua _Alters_, yang punya kekuatan untuk memanipulasi eksistensi yang nyatanya tak bekerja pada makhluk lain selain manusia―masih tetap saja berat. Belum lagi dengan keadaan tanah yang tandus, kalau mereka berdua adalah manusia biasa, mereka benar-benar bisa mati karena dehidrasi.

Syukurnya mereka bukan. Tetap saja, tujuh hari berada di gua tersebut tidak semata-mata membuat mereka bekerja menambang kecil-kecilan begitu saja. Mereka belajar tentang bagaimana harus berasosiasi yang baik dengan para makhluk-makhluk aneh bin ajaib dan bagaimana segala hal harus dilakukan dengan tanpa tergesa-gesa. Menghadapi makhluk-makhluk aneh yang menyerang mereka itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang mudah, loh. Sekali waktu, mereka pernah diserang di hari pertama ketika mulai menambang, dan sepanjang hari itu, mereka habiskan tanpa menambang apa-apa.

Setidaknya mereka baru tahu sehari setelahnya, semata-mata makhluk-makhluk yang seperti kuda raksasa dengan sayap malaikat itu hanya ingin melindungi anak-anaknya dari gangguan apa saja, termasuk suara yang membisingkan dan mengganggu ketika mereka menambang, tentunya.

"Ve, tapi aku heran kalian tidak mudah dehidrasi, tinggal di tempat dan bekerja semacam ini..."

Mendengar respon tersebut, Matthew, yang tengah menimbang kumpulan batu ke-lima yang berwarna merah rubi tersebut, hanya tertawa kecil. "Itu yang namanya adaptasi, tuan-tuan sekalian. Kami ini 'kan penggembala _sphinx_ dan _griffin_ yang sudah terbiasa hidup di padang pasir." Ucapnya, sembari membayangkan sesaat bagaimana rupa dua binatang yang sebenarnya rata-rata hanya sebesar kuda jantan atau kerbau tersebut. "Yah, kabar baiknya, kalian berhasil mendapatkan semua batu dalam jumlah yang pas. Kalau begitu, kurasa peranku berakhir sampai di sini sa―"

"E-eh?! Kau mau bilang kalau kau tak bertanggung jawab lebih dari ini?!" dan sesaat, itu membat Lovino mengerang kesal. Mana ada orang yang menawarkan bantuan dengan sukarela―bahkan sampai memberikan akomodasi penuh selama 9 hari―dan kini seenaknya menelantarkan setelah membuang waktu tak jelas di gua, menggali batu-batu itu dan sudah, itu saja?

"―Lovino, aku belum selesai bicara." Matthew menatap dengan lembut kepada Lovino, senyum hangatnya masih tetap senantiasa lekat di wajahnya. "Tunggu aku selesai bicara, eh? Jadi sebenarnya, aku hanya bisa menemani kalian sampai sini. Aku akan meminta Kumajiro untuk membawa kalian pada satu teknisi yang berada di kota tak jauh dari sini. Kurasa dengan menaiki kereta _sphinx_, empat atau lima jam akan cukup bagi kalian."

Matthew membungkus semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. Semua batu-batu dalam lima warna yang sudah ia timbang dengan akurat, tak lupa juga beberapa perbekalan yang cukup untuk sehari-dua hari. "Ini, berikan pada wanita itu, dan katakan padanya, kalian ini adalah sahabat lamaku." Matthew menyerahkan surat tersebut, ketika Kumajiro pun nampak membantu tuannya dengan mengikatkan beberapa _sphinx_ ternakan mereka pada sebuah kereta yang nampaknya cukup ringan. Selagi Lovino memasukkan barang-barang keperluan mereka, Feliciano baru teringat akan satu hal ketika semuanya sudah siap.

"Oh ya, siapa nama teknisinya, Ve?"

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Namanya Joan d'Arc." Matthew pun menepuk salah satu _sphinx_ yang berada di barisan terdepan. "Sudah, sana pergi. Hati-hati dan jangan mampir kemana-mana, ya!"

Kereta itu pun melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi, sebelum segerombolan _sphinx_ tersebut membawa kereta kayu tersebut melayang di udara.

* * *

Salah satu dari tak terlalu banyak hal yang Lovino suka dari _Velschrede_ adalah, dimana pun mereka tengah menaiki transportasi yang melayang, selalu akan ada pemandangan spektakuler seperti apa yang dapat ia lihat kini. Memang benar, sejauh mata memandang, sabana yang dipenuhi oleh _sphinx_ yang kali ini rata-rata besarnya adalah sebesar macan tutul, berlarian dengan bebas. Nampak juga dari penghujung sisi lainnya, sekumpulan singa yang tengah menunggu mangsanya. Atau beberapa anak-anak hyena yang tengah bermain satu sama lain, itu semua pun masih tetap membuatnya merasa terkesima akan betapa indahnya dunia ini.

Tentu, tak banyak yang ia suka dari _Velschrede_, tetapi jika pemandangan sabana yang merupakan sebagian kecil dari apa yang planet ini bisa suguhkan kepada _Alter_ pelit pujian itu, maka boleh kau pujilah pemandangan ini, yang telah membuat seorang Lovino Vargas tersenyum penuh rasa kagum.

"Ve, tumben sekali _fratello _nampak senang sekali."

Lovino terkekeh sebentar, sebelum menatap kepada adiknya tersebut. "Yah, selagi masih bisa senang, kenapa tidak? Memang kau selalu mengharapkanku berwajah serius dan jutek setiap kali?"

"Tidak juga sih..." kali ini balas Feliciano dengan sebuah tawa yang manis pula. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Kumajiro, yang masih dengan tekun memacu segerombolan _sphinx_ yang telah berjasa membawa kereta ini terbang melayang. "Mau istirahat sebentar? Aku bisa menggantikanmu, Ve~"

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih, Feli." Kumajiro membalas Feliciano. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok."

Seperti yang dituturkan oleh pemilik surai perak tersebut, kereta yang dijalankan oleh tenaga delapan ekor _sphinx_ tersebut akhirnya mendarat di depan kubah yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca semi-transparan, ditopang oleh beberapa besi yang didesain melingkar, membuat bentuk kubah ini mungkin untuk dimunculkan dalam kenyataan.

"Gaya bangunannya sangat berbeda dengan model mana pun yang ada di _Velschrede_." Lovino bergumam pelan, membayangkan akan kubah yang memang memberi sebuah kesan... sangat futuristik. "Dan coba kutebak, semua tanaman di sini sintetis?"

"_Oui_. Jarang sekali ada yang bisa menebak secepat itu."

Suara wanita yang mencerminkan rasa lembut dan antusias terdengar dari arah jam lima-nya. Seorang wanita dengan tinggi badan yang moderat, namun memiliki paras yang antik dan anggun. Di balik iris yang berkilau tersebut, seorang Feliciano saja bisa menebak bahwa wanita ini adalah seorang yang sangat optimis, penuh akan semangat juang. "Oh, halo Kumajiro. Lama tak bertemu." Ia berjalan menuju lelaki dengan surai perak tersebut, memeluknya dengan rapat dan menciumi kedua pipinya. "Dan kau masih tetap manis seperti biasanya. Mereka teman-temanmu, hmm?"

"Begitulah." Tuturnya, "tapi maaf, aku tak bisa disini terlalu lama, nona. Saya masih harus membantu tuan di _ranch_... Akhir-akhir ini keadaan ternak kami selalu liar. Biasa, musim kawin." Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian membungkuk kepada Lovino dan Feliciano. "Jadi karena itu, saya akan pergi dulu. Semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan, dan jangan lupa untuk kabari kami di lain waktu."

"Tentu saja, Ve~" Feliciano pun langsung memeluk lelaki yang nyatanya lebih tinggi dari kakaknya, yang baru saja menyalami Kumajiro. "Sampai ketemu lagi, tuan. Sampaikan salamku dan _fratello_ kepada Tuan Williams, Ve!"

Kumajiro tertawa kecil, dan kemudian menarik tali kekang yang memacu jalannya delapan _sphinx_ yang kini bersiap untuk melayang di udara lagi, membawa sang asisten pemilik _ranch _kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Pastinya, Tuan Feli." Bergestur dengan menyentuhkan jarinya pada pelipisnya, dan kemudian pergi, setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada tiga orang yang juga balas melambai kepadanya dari tanah.

Hingga kereta terbang itu tidak nampak lagi, wanita tersebut kembali menyinggungkan senyumnya kepada dua kakak-beradik _Alters_ ini. "[_Well_], kalau Matthew sudah sampai mengirimkan Kumajiro untuk mengantar mereka, kalian pasti tamu spesial mereka." Wanita itu mulai berucap. "Ayo, masuk dulu. Biar kupanggil tiga muridku dulu juga."

Sesampainya masuk dalam kubah besar itu, apa yang sangat mereka tak duga adalah mereka akan disambut dengan sebuah ruang tamu yang bergaya _Victorian townhouse_ yang benar-benar klasik dan... berbeda dari nampak luarnya. Sama sekali tak sama dengan apa yang dibayangkan oleh dua _Alters_ ini sebelumnya, yang mengira mereka akan disambut dengan sebuah _studio_ besar yang dipenuhi alat-alat lainnya. Namun demikian, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengecewakan dugaan mereka, karena biar pun tidak terlalu besar, ruang tamu dengan gaya klasik ini sangat nyaman dan memberikan sebuah kesan yang hangat.

"Kurasa Matthew sudah memberitahu namaku, eh." Wanita itu segera duduk pada salah satu kursi kayu di tengah ruangan tersebut. Menjentikkan jarinya sehingga semacam lengan robot turun dari langit-langit, menurunkan sebuah meja yang lengkap dengan _snack _siang berupa _french toast_ dan beberapa teh merah. "Joan d'Arc. Teknisi yang sedang mendidik tiga orang murid sendirian. Di penghujung pulau ini―ah." Joan langsung berseru kecil, menyadari sesuatu ketika ia menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada Lovino. "Siapa nama kalian?"

"Lovino Vargas, dan ini adikku, Feliciano. Ada apa?"

"Oh, memang benar _Alters_, rupanya." Ia menyeringai kecil. "Lama tidak berjumpa dengan orang-orang semacam kalian."

Feliciano terkesiap. Bagaimana wanita ini bisa tahu? Seharusnya jarang manusia yang bisa tahu... "―darimana? Ah, katakanlah aku ini berbeda dari manusia biasa. Aku ini anak persilangan manusia dan _Alter_, jadi aku punya sedikit 'kemampuan' untuk membedakan yang mana _Alter_ dan yang mana yang bukan." Padat, dan jelas. Penjelasan yang agak tak masuk akal bagi telinga Lovino yang tak merasa pernah mendengar kabar semacam itu...

"Tak masuk akal..."

"Sejak awal eksistensi kita ini tidak masuk akal juga." Joan melemparkan tawa renyahnya. "Manusia, atau pun _Alters_, tak punya satu larangan untuk tidak jatuh cinta di antara mereka. Tentu kalian pasti tak akan tahu, karena bagi _Alter_ mana saja yang memutuskan untuk berbaur dengan manusia akan dihapus keberadaannya dari tempat tinggal mereka―atau setidaknya itu yang ayah katakan." Dan mendadak jam tangan yang ia pakai menimbulkan semacam bunyi-bunyian. Segera, ia mengulurkan tangannya, seolah meminta sesuatu kepada mereka. "Nah, karena Matthew yang sudah membawa kalian ke mari, berikan suratnya, dan juga barang mentahnya. Sisanya akan kujelaskan nanti lagi."

Sepertinya mereka tak perlu membicarakan perkara kenapa mereka ada di sini sekarang, karena setelah wanita tersebut membaca surat pemberian Matthew dan diberikan sekantung besar berisi lima jenis batu dalam warna yang berbeda-beda, dua _Alters_ itu dibawa masuk ke pintu selanjutnya dalam ruangan tersebut setelah wanita itu berteriak dengan kencang akan sebuah nama, "Eduard, kami datang!" dan tanpa keraguan, dua tubuh itu dilemparkan sehingga mereka terjun bebas. Feliciano berteriak histeris, karena tentu saja, biar tak bisa mati, jatuh dari ketinggian entah berapa meter ini ( terutama karena ini seperti sebuah sumur raksasa, tak tahu berapa dalamnya ), sedangkan Lovino... oke, biarkan ia mengumpat dalam semua bahasa yang sudah ia kenal tanpa pendeskripsian lebih lanjut.

"Tenang saja, kalian tak akan mati." Masih dengan santai membaca surat tersebut, sesekali manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Tugas kalian tak akan susah untuk kukerjakan. Dan sudah kubilang, santai saja, Feli, Lovi. Kalian memang tak bisa mati, 'kan?"

"TETAP SAJA JATUH ITU SAKIT, BODOOOOH!"

Kata-kata itu hanya dibalas dengan sebuah tawa oleh Joan, sampai akhirnya mereka baru sadar bahwa lambat laun semakin ke bawah, kecepatan jatuhnya semakin melambat ketika mata mereka menangkap sebuah lantai yang bersinar berbentuk heksagonal di bawah. Sampai ketika tersisa sepertiga kaki lagi mereka menapak pada permukaan lantai tersebut, Joan kembali berseru akan nama yang sama. "Eduard, kami sudah sampai." Dan dengan kekuatan gravitasi, sepertiga kaki tersebut ditapaki dengan baik tanpa ada luka di antara siapa pun.

Ruangan besar yang awalnya gelap tersebut, kini bersinar terang. Dari samping lantai tempat mereka melandas barusan, terdapat seorang lelaki dengan kacamata dan rambut yang disisir sangat rapi. Mengenakan sebuah _tailcoat_ cokelat dengan motif-motif yang agak eksentrik yang melapisi _dress shirt_ merah di baliknya, mungkin itulah lelaki yang dipanggil Eduard sedari tadi oleh Joan.

"Halo." Lelaki dengan tampang yang sangat rapi dan terurus tersebut menyambut mereka, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "Aku Eduard von Bock. Senang bertemu kalian."

"Lovino Vargas, dan ini Feliciano, adikku." Dengan wajah yang masih nampak serius, ia membalas jabat tangan tersebut. "Langsung saja kepada keperluan kami, jika anda sekalian tidak keberatan. Kami dikejar waktu dan nyawa seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang."

Eduard dan Joan tersenyum, setelah saling bertukar tatapan untuk beberapa saat. "Tentu saja. Permintaan kalian tidak susah, karena kalian sudah membawa bahannya. Kami bisa mengerjakannya dengan sangat cepat, kalau memang itu yang kalian mau." Joan merespon. "Eduard, panggil Toris dan Raivis, kita akan mengaktifkan _ore processor_ lagi."

"Apa yang akan kita buat?"

"_Space-Time Compass_, sesuai pesanan Matthew untuk mereka."

Eduard nampak tercengang ketika mendengar kata-kata Joan. "E-eh?! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa itu adalah benda terlarang…" pasalnya, mana mungkin mereka akan membuatkan seorang asing sebuah alat yang mampu membuat siapa saja menjelajahi waktu dan tempat dalam waktu yang bisa dikata cukup instan? Itu bukanlah satu hal yang sangat baik untuk dilakukan dan konsekuensinya terlalu besar.

"Pengecualian untuk mereka, aku dan Matthew yakin bahwa mereka tak akan menyalahgunakan alat ini." Joan menepuk punggung Eduard, mendorongnya ke arah sebuah pintu otomatis, dan tidak membiarkan anak didiknya itu tidak dapat berkata-kata lebih lanjut. "Cepat panggil Raivis dan Toris, ini darurat."

Mereka dibimbing oleh Joan menuju sebuah laboratorium besar yang diisi oleh berbagai macam peralatan yang sangat lengkap. Di sana terdapat sebuah mesin besar yang tingginya mungkin mencapai enam meter lebih, tetapi bola besar yang sudah nampak agak karatan tersebut masih bisa bekerja dengan baik, melihat dari bunyi-bunyian yang mengindikasikan bahwa mesin yang mereka duga adalah _ore processor _yang tadi sempat disinggung Joan masih dapat bekerja tanpa halangan yang berarti.

"Ini _ore processor_-nya?"

Joan mengangguk, lalu mengenakan sebuah jas laboratorium yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat itu. "Yup, ini _ore processor_ yang kumaksud." Katanya, seraya membimbing Lovino dan Feliciano pada sebuah tutup besar di salah satu sisi dari mesin tersebut, setelah sebelumnya, tutup tersebut ia buka untuk ditaburkan beberapa zat dan jenis besi-besian lainnya. "Masukkan batunya ke dalam sini, dan sisanya biar mesin ini yang melakukannya."

Setelah mereka memastikan bahwa semua batu yang diinginkan sudah masuk tanpa ada kurang sedikit pun, Joan bersiul kencang, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah sebuah balkon berlapis kaca di atas atrium besar bercat abu-abu ini, yang dimana, terdapat tiga orang yang tengah bekerja di antara panel-panel kontrol yang nampak sangat rumit dan kompleks tersebut. Eduard mengacungkan jempolnya, dan mesin tersebut mulai berderu kencang, selagi asap-asap putih keluar dari bagian atas dan beberapa pipa cerobongnya.

"Ve? Lalu sekarang apa?"

"Sekarang kita tunggu." Joan tersenyum kecil pada Feliciano yang nampaknya masih terkesima dengan laboratorium bawah tanah ini. "Tenang saja, kalian tak akan butuh lebih dari lima menit untuk menunggu sampai kompasnya jadi."

Benar saja, tak sampai lima menit mereka menunggu, bunyian bel tanda mesin tersebut selesai bekerja berbunyi dengan kencang. Joan mengambil salah satu pencapit besi panjang untuk meraih pada sebuah objek bulat pipih yang masih nampak sangat panas, dan kemudian menceburkannya pada sebuah balok air yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tiga muridnya yang tadi berada di ruang kontrol tadi, segera bergegas turun dan membawa beberapa tabung abu-abu, dan mencampurnya dalam balok air tersebut. Joan mencelupkan objek bulat pipih tersebut selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya setelah beberapa saat.

"A-apa ini barang yang benar?" seseorang yang nampak tak berhenti bergetar itu nampak begitu pucat, menanyai kepada sang pembimbingnya yang tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya yang sudah mendingin tersebut.

"_Oui_, ini barang yang benar." Tuturnya, lalu balas tersenyum kepada anak yang masih nampak bergidik itu. "Kerja bagus, Raivis. Juga kepada kalian berdua, terima kasih banyak."

Ketiga muridnya hanya mampu melayangkan senyuman puas dan desahan lega. Pasalnya barang yang baru saja mereka kerjakan ini adalah sebuah barang yang sulit dan jarang mereka buat, belum lagi panduan satu-satunya sudah berusia cukup lama sehingga kekhawatiran akan ketidak-relevanan cukup besar. "Istirahatlah dulu, nanti kita akan lanjutkan dengan materi tambahan soal pemanfaatan oksidasi."

Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda berbentuk bulat pipih yang memang seperti namanya, sebuah kompas bersepuh perunggu, yang berukiran cukup manis dan klasik pada bagian depannya. "Kompas dengan desain yang terlalu norak." Katanya, "kau yakin ini bisa bekerja?"

"Justru kuncinya ada pada kenorakan tutupnya." Joan tertawa kecil. Harus ia akui, desain ukiran depannya nampak cukup norak dan berlebihan. "Cara menggunakan kompas ini mudah saja. Kalian buka tutupnya, arahkan mata anginnya ke arah tujuan kalian selanjutnya. Nanti kalian akan tiba pada satu ruangan kosong yang panjang, dan di sepanjang jalan, pilihlah lokasi terdekat yang bisa kalian ambil."

Feliciano menggengam pada kompas yang baru diserahkan kepadanya. "Ve? Nampaknya susah sekali… bagaimana jika kami tersesat?"

"Percayalah, kalian tak akan tersesat. Kalau pun kalian takut, bayangkan saja tempat yang akan kalian kunjungi, atau sekadar nama. Pasti nanti akan terlintas di tengah ruangan panjang tersebut, salah satu yang paling mendekati tempat yang kalian mau." Jelasnya, "nah sekarang, pergilah. Seseorang menanti kalian, bukan?"

Feliciano menyerahkan kompas tersebut kepada sang kakak, yang kini menatap dengan penuh keraguan pada kompas tersebut. Pasalnya ia tak tahu apakah ia masih dapat menyelamatkan anak itu, tetapi dalam hatinya masih ada perasaan untuk tidak mau bertemu atas semua penyesalan yang telah ia lakukan. Ia mendadak diserang dosa masa lalunya, dan tidak punya keinginan sama sekali untuk menatap sepasang _iris Belgian Chocolate_ yang mencerminkan idealisme dan semangat yang tak pernah padam.

Tetapi sudah sejauh ini ia jalan, tak mungkin 'kan, ia berhenti sampai di sini?

Telunjuknya mengarahkan jarum dalam kompas tersebut, menutupnya, dan memutar sekrup yang berada di tengah ukiran meriah yang tergambar pada tutupnya. Tangan satunya menggengam pada sang adik selagi tubuh mereka menghilang perlahan, lalu mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada sang teknisi sebelum sosok mereka menghilang sepenuhnya, pergi ke sebuah ruang dimensi lainnya.

Kala kedua sosok itu pun menghilang, sang teknisi berambut pendek tersebut tersenyum puas.

* * *

**Day 55**

**Ivyel Trench**

"Jadi mereka sudah melewati semua _checkpoint_ yang ada."

Lambat laun, deru mesin dari kapal selam ini semakin tak dapat terlepaskan atau pun terlupakan dari telinganya. Kian lama terasa aneh jika mata cokelat Belgia-nya menangkap cahaya matahari barang sekilas saja dari balik layar. Raka tak lagi merasa familiar dengan dunia luar setelah terlalu lama―andaikata 23 hari cukup untuk dibilang lama―berada di 12.000 meter di bawah tanah.

"Ya, dan sepertinya mereka tak jauh dari sini."

Aneh, tetapi ia tak merasa terganggu dengan keanehan yang ada, walau kentara sekali bawah laut bukanlah habitat seorang manusia waras semacam dirinya. Ya, ia masih waras, dan mungkin itu dipengaruhi oleh sebuah-spesies-aneh-dengan-sifat-dan-apa-saja-darinya-yang-nampak-terlalu-mencurigakan bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, yang masih berbaik hati untuk meladeni dirinya, seorang Raka, untuk berbicara dan sekadar duduk-duduk di salah satu sisi kapal selam yang terbuat dari baja super tersebut untuk mempertahankan martabatnya sebagai makhluk sosial pada titik 'saya masih cukup waras untuk hidup'.

―tunggu, memangnya 50 hari terakhir itu bisa dikata waras, ya?

"Tak salah, Raka. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai."

Suara milik Antonio berhasil ia tangkap di telinganya, otomatis mengaktifkan refleks pada tubuhnya untuk mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada manusia-tapi-bukan-manusia-juga tersebut―yang sebenarnya, hanya satu-satunya objek yang ada untuk menjadi bahan perhatiannya selama 23 hari terakhir. "Berapa lama lagi?"

Dan kenapa ia kini bertanya seperti ini? _Good, _sekarang ia bisa terlihat bahwa ia tengah menanti Lovino karena ia tak punya niatan apa pun lagi untuk kabur ( lagipula mana bisa ia kabur? Sama saja bunuh diri dengan memanfaatkan tekanan air namanya. ) atau pun ambil peduli pada masalah lainnya. Yang ia harapkan sekarang hanyalah keluar dari sini, lalu segera memaksa Roderich untuk membuatkan dirinya kue cokelat sebagai teman ketika ia akan memaksa Ivan untuk beradu catur lagi. Setelah itu, mungkin ia akan memanjat ke kamar pribadi Eli untuk bertanding anggar… Oke, apa sajalah, selama ia bisa kembali lagi ke dunia atas sana!

"Lima menit, kurasa." Antonio kembali tertawa, mengelus kepala _sky racer_ yang benar-benar sudah tak bisa sabar untuk kembali ke atas sana. Sungguh, kenapa wajah anak ini harus begitu lucu?―dan lupakan usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga, wajahnya masih terlalu kekanakan untuk ukuran umurnya. "Kenapa? Sudah bosan denganku, ya?"

"Sangat." Ketus, dan singkat. Mau benar-benar bosan apa tidak, memangnya Raka punya pilihan apa lagi kalau tidak dikeluarkan oleh Lovino atau si manusia sarap ini? "Kenapa tidak kau culik saja adiknya, padahal kau tahu dari awal kalau Lovino punya adik? Dimana-mana, keluarga akan menjadi prioritas dibandingkan teman atau orang luar…"

"Kalau itu, bisa mati aku." Kembali, Antonio memainkan jemari-jemarinya, membentuk sebuah kumparan merah yang membentuk dan merealisasikan sebuah tomat merah yang ranum dan segar. "Yang ada, aku bisa dikejar selaksa _Alters_ karena sudah memburu si calon Jenderal Besar―"

Sebelum kata-kata itu sempat selesai tersusun, kapal selam yang mereka diami berguncang hebat. Tak ambil pikir lebih panjang lagi, Antonio berlari menuju kemudi kapal selam tersebut, lalu mata hijaunya menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang mencengangkan sekaligus menakutkan.

Kemilau hijau itu melihat lubang besar, dengan setitik inti yang bersinar terang, mulai menghisap kapal selam itu, sementara Antonio masih berjuang keras untuk mengendalikan silinder baja yang menampung dirinya serta sang _sky racer _yang ia bawa sebagai umpan tersayangnya. Ia masih mampu menyinggungkan sebuah seringai.

"Antonio, apa itu?!"

Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak diindahkannya, melainkan yang ia dengar, adalah satu respon yang terucap dengan dingin dan bergetar.

"Wah, rupanya ia memutuskan untuk datang dengan cara yang sangat mengesankan…"

**T****o Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N **: …perkiraan saya meleset. Saya harus bagi jadi tiga part… #scumbagFerrastrikesagain

Udah. Saya udah gatau lagi. Udah. Udah. Udah. #gelindingan

Reviewnya, kalau ada yang berkenan meninggalkan satu-dua saja bagi saya? QwQ


	6. Revelation

.

_Ingatkah kau akan siapa dirimu sesungguhnya?_

_Ataukah sempat terlintas dalam anganmu bahwa semua kisah hidupmu ini semata-mata adalah buatan dan imajiner?_

_Tapi lihatlah dirimu, masih terus mengais-ngais keluar dari lubang yang gelap dan lembab, berusaha keluar dari tumpukan tulang-belulang yang demikian menyesakkan. Mata hijaumu hanya mampu berkelip akan harapan hidup, tak peduli kini bagaimana pun caranya._

_Ya, kau sudah menjadi yang terutama. Kau menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dari pertempuran berdarah. Menjadi seseorang yang kini naik dengan berlumuran darah lawan-lawanmu, datang mengarah kepada sang lelaki di balik jubahnya. Nampak senyum tipis penuh makna, sementara kemilau kelabu dari kedua buah matanya menyiratkan sebuah kepuasan yang mendalam._

_"Jadi kau yang paling unggul dari semuanya."_

_Kata-kata itu dilafalkan dengan sangat kuat, penuh penekanan dan wibawa yang nampaknya tersembunyi dengan sangat baik di balik sosok yang menutup dirinya dengan jubah panjang hitam tersebut. Kaki-kaki orang tersebut berjalan ke arahmu, dan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalamu._

_"Beritahu padaku sekali lagi, anak kecil, siapa namamu?"_

_Penuh akan keyakinan dan tatapan penuh keyakinan, kau menjawabnya. "Antonio, tuanku Rainmaker."_

_Dan sujud, kepada sang Rainmaker yang telah memilihmu di antara semua unggulannya, mengecup punggung tangan dari sosok berselubung jubah gelap nan berat tersebut._

* * *

**Thesis**

_Part One of Dialectic Trilogy and for **Silan Haye**'s Universechall : **Steampunk**_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING**

Steampunk!AU/RomaIndo/Slight SpaMano/Bits of EspRomaIndo/Bits of IndoPruss if you squint hard enough/OC Male!Indonesia/Extreme OOC/Alur maju-mundur/Lots of Flashback/Kinda sappy/Multiplots

* * *

_Dan aku tak peduli jika kau tak lagi mengindahkanku._

_Biarkan aku terlelap di sini, termakan oleh candu akan dirimu yang melenyapkanku perlahan..._

* * *

Raka mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa bagian belakang kepalanya pusing sekali―entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia sering terkena hajar sampai pingsan di belakang kepalanya―dan ia sama sekali tidak begitu bisa menyesuaikan pada ruangan yang sepertinya begitu mengekspos cahaya yang terlalu berlebihan bagi mata manusia.

Cahaya itu perlahan menyurut, namun tetap saja masih tidak pas untuk ukuran ketahanan seorang manusia. Raka mencoba bangkit berdiri, merasakan bahwa lantainya nampak begitu datar, mulus dan bersih. Melihat dari sensasi yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa menerka bahwa ia tengah berada di ruangan yang sangat besar, bersih, tanpa adanya furnitur satu pun. Gudang? Ah, tidak. Tempat ini terlalu bersih untuk menjadi gudang.

Tangannya ia ulurkan ke sekitarnya, mencoba meraba-raba dan berharap akan ada tembok yang berada di dekatnya untuk menjadi acuannya berjalan. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada, dan matanya masih terlalu sakit untuk melihat pada intensitas cahaya yang terlalu menyakitkan seperti ini. Ia mendesah pendek, dan segera mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa ia tak ada di kapal selamnya lagi, atau pun di dasar laut. Mungkin ia sudah berada di pintu surga?

Di saat itulah, seseorang segera meletakkan tangannya tepat di depan mulut sang _sky racer_ yang nampaknya masih tak dapat bayangan akan tempat apa ini. Sosok yang menutup mulutnya tersebut membawanya mundur sedikit.

"Ssssh... Jangan berisik."

Suara itu terdengar cukup lembut di telinganya, terasa cukup familiar, tapi juga terasa asing di saat yang bersamaan. "Diam dulu, Ve. Nanti _fratello _bisa marah kalau kita berisik." Lagi, suara itu berkata-kata sembari mengangkat tangan yang menutup mulutnya barusan, membuat dirinya akhirnya mampu menoleh ke belakangnya, menjumpai sosok yang nampak selalu ceria, dan melayangkan senyuman manis seiring dengan pancaran sinar mata _honey brown_ yang mencekat.

"Siapa―"

Sungguh, Raka benar-benar bingung akan siapa lelaki yang kini menatapnya lengkap dengan senyum manis tersebut, namun sebuah ledakan yang datang entah dari sudut mana membuatnya terkesiap dan tidak sempat untuk menanyai lelaki yang sepertinya nampak biasa saja dengan ledakan yang terjadi. "Ve... Mereka benar-benar sadis..." _well_, mungkin itu bisa dikata menjadi satu-satunya komentar yang cukup bergetar dari sang pemuda yang faktanya sangat mirip dengan Lovino tersebut.

Mata cokelat Belgia milik Raka terkesiap ketika melihat dua sosok yang berada di bawah mereka, tengah bertarung dengan tenaga yang sangat kencang. Kelip-kelip seperti cahaya petir dalam berbagai warna nampak mengiringi pertarungan sengit mereka, sebuah pertarungan yang memainkan elemen yang sangat dahsyat dan benar-benar... _mencengangkan_.

"Itu Lovino―?"

"Hu um, itu _fratello_, Ve." Lelaki itu nampak memasang wajah cemas. Kriwil aneh yang terletak di sebelah kiri kepalanya yang agak mencuat ke bawah tersebut ikut bergoyang tak tentu, sebelum akhirnya bergerak terkejut mengikuti gerak tubuh yang tersentak untuk mencegah Raka yang tengah menggedor-gedor kubus kaca tempat mereka tengah berada saat ini. "E-eh, tunggu! Jangan, nanti mereka terganggu―"

"Apanya yang terganggu?! Coba lihat, mereka sudah mau bunuh-bunuhan seperti ini!" Raka berseru, dengan cemas ia menggedor dan berteriak dalam kubus kaca yang hanya dapat memantulkan gemanya kembali saja. Tentu, bukan maksudnya ia punya hubungan spesifik―oke, ia mencoba untuk melupakan fakta bahwa ia masih tak bisa melupakan Lovino―baik antara dua orang yang tengah mencoba saling bunuh dengan tenaga sihir yang benar-benar ajaib tersebut, tetapi mana mungkin ia membiarkan mereka berdua terbunuh di depan matanya?!

"Ta-Tapi _fratello_―"

Salah satu pukulan yang dilontarkan Raka berhasil memecahkan salah satu sisi kubus kaca tersebut, membiarkan tangannya pun ikut mengucurkan darah yang sangat banyak. Namun bukan masalah tangan berdarah itulah permasalahan utamanya, tapi fakta bahwa kubus tersebut pecah seluruhnya, membuat dua sosok tersebut jatuh bebas dari ketinggian yang benar-benar membahayakan. Refleks, Lovino yang awalnya masih terlalu terserap dalam adu saling bunuh tersebut segera melompat ke arah Raka.

Satu hal yang Lovino tak lewatkan adalah kubus yang awalnya berisi memori Raka terlepas dari salah satu sisi jaketnya kala _sky racer _tersebut jatuh bebas.

_Kubusnya!_

Pikirannya berteriak, tapi tentu saja tak ada yang lebih penting ketimbang menyelamatkan nyawa seorang manusia yang kini sudah terancam akan meninggalkan dunia jika ia tidak menolongnya―

―membiarkan kubus kecil itu pun terantuk ke tanah―

―membawa sebuah cahaya yang membutakan, sekali lagi nampak di penglihatan mereka.

* * *

_Pada suatu masa, kau tidak tahu akan asal muasal dari planet ini._

_Dan biarkan aku memberitahumu pada dahulu kala, terdapat seorang lelaki yang katakanlah, tak punya nama. Tetapi masyarakat _Velschrede _ selalu memanggil dirinya sebagai Sang Pencipta, biar pun mitos yang berlalu di antara manusia itu sama sekali berbeda dan salah daripada cerita aslinya._

_Ya, inilah cerita aslinya, dan kuharap kalian menyimaknya dengan baik._

_Aku pun tidak tahu darimana ia datang, tetapi yang kutahu, Sang Pencipta adalah seorang yang bijak, penuh cinta kasih dan memiliki motivasi untuk menghidupkan planet yang hanya dihuni dengan pepohonan serta fauna-fauna yang benar-benar unik. Ia melihat segalanya sangat indah di planet ini dan dari semua planet yang pernah ia kunjungi, inilah satu-satunya planet yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi demikian indahnya, planet yang kaya akan keindahan serta hasil alamnya tidak dapat diatur dengan baik._

_Sang Pencipta selalu pergi bersama dengan dua orang muridnya, mereka juga tak punya nama, tetapi Sang Pencipta selalu memanggilnya dengan nama Joker dan Rainmaker. Dua orang yang benar-benar memiliki pengabdian tinggi bagi guru mereka, dan tak pernah sekali pun mengecewakan sang guru._

_"Planet ini butuh kaum pemimpin, mari kita buat mereka, yang secitra dengan kita."_

_Ia berkata demikian kepada dua muridnya, sehingga siang dan malam, mereka menciptakan generasi pertama manusia dari abu dan tanah untuk membuat laki-laki. Tak lupa mereka berikan pendamping laki-laki, yaitu perempuan, yang mereka rangkai dari kelopak-kelopak bunga yang begitu lembut._

_Dan itulah awal penciptaan dunia._

_Tetapi semakin lama mereka melihat kaum manusia yang mulai berkembang, Sang Pencipta masih merasa ada yang kurang. Usianya yang sudah melampaui ukuran jutaan tahun tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, dan tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk merawat manusia-manusia itu sudah terlalu banyak. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil dua orang muridnya, untuk membicarakan satu hal._

_"Murid-muridku, aku tahu hidupku tidak akan bisa lebih panjang lagi, dan kulihat umur kalian pun suatu hari nanti tak akan sepanjang generasi manusia yang akan tumbuh di bumi ini. Aku memutuskan untuk menciptakan generasi yang akan menggantikan aku, maukah kalian membantuku?"_

_Sang Pencipta meminta Joker dan Rainmaker untuk menciptakan satu kaum baru lagi. Kaum yang masih secitra seperti manusia, hanya saja diberkahi dengan kemampuan unik : menjaga semua rahasia manusia, yang selama ini kalian sebut sebagai _Alters._ Mereka akan terlahir dari setiap satu manusia yang meninggal, dan kala usia mereka sebagai _Alters _sudah habis, mereka akan kembali menjadi manusia, mengulang lagi perputaran kehidupan yang sangat sederhana, terus berputar dalam siklus untuk sebuah perputaran hidup yang simpel dan saling menjaga kaumnya._

_"Kita akan menamai mereka _Alters."

_Lalu terciptalah _Alters.

_Sang Pencipta memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk hidup di antara manusia-manusia ciptaannya yang sangat ia kasihi, menyerahkan semua yang ada bagi dua muridnya. Bagi Joker yang mengatur kinerja hidup para manusia, dan juga bagi sang Rainmaker yang mengatur siklus pekerjaan para _Alters.

_Tetapi kapankah pernah semua cerita berjalan dengan mulus?_

_Tidak pernah, bahkan terkadang berjalan begitu perih._

_Dan semuanya membenci itu._

_Sang Pencipta pun mati terbunuh, di tangan para manusia yang ia cintai. Sakit terus mendera bagi kedua muridnya, berduka akan kematian dari seorang yang amat mereka hargai, yang amat mereka beri respek, dan yang telah membawa mereka sampai pada tahapan hidup saat ini. Dibunuh oleh alasan bodoh karena manusia itu tidak dapat memberi nafkah bagi anak-anaknya, padahal sebenarnya segala harta fana itu hanya untuk mereka hamburkan pada kesenangan yang sama sekali tak ada gunanya._

_Dan hal itu membawa Rainmaker pada sebuah realisasi yang begitu menyakitkan._

_"Para manusia itu… Tidak berguna."_

_._

_Kala sang Rainmaker berduka, hujan akan terus turun tanpa berhenti di bumi ini. Sebab semata-mata, bukankah ia, Rainmaker yang menjadi perlambangan hujan? Mata abu-abu miliknya berkelit penuh kesedihan yang mendalam. Masih saja menatap pada makam sang mentor dengan penuh penyesalan, merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk ditinggalkan bersama dengan Joker secepat ini, sendirian_―

―_Di dunia yang luas ini._

_"Tapi, bukankah _master _ingin selalu untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup manusia?" Joker bertanya. Mata merahnya bersinar penuh duka, namun berusaha untuk menyemangati kawannya. "Kita harus tetap menjaga mereka, senang atau tidak. Masa' kita mau melanggar titah terakhir beliau?"_

_Rainmaker kembali berkerut. Dendam telah menyelubungi dirinya, yang kini berdiri di depan gerbang makam bersama kawannya tersebut, sementara dalam pandangannya, ia lihat bahwa kota yang sudah menjelang malam ini diisi dengan hal-hal yang sangat meriah. Lebih ironis lagi, melihat di seberang makam ini, terdapat diskotik yang sangat heboh. Gila, masih saja ada yang berani-beraninya meletakkan diskotik di depan kuburan. "Hmpft. Menjaga mereka?" lalu ia tatap dalam-dalam dengan penuh kebencian, akan sosok-sosok manusia yang kini telah muntah di depan diskotik tersebut. Beberapa lainnya mengerang nyawa mereka di ujung jalan karena over-dosis. "Seperti ini yang mau kau jaga? Yang benar saja."_

_Dulu, dunia ini tidak seperti sekarang. Kala dulu ketika mereka masih senang turun ke dunia, dan dimana _Alters _dapat hidup berdampingan langsung dengan manusia, dimana dunia ini masih maju, dan dimana ketika dunia ini belum diberi nama _Velscherde._ Juga ketika dimana dunia ini telah berkembang sampai pada tahapan kau bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang tersambung satu sama lain, dan langit pun dikuasai oleh transportasi-transportasi anti-gravitasi yang benar-benar tak kalah banyak jumlahnya dari apa yang nampak di jalan raya permukaan tanah._

_Dunia yang maju, dengan penghuninya yang semakin busuk._

_"Pa-pasti masih ada!" Joker berseru, berkata demikian sembari angin meniup-niup rambut putihnya yang kini menjadi lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, ikut menambah rasa suram yang tergambar di raut wajahnya. Cemas kalau-kalau kawan seperjuangannya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. "Manusia di dunia ini 'kan tidak hanya mereka, kawan. Masih banyak yang bisa kita bantu_―"

_"Munafik."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Jangan berlagak munafik, Joker. Kau pergi kemana saja, mereka akan selalu begitu." Lanjut, Rainmaker kembali bertutur. "Tak ada gunanya kau rawat mereka. Kenapa kau tidak rawat saja _Alters _yang masih lebih punya otak?"_

_Joker mulai emosi. Anak-anak manusia yang ia rawat ia kata tak punya otak? Berarti selama ini ia dianggap tidak berperan apa-apa sampai membawa dunia ini ke tahapan termaju yang pernah mereka saksikan? "Yang ada kau yang tak punya otak. _Alters _dan manusia tak dapat terpisahkan. Kau lihat sendiri bukan, bagaimana waktu beliau menciptakan manusia dan _Alters_? Mereka adalah satu siklus, kau tak bisa memutuskan mereka." Suaranya mulai bergetar, menahan amarah yang sangat dalam akan kata-kata Rainmaker yang benar-benar menyakitinya._

_"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat supaya mereka tak akan punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan manusia."_

_"Tak mungkin."_

_Rainmaker menyeringai, sementara mata abu-abunya berkelit penuh menghina kepada kawan_―_salah, mungkin mantan kalau sekarang ia mau mengaku_. _Kalau bisa sekalian saja tak usah kenal_―_yang kini menatap dirinya berjalan pergi, perlahan meninggalkan sosok Joker yang masih mematung di bawah hujan yang semakin deras._

_"Kalau kau berani berkata seperti itu, sama saja seperti kau tak pernah melihat apa yang bisa kulakukan."_

_Dan kala itu Joker tahu, bahwa dunia ini tak akan dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang lagi._

_._

_"Bukan aku tak tahu, tapi karena aku tahu, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu lagi."_

* * *

_Seratus, lalu seribu tahun._

_Bagi para manusia, itu sudah berarti puluhan_―_atau mungkin ratusan_―_generasi berlalu. Peradaban lama pun segera digantikan dengan yang baru, membentuk suatu gaya hidup yang saling berbeda di era-era yang dibentuk oleh manusia sendiri._

_Tapi tidak bagi Joker. Mata mawar merah itu telah menyaksikan puluhan ribu peradaban sebelumnya. Melalui lapisan retina itu telah ia saksikan jatuh dan bangkitnya manusia di planet yang diciptakan oleh tuannya dulu bersama dengan mantan temannya, dan itu telah berlangsung jauh lebih lama daripada seribu tahun, maka bukanlah suatu pernyataan yang mengada-ada bahwa seribu tahun itu pendek baginya._

_Tapi seribu tahun terakhir, bukanlah masa tenang yang dapat ia lalui._

_Ia masih dihantui kata-kata kawannya, Rainmaker. Hari demi hari terus ia lalui dengan ketidak-pastian, karena ia tahu bahwa Rainmaker tak pernah mengada-ada akan setiap kata-katanya. Sekali ia berkata bahwa akan ia lakukan satu hal, cepat atau lambat, pasti akan dilakukannya. Ia memang seorang yang berprinsip, dan Joker pun kerap salut akan ketegasannya._

_Dan seribu tahun tanpa adanya hal yang abnormal, itu malah membuat Joker sangat tak tenang._

_Seribu tahun terasa lama, dan seribu tahun terasa begitu menyiksa. Seakan ada suatu bayangan gelap yang akan menelanmu suatu waktu, tapi kalau kau mencoba untuk menengok ke belakangmu, tak ada apa-apa. Mungkin suatu hari, bayangan itu akan keluar dari temboknya, melawan dirimu yang selama ini hidup dan bebas, tak usah terkekang untuk mengikuti tubuh yang telah melahirkan bayangan itu sendiri._

_"Kak Gilbert, kok kakak bengong, sih?"_

_Ia tersentak akan suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya_ _Gilbert tersebut_―_nama yang ia pilih untuk terkesan lebih manusiawi_―_dan menatap pada mata biru dari sang anak perempuan yang kini menggamit ujung _coat_-nya. Sepertinya sejak tadi ia hanya melamun sambil terduduk di teras rumahnya ini, membiarkan anak kecil yang merupakan anak dari tetangganya begitu saja._

_Salahkan filosofi asal yang baru saja ia pikirkan._

_Tapi seperti filosofi itulah, Joker patut merasa takut._

_Ia tak tahu kapan Rainmaker akan kembali, dan kala kawannya itu kembali, suatu kehancuran besar pun akan ikut dibawanya. Firasatnya tak pernah berhenti untuk berkata buruk, dan sudah seribu tahun ia tak merasakan tidur yang nyaman. Begitu panjang, menanti sebuah penantian yang melelahkan._

_Joker―atau mungkin kau ingin menyebutnya sebagai Gilbert―menepuk kepala anak kecil tersebut, kembali mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya. Tersenyum, lalu memeluk anak tetangganya, sosok ciptaannya dengan kawannya dan sang mentor, dulu kala. "Tidak apa-apa," tuturnya. "Hanya sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu… Eh, Julch__ë__n, kau mau makan kue?"_

_Semangat, anak kecil berambut pirang sebahunya tersebut pun mengangguk. Tubuh ringkihnya diangkat oleh sang Joker yang membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya di lantai 201._

_Joker pun terus menyaksikan anak itu tumbuh, anak yang diberi nama Julch__ë__n_―_atau biasanya, ia akan memanggilnya Jul saja―terus berkembang di depan matanya, selayaknya anak normal yang tumbuh dengan pergi bersekolah, mengalami banyak masalah remaja dan mencoba untuk berusaha mandiri dan lebih dewasa. Terus, terus begitu sebab hanya karena gadis kecil itulah, ia masih terus ingat untuk tidak menelantarkan mereka, manusia-manusia kecil yang tak berdaya._

_Tapi sebuah kebahagiaan dalam sosok gadis manusia itu, tidak berlangsung lama._

_Sebab kala itu, ia saksikan Jul kecilnya bersimbah darah. Ia saksikan tubuh itu sudah terpekur tak bernyawa, terbuang dengan lalat-lalat dan perlahan hewan-hewan pengerat mengkonsumsi tubuhnya. Pemandangan mengenaskan yang membawa mata merah tersebut menggelap, membakar hatinya untuk mencari siapa yang telah melakukan hal setega ini kepada anak yang sudah ia perhatikan semasa lahirnya ke dunia ini._

_"Sudah kubilang, 'kan. Mereka lemah."_

_Suara itu. Suara yang terakhir kali ia dengar seribu tahun yang lalu. Suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal baik, kini merambat ke telinganya. Joker dapat merasakan desah napas milik lelaki bermata abu-abu yang kini telah menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan juga sebuah seringai kejam. "Terlalu lemah, bahkan. Tidak seperti _Alters_, apalagi kita." Lanjut, suara dingin tersebut kembali meluncur, membawa bulu kuduk milik Joker berjingkrak._

_Gerakan tangannya cepat, dan sosok berambut putih yang tak lain daripada Joker tersebut meraih pada leher milik sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari Rainmaker tersebut. Mencekiknya dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah, sebab tega sekali lelaki ini telah membunuh seorang manusia!_

_Tapi Rainmaker pun juga tidak berkutik. Ia tetap diam, tetap dengan seringainya yang keji dan sama sekali tak merasa sedih atau pun panik, malahan merasa senang bahwa amarah telah menyelubungi sosok Joker yang terkenal jarang marah itu. "Kau gila!" teriak Joker, mendamprat langsung ke depan wajah Rainmaker yang kini hanya menatap dengan bosan. "Memang kau kira nyawa manusia itu apa, hah?! Mereka bukan mainan, mereka masih makhluk hidup seperti kita! Kau tak ingat apa kata beliau ketika ia menciptakan manusia? SECITRA!"_

_Rainmaker kembali terdiam. "Jadi maksudmu kenapa? Mereka secitra bukan benar-benar persis sama." Lanjut ia menjawab pertanyaan mantan sahabatnya tersebut. "Toh apa pun yang terjadi, mereka akan tetap mati juga. Tak ada bedanya, bukan?"_

_Joker semakin memperkuat cekikannya, dan seiring dengan itu, sebuah asap yang kuat menggumpal dan menyelubungi Rainmaker. Membuat sosok yang awalnya berada pada cengkeramannya kini menghilang, dan segera muncul di belakangnya, melontarkan ciuman-ciuman di sekitar lehernya yang terekspos. Joker yang mulai kalap pun segera melontarkan sihir-sihir ledakannya, membabi-buta membakar berbagai sudut jalan buntu tersebut dengan harapan untuk melukai sang Rainmaker. Sama sekali sudah tak peduli pada tubuh Jul yang perlahan dilalap api buatannya._

_"Sepertinya kau makin lemah saja. Apa manusia-manusia itu sudah melemahkanmu, hmm?" Rainmaker kembali berputar. Rambut hitamnya mulai menggelitik tengkuk Joker yang kini mendesis jijik. "Makanya, kawan, jangan berkawan dengan mereka. Sejak awal kau dan aku sudah berbeda dengan mereka, dan para pencipta tidak akan bisa disaingi oleh ciptaannya sekali pun."_

_"Bukan kau yang menciptakan mereka." Joker terus menyerang dengan membabi buta. Menyerang ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun semuanya nampak begitu sia-sia, seolah ia hanya seperti menyerang hujan yang banyak, dimana-mana, dan tak bisa dilukai. Ia serasa seperti menyerang uap yang tak akan bisa dikenai, dan ia mengutuk mengapa mantan temannya itu harus seorang _manipulator_ yang hebat. "Aku masih punya rasa percaya pada mereka, bukan sepertimu yang brengsek dan tak tahu diri!"_

_Kembali, tanpa tahu darimana datangnya, Joker disudutkan pada tembok tersebut, kali ini diikat dengan sulur-sulur tanaman parasit yang merambat entah darimana, mengikat lengan dan kakinya yang semenjak tadi berontak untuk menghajar mantan kawan seperjuangannya tersebut. Kali ini Rainmaker berdiri di depannya, menyeringai kecil kepada dirinya yang kini sudah terpasung tak dapat lagi bergerak._

_"Sayang, sehebat apa pun diriku, tak ada satu pun yang dapat membunuhmu selama itu keluar dari tanganku sendiri." Lalu ia bersiul, dan sesaat kemudian sesosok anak datang ke arahnya. Anak kecil dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang sedikit acak-acakan tersebut datang, mata hijau terang yang menandakan rasa inosen dari setiap anak kecil terpancar, menggamit salah satu ujung garmen milik Rainmaker._

_"Kenalkan, ini Antonio, anak buatanku yang akan membunuhmu nanti."_

_Joker terkesiap. Ia sadar benar bahwa sosok anak kecil itu bukanlah _Alter _biasa_―_ya, intuisinya sudah sangat akurat untuk dapat membedakan mana yang _Alter _atau pun manusia_―_dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa sosok yang diberi nama Antonio itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dari apa saja yang pernah ia saksikan…_

_…dan bukan lagi tak mungkin jika anak yang diciptakan oleh kawannya bisa sekuat mentor mereka._

_Dan Joker menatap dengan ngeri pada wajah Rainmaker, wajah yang mulai terkelupas perlahan-lahan, bak sebuah keramik yang retak perlahan-lahan, tanda bahwa mereka telah menggunakan kekuatan mereka dengan terlalu berlebih. Sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan, dan perlahan menghancurkan mereka dari dalam._

_Sekarang belum pecah, tapi nanti, pasti akan._

_Tapi nampaknya Rainmaker tidak peduli, selama ia tahu bahwa ia dapat menyaksikan manusia hancur_―_dan yang terpenting, menyaksikan dirinya, Joker, jatuh dalam keputus-asaan_―_sepertinya retak pada wajahnya yang bermula dari bawah mata kirinya tersebut sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya._

_"Jangan menganggap remeh anak ini. Tubuh kecil ini sudah berhasil menumpas tiga puluh _Alters _terkuat lainnya." Kali ini Rainmaker membopong anak tersebut, membawanya dalam gendongan di lengannya. "Dan kalau semua _Alters _terkuat yang kuinjeksi dengan sebagian kekuatanku dan master berhasil ia kalahkan, ia juga pasti dapat menjatuhkan semua manusia di dunia ini, juga dirimu."_

_Rainmaker melayangkan sekecup ciuman pada kening Joker. "Dan akan kutunggu apa jawabanmu, **sayang**." Katanya, sebelum angin membawanya pergi dari tempat itu dan akhirnya membiarkan sulur-sulur yang melilit Joker dapat terlepas._

_Joker terpekur, sadar bahwa sebentar lagi adalah akhir dunia ini._

_Tapi ia masih ingin dunia ini tetap hidup, dunia yang menjadi karya terbesar dan terakhir mentornya, mana mungkin ia sia-siakan dengan keegoisan semata dan dendam yang sudah terlalu lama untuk dipendam? Ingin ia menyadarkan pada Rainmaker akan semua pikirnya bahwa dendam pada makhluk selemah ini tidak ada gunanya_―

―_atau mungkinkah sahabatnya itu dendam kepada dirinya?_

_Dan karena dendam yang berakar dari sebuah pikiran bahwa mereka tak akan pernah menjadi pasangan kerja yang baik, sahabatnya itu mau menghancurkan dirinya perlahan dengan menjatuhkan semua hal yang dicintainya?_

_Mungkin begitu, kalau pikirnya boleh berpendapat seraya tangan-tangan pucatnya menggenggam pada tubuh Jul yang sudah menjadi abu berkat apinya tadi._

_"Semoga kau dapat menjalani hidup yang baru dengan tenang, Jul."_

_._

_Lalu yang dapat kalian saat ini adalah ribuan layar gambar yang bergerak kencang._

_Masing-masing menggambarkan berbagai macam ekspresi dari sang Joker yang kini menciptakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dibuat oleh Rainmaker, karena ia tahu bahwa tidak ada hal yang dapat membunuh lawannya selain daripada apa yang dapat membunuh dirinya. Ia begitu giat mencoba berbagai macam hal yang dapat menciptakan sebuah senjata yang terkuat, senjata yang tak akan kalah untuk melindungi manusia-manusia yang ada, dan senjata yang dapat membunuh baik ciptaan Rainmaker dan Rainmaker sendiri, kalau ia mungkin._

_Dan ia tak peduli lagi akan puluhan manusia yang telah ia bunuh, demi menyelamatkan miliaran lainnya yang bertebaran di muka bumi ini. Ia tak peduli akan tangisan anak-anak kecil yang meronta-ronta kesakitan karena dijadikan bahan percobaannya, atau teriakan pilu akan dera yang memakan dari dalam tubuhnya, menggerogoti diri mereka perlahan-lahan._

_Joker mulai menjadi gila._

_Sampai lahirlah, satu yang terunggul di antara semuanya, yang tengah ia elus kepalanya._

_Satu yang terunggul, yang ia beri nama Lovino._

_Anak ini begitu manis, dan siapa yang sangka bahwa anak inilah yang akan ikut menjadi penentu penyelamat dunia ini? Joker yang sudah mulai buta akan mana yang benar dan salah, merasa bahwa Lovino kecil adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak boleh ia lepaskan lagi, dan ia tahu bahwa sampai kapan pun, Lovino tak akan pernah bisa menjadi sama seperti yang lainnya._

_Dan ia merasa bersalah akan hal itu._

_Tapi, hei, sadarlah. Sekarang bukan masalah kasihan atau tidak, sebuah perang besar akan terjadi dan Joker sadar bahwa satu_―_maaf, maksudnya, **sedikit** pengorbanan itu perlu_―_untuk menghadapi kawannya tersebut. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan kecuali untuk menjaga manusia-manusia yang masih tersisa..._

_...sesuatu yang tersisa dari sang mentor._

_Dan tentu akan ia lindungi hal tersebut._

_Walau nyatanya ia harus menitikkan air mata kala Lovino-nya yang kini sudah besar, bertransformasi menjadi naga besar yang melawan naga milik Rainmaker, dan pada akhirnya tetap saja menghancurkan dunia yang kini telah dilalap habis karena pertarungan dahsyat tersebut._

_Dan baik manusia atau pun _Alters, _banyak yang kembali terkulai mati ditelan bumi, menyisakan Rainmaker yang tertawa akan kemenangan dan Joker yang kini telah jatuh dalam kesedihan yang panjang._

_"Sudah kubilang, kehancuran dunia itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat kau cegah." Rainmaker yang kini sudah hampir tak berdaya, menuturkan kata-kata terakhirnya tersebut. "Lihat saja, kalau mereka masih bisa hidup lagi, aku akan kembali lagi untuk membantai mereka."_

_Air mata terakhir Joker, kembali membawa dunia tersebut pada zaman es yang panjang._

_Sekali lagi, dunia ini pun sepi, berada dalam masa sepinya yang nantinya akan dinamai _Velschrede.

* * *

Tersentak.

Tidak, itu semua tidak mungkin. Ia yakin semua cerita itu memang belum selesai dan bohong. Mana mungkin, 'kan, kalau dirinya adalah sosok yang sesakti itu? Terkesan terlalu sempurna untuk diceritakan.

"Dan kau mau melindungi musuhmu itu, Lovino? Musuh besar tuanmu?" Antonio berseru, kali ini mendekatkan dirinya kepada Lovino yang masih tercengang akan segala hal yang telah ia saksikan. Sekarang mau tak mau, baik Lovino atau pun Raka harus percaya pada cerita yang kesannya seperti bohong tersebut. Sebab bukankah mereka adalah dua orang yang terjerat dalam skenario yang lebih rumit daripada hidup seorang manusia itu sendiri? Yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengikuti alur ceritanya, terus melanjutkan untuk mencapai akhir cerita itu sendiri.

"Aku tak mengerti―"

"Kau tak harus mengerti sekarang, tuanku." Lalu kembali dikecup punggung tangan Raka, oleh Antonio yang kini menatapnya dengan segala kehormatannya. "Tapi tuanku boleh mengerti bahwa hanya akulah yang bisa tuanku percaya."

Sekelebat sosok Lovino segera menghampiri tempat Raka dan Antonio berada, diikuti dengan Feliciano yang segera membidikkan panahnya ke arah Antonio, Lovino pun ikut melemparkan beberapa pisau lempar yang sudah ia berikan sihir di dalamnya. "Dan jangan kau kira kau bisa sembarangan mendekatinya, Antonio. Dia ada dalam pengawasanku di masa ini." Desisan yang jelas penuh ancaman itu dilontarkan Lovino, kembali membawa seringai kecil di bibir Antonio.

Antonio balas memberikan _counter-attack _yang berhasil menghempas mundur Lovino sesaat, membuat tubuh tersebut tergusur ke pinggir, dan dengan saltonya, berhasil berdiri kembali. Raka pun tak dapat menahan keterkejutan bahwa sosok yang selama ini―oke, sepanjang pertandingan ini―hanya bisa marah-marah dan mengeluh saja ternyata punya tubuh yang tak kalah lincah. "Memang apa yang membuatmu berkuasa atas tuanku?" atau mungkin ia hanya tidak memperhatikan saja selama ini, tapi intinya, sekarang ia juga merasa sedikit kesal di lubuk hatinya karena merasa sangat tak berdaya di antara mereka berdua, dan juga karena sosoknya di sini seperti bahan taruhan saja.

Feliciano pun segera bersiaga dari ujung ruangan, kala semua orang di ruangan tersebut telah melupakan keberadaan sang calon Ketua yang telah bersiaga dengan panahnya. Ujung panah yang dimaksudkan mulai bercahaya, menimbulkan pecahan-pecahan bola api dan plasma-plasma yang saling berdencingan satu sama lain membentuk suara dengungan seribu burung kolibri. Tarikan busur yang semakin bertenaga menambah desingan yang semakin mengacaukan keadaan, yang membuat panah tersebut menancap pada salah satu ujung ruangan putih besar tersebut, menciptakan sebuah pecahan yang semakin lama melebar dan menggetarkan tempat mereka berpijak.

Panah yang menancap dan mulai mengikis perhatian Antonio teralihkan pada pecahan yang kini telah menghancurkan salah satu sisi ruangan ini, maka sudah tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan hancur dan mereka berempat akan kembali ke dimensi asal mereka. Ia harus menghentikan pertarungan ini dengan menundukkan mereka dan membawa kabur Raka―atau mungkin ia merasa lebih nyaman memanggilnya sebagai tuanku―atau semuanya akan hancur.

Tapi permasalahannya, Antonio sudah gagal.

Karena setancap pisau yang menancap di dadanya, dilempar oleh Lovino, kini mulai menyerap dirinya secara paksa dalam sebuah liontin kosong yang dikalungkan pada leher sang Vargas bungsu. Rupanya itu pisau khusus _Alters_ untuk memerangkap para narapidana, dan Antonio yang tak menduga hal ini, hanya dapat mendecak dari balik liontin, menatap pada wajah yang seolah nampak sangat besar milik Lovino yang kini balas berkata sepatah kalimat kepada dirinya.

"Apa yang membuatku berkuasa? Karena ia Raka dan bukan Rainmaker, tidakkah itu jelas?"

Ruangan putih tersebut pun jatuh habis pada kegelapan, seiring dengan sosok-sosok yang kini ikut menghilang pada gelap yang tak terbatas.

* * *

Suara burung-burung gereja mulai masuk ke telinganya, memberikan harmoni yang benar-benar khas pagi hari. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu dua kali sebelum sepasang iris _hazel _itu menatap pada langit yang masih kuning. Dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengarkan bunyi peluit kereta yang kencang, mengisi telinganya dengan sebuah asumsi bahwa ia berada di dekat stasiun kereta.

Ia, Lovino, bangun perlahan. Ia rasakan dirinya bangkit dari hamparan rumput yang lembut, masih tersisa bekas-bekas embun pagi yang menyegarkan, pertanda bahwa pagi belum lama menjelang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, hanya untuk bertemu pada sosok berambut hitam yang diikat ke belakang, terduduk di atas rumput, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah cukup tidurnya?"

"Hmpft, sejak kapan aku punya waktu tidur yang cukup." Lovino mendengus. Melihat pada Raka yang kemudian memandang kesana dan kemari seperti mencari sesuatu, Lovino lanjut berucap. "Kalau mencari Feliciano, mungkin ia sudah kembali dulu ke tempat kami untuk mengurus si brengsek itu. Jadi?"

Raka tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana lagi? Tentu saja melanjutkan pertandingannya, kan?" lanjutnya, dan kemudian menarik lengan Lovino sampai ia berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang merekah. "Ini masih hari ke-67 dan kita masih setengah jalan."

Lovino hanya mampu mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan mengikuti manusia energik satu itu.

.

.

**The End…?**

* * *

**A/N : **THANKS, I DON'T NEED A REMINDER THAT THIS STORY IS SO OFF-TRACK AND FRICKING CONFUSING HAHAHAHAHAHA #digampar

Dengan tamatnya cerita ini, akhirnya saya harus merayakan bahwa ini adalah cerita multichapter pertama yang saya kelarin setelah hampir 3 tahun hidup di FFn ;w; finally… #tebarsejutaconfetti #nangisbejejeran

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah ngikutin sampai akhir cerita ini xDb saya benar-benar bersyukur~ #pelukciumsatusatu

And as usual, reviewnya, pretty pleaaaseeee~? =w=)V saya udah kerja terlalu keras buat kerjain sampe disini, loh OwOb _reveal yourself and let me hug you_!

**P.S.: **Anda boleh curiga kenapa chapter kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelum-sebelumnya =P


End file.
